Girl(friend)
by sasuke fans
Summary: Pertemanan antara seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda itu, Mustahil. Tidak mungkin ada yang benar-benar murni,Adakalanya, Salah satunya pasti akan merasakan perasaan lebih, Lebih menyayangi, Lebih menginginkan, Lebih melindungi, Lebih peduli, Lebih dari sekedar 'pertemanan'/Sasu-saku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil, mungkin beberapa kasus masih bisa terselamat, jika mereka murni hanya teman.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 1 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pertemanan antara seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda itu,_

 _Mustahil,_

 _Tidak mungkin ada yang benar-benar murni,_

 _Adakalanya,_

 _Salah satunya pasti akan merasakan perasaan lebih,_

 _Lebih menyayangi,_

 _Lebih menginginkan,_

 _Lebih melindungi,_

 _Lebih peduli,_

 _Lebih dari sekedar 'pertemanan',_

 _Pertemanan antara seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda itu,_

 _Tidak akan abadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

Ini bukan sebuah takdir, kami hanya tetangga yang berhadapan rumah, para ibu-ibu sangat senang jika anak mereka punya teman main di masa kecil.

Dia, menunjuk ke arah anak kecil yang seumuran denganku, sekarang umur kami masih 2 tahun, gadis kecil itu sudah sering di titip ke rumahku, memangnya rumahku tempat penitipan anak! Ibunya adalah seorang dokter, bibi Mebuki akan sibuk dan menitipkan anaknya pada ibuku, ibu tidak bekerja, karena ayah meminta ibu lebih baik tinggal di rumah dari pada sibuk bekerja tidak mengurus anak-anaknya, aku pikir dia anak tenang dan akan sibuk sendiri, tapi.

Saat ini aku benar-benar marah padanya, dia selalu merampas apapun milikku dan ibuku.

"Sasuke, mengalah yaa." Ucap ibuku.

Ibu! Dia selalu saja mengambil mainan kesukaanku dan juga.

"Sakura, sini-sini kakak akan membacakan cerita untukmu." Ucap kakakku, Uchiha itachi, dia adalah satu-satunya kakakku. Aku jadi yakin jika kakakku tidak begitu menyukai adik laki-laki, jika Sakura ada, dia mengabaikanku, hey kakak bodoh, aku adikmu bukan dia.

Dia juga mengambil kakakku! Dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku tidak pernah menyukainya dan jika aku melawan.

 **Plak!**

Dia berani memukulku, jika aku membalas, dia akan mengadu pada ibuku, dia sungguh keterlaluan, jika aku yang mengadu, ibuku tidak percaya, anak perempuan tidak mungkin memukul anak laki-laki, begitu yang ibu pikirkan, kenapa dia sangat jahat! Anak perempuan macam apa dia! Jahat! Kejam! Tidak tahu diri! Merebut segalanya yang aku punya!

Hingga.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasukeee...! Main yuk...!" Ucapnya.

Gadis berambut _softpink_ sebahu, terlalu hyperaktif, terlalu berisik, tomboy, setiap harinya dia akan datang ke rumahku dan mengatakan hal yang sama ' _Sasuke, main yuk!',_ setiap harinya aku akan mendengar teriakan cempreng itu, ibuku bahkan tidak peduli dan lebih senang ada yang mengajakku bermain, ibu juga membiarkannya masuk ke kamarku seenaknya, gadis dengan mata hijau zambrut dan kulitnya sedikit gelap, bagaimana tidak? Hobinya berlarian di terik matahari hingga menghilangkan warna kulit aslinya, sekarang umur kami sudah 5 tahun, tapi aku tidak begitu suka bermain diluar dan aku lebih senang membaca buku di dalam kamarku, aku sudah kesal padanya sejak dulu dan tetap tidak akan peduli padanya.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu, aku tidak mau main di luar!" Teriakku kesal padanya, tapi apa tanggapannya?

"Kau harus main di luar, kau tidak akan sehat jika di sini saja!" Ucapnya, dia malah lebih menantangku, dia sampai menarikku keluar dari kamar dan sekali lagi ibuku tidak peduli. Ibunya seorang dokter dan dia seakan mengerti akan masalah kesehatan, padahal dia hanya gadis bodoh yang asal mengerti saja.

Akhirnya aku menyerah, entah mengapa dia jauh lebih kuat dariku, sejak dulu dia memang seperti ini.

"Sasuke, main saja di luar, sekali-kali lah, matahari itu baik juga untuk tubuh." Ucap ibu, ibu pun menasehatiku.

"Benar 'kan? Bahkan bibi Mikoto percaya padaku." Ucapnya, senang.

Menyebalkan.

Berjalan keluar dan aku tetap tidak akan peduli.

Di taman dekat rumah kami, kenapa hanya dia yang selalu mengajakku bermain? Anak-anak tetangga yang lain saja tidak peduli, apa mungkin karena sejak dulu kami selalu bersama dan dia terus di titipkan oleh ibunya? Aku tetap tidak suka padanya.

Hom pim pa...~

Aku tidak peduli, Sakura suka bermain, dia tidak sendirian, anak-anak di sekitar rumah kami pun akan ikut dan hanya dia seorang gadis, yang lainnya adalah anak laki-laki, aku memilih duduk di kursi taman tepat di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku, aku benar-benar keluar, tapi tidak pernah bermain dengannya, dia hanya akan bermain dengan anak-anak itu, berlarian, bermain kejar-kejaran, semua itu hanya membuang tenaga.

"Sasuke, ayo bermain!" Ucapnya dan menghampiriku.

"Tidak, dan menjauh dariku, kau bau matahari." Ucapku dan menutup hidung.

"Apa? kau ini benar-benar kejam yaa." Ucapnya, aku selalu akan di tantangnya kembali.

Dia mengambil bukuku dan berlari menjauh.

"Kembalikan!" kesalku padanya, akhirnya aku harus mengejarnya, tapi belum sempat menjauh dari tempat dudukku aku sudah kelelahan, dari mana dia mendapat tenaga sebanyak itu? Aku sudah tidak kuat dan memilih kembali ke kursiku.

"Sudah menyerah? Sasuke payah!" Ucapnya.

"Sasuke payah, hahaha."

"Sasuke payah!"

"Payah! Hahahah."

Aku jadi mendengar ucapan anak-anak lain, mereka meniru apa yang Sakura ucapkan, sial!

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya.

"Sasuke!"

Cih, aku sudah mendengar suaranya, segera mengunci pintu kamarku dan berdiam diri di dalam kamar, aku tidak akan keluar jika dia akan memaksaku bermain, merampas bukuku dan membiarkanku berlari seperti orang bodoh.

"Bibi, Sasuke terkunci di kamarnya." Aku mendengar suaranya itu.

"Apa! Sasuke, tunggu ibu akan buka pintunya." Ucap ibuku dan terdengar panik.

Dia punya banyak cara kotor untuk menggangguku, aku sampai harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ibuku, sekarang, dia menatapku dengan tatapan cerianya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau main hari ini." Ucapku dan menatap dingin padanya.

"Benarkah? Padahal kemarin kau senang sekali berlarian." Ucapnya, polos atau bego? Dua-duanya cocok untuknya.

"Kau yang memaksaku! Bodoh!" Kesalku.

"Sasuke, tidak boleh ngomong kasar pada Sakura." Tegur ibuku.

Menatapnya kesal dan aku sudah tahu yang di inginkannya.

"Ayo bermain." Ajaknya.

"Tidak." Tolakku.

"Bermain?"

"Tidak! Pulang sana!" Usirku.

"Bibi, Sasuke berbicara kasar lagi." Adunya.

"Sasuke.." Lagi-lagi ibuku menegur.

Sabar Sasuke, Sabar Sasuke.

Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Aku tidak suka akan sikap anak gadis menyebalkan ini, bisakah dia pindah rumah atau aku saja yang pindah, muncul sebuah ide.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu, mendatangi ayah dan mengatakan jika bagaimana kita pindah rumah.

"Tidak Sasuke, di sini tempatnya sangat strategis, tempat kerja ayah dekat, area tengah kota dekat, lingkungan bagus dan keamanannya terbaik, ayah tidak ingin pindah dari rumah ini, lagi pula ibumu lebih senang di sini." Ucap Ayah.

"Aku ingin tinggal di tempat lain." Ucapku dan memasang wajah cemberutku.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, bagaimana anak sekecilmu ini sudah memikirkan pindah rumah? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Ucap Ayahku dan membelai kepalaku.

Menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Jika ada anak-anak yang mengganggumu, katakan pada ayah, mereka akan mendapat hukuman." Ucap ayahku, dia cukup memiliki kuasa, ayah seorang pengacara yang cukup terkenal.

Jika aku katakan, aku tidak menyukai anak tetangga kita, ayah mungkin tidak akan sependapat, lagi pula ayah dan ayah Sakura adalah teman lama dan cukup akrab, hanya saja paman Kizashi tidak pernah berada di rumah, kata Sakura ayahnya itu bajak laut, bajak laut? Bodoh, ayahnya seorang kapten kapal yang akan selalu berlayar keluar negeri dan beberapa tahun sekali akan pulang, dia jadi jarang bertemu ayahnya dan ayahku menjadi sasarannya, dia juga mengambil kasih sayang ayahku, dasar gadis jahat!

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sudah cukup sabar akan tingkah Sakura, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak akan menyerah melawannya, seperti biasa Sakura akan datang ke rumah, ke kamarku dan mengajakku main.

"Minum jus ini dulu sebelum kita pergi." Ucapku padanya.

"Wah, Sasuke kau baik sekali, aku cukup haus." Ucapnya.

Ya, terserah saja, minum saja jus itu, aku sudah tidak tahan akan sikap memaksamu, kita bukan teman bermain, kau saja yang terus memaksaku untuk bermain tanpa sadar jika aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu seumur hidupku.

"Kau juga mau?" Ucapnya padaku.

"Tidak, habiskan semuanya." Ucapku.

Dia mendengar ucapanku, Sakura menghabiskan jus itu.

"Sudah, sekarang bermain?" Ucapnya, ceria.

"Tunggu, aku harus menyelesaikan buku ini." Ucapku.

Sakura terdiam, apa jus itu sudah berefek?

"Baiklah!" Ucapnya, lagi-lagi dengan wajah ceria, aku rasa itu belum berefek.

"Duduk di sana." Perintahku, menyuruhnya duduk di ranjangku, lagi pula dia sudah terbiasa duduk dan berbaring hingga kasurku berantakan.

Aku sedang tidak berbohong untuk membaca, kembali membaca buku dan membiarkannya duduk untuk menunggu, suasana begitu tenang, aku sampai tidak sadar jika anak berisik itu berada di kamarku, mencoba melirik ke arahnya, Sakura sedang berbaring, cepat juga yaa, aku pikir obat tidur ayah akan lama bekerja, aku sering melihat ayah meminum obat itu saat dia kesusahan tidur, aku memberikannya pada Sakura melalui jus yang diminumnya, aku hanya ingin dia tidur dan tidak perlu sibuk memaksaku untuk bermain, akhirnya, ketenangan yang selama ini aku dapatkan, baru kali ini aku merasa mendapat kebebasanku selama bertahun-tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

Jenuh, aku merasa bosan dengan bukuku, menatap Sakura dan dia masih tertidur nyenyak, biarkan saja, menyimpan bukuku di meja dan mencari ibu, aku ingin makan cemilan, mencari ibuku dan menemukannya sedang bersantai.

"Sakura dimana? Ibu pikir kalian sedang keluar." Ucap ibuku.

"Dia ada dikamar, katanya mengantuk dan ingin tidur jadi aku biarkan saja." Ucapku, tapi aku berbohong pada ibuku, akulah yang membuatnya tertidur.

Ibu mengambilkan cemilanku, memakan kue buatan ibuku dan nonton bersama, saat siang seperti ini, kak Itachi sedang bersekolah, kakakku jauh lebih tua dariku.

Hingga hari menjelang sore, berjalan masuk ke kamarku dan gadis berisik itu masih tertidur, ini sudah jam 5 sore dan dia belum bangun? Dasar, menghampirinya dan membangunkannya.

"Oi, bangun, bodoh, cepat bangun." Ucapku, berusaha berbicara lebih keras ke arahnya.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban bahkan Sakura seperti tidak terusik, mencubit kedua pipinya dan memaksanya bangun.

"Sakura, bangun! Apa kau akan tidur di situ terus?" Ucapku, sedikit kesal, apa dia sedang mempermainkanku?

Jalan terakhir, menggoncangkan tubuhnya agar dia bangun.

"Sakura! Sakura! Bangun! Bangun!" Teriakku.

Suaraku sampai terdengar oleh ibu, ibu masuk ke kamar dan melihat Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya ibu.

"Aku tidak tahu, bu, Sakura tidak juga bangun." Ucapku.

"Benarkah?" Ucap ibu dan tidak percaya.

Sekarang ibu yang membangunkan Sakura dan gadis kecil itu benar-benar tidak bangun dan tidak terusik sedikit pun.

"Sejak kapan Sakura tertidur?" Tanya ibu padaku dan dia terlihat khawatir.

"Se-sejak dia datang ke kamarku." Ucapku, aku jadi sedikit takut, apa dia tidak akan bangun gara-gara obat itu?

"Sakura, bangun sayang." Ucap ibu, masih berusaha membangunkannya, namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sakura sama sekali tidak bangun.

Ibu semakin khawatir, pada akhirnya ibu membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit dimana bibi Mebuki bekerja. Sementara Sakura di periksa, aku duduk menunggu bersama ibuku di ruang tunggu, menggenggam tangan ibuku, apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Apa dia benar tidak akan bangun lagi? Aku hanya memberinya obat tidur dan bukan obat aneh.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke, Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Ucap ibu, dia mencoba menenangkanku, bukannya aku takut akan hal itu, tapi aku takut karena membuatnya tidak bangun kembali, aku hanya ingin dia tenang dan lebih baik tidur siang dari pada harus bermain.

Kami menunggu cukup lama hingga bibi Mebuki datang dan ingin berbicara dengan ibuku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, wajah ibu sangat khawatir dan bibi Mebuki menenangkannya, ada apa? Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo...~

apa kabar? seperti lama tidak buat fic padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu menyelesaikan beberapa fic. XD

karena author sudah menyelesaikan beberapa fanfic TBC, akhirnya author kembali berani membuat karya baru, tapi untuk sementara fanfic dengan judul "Sweet blood" belum bisa di kerjakan. *maaf*

author melihat kembali beberapa fic milik author dan hampir semuanya adalah sudut pandang Sakura (tokoh utama wanita), kali ini, di kesempatan ini, semoga author bisa bertahan untuk menyelesaikannya, fic ini akan mengambil sudut pandang Sasuke yang lebih dominan dari pada sudut pandang tokoh utama cewek, siapa lagi, kalau bukan si sakura.

ini cukup sulit, karena sudut pandang Sasuke, author harus terus berandai-andai jika author itu seorang Sasuke, apa aja yang ada di isi kepalanya, apa saja yang selama ini sering di pendamnya, menjadi sebuah tantangan baru, sulit pakai banget, author hanya ingin membuat watak Sasuke tidak terlalu OOC.

awalnya fic ini adalah fic oneShoot, setelah kelar, author memikirkan jika bagaimana di buat TBC, ini sampai galau antara di bikin TBC atau oneshoot, akhirnya dengan sedikit dorongan bikin TBC aja. iseng-iseng lagi kerja beginian, heheheh, sekalian menghibur, tidak buat fanfic rasanya kok ada yang kurang gitu, eeaaa...,

untuk wordnya, kemungkinan akan seperti fic "to be princes", author rasa, jika wordnya seperti itu, author mudah menyelesaikannya, updatennya belum tentu yaa, author belum berpikiran akan update setiap hari, jadi di tunggu aja lanjutannya. alurnya akan cukup lambat.

.

.

See you next chapte...~

~ Sasuke Fans ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 2 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Sakura akan tetap berada di rumah sakit, kata ibu dia akan menginap di sana dan mungkin besok dia sudah akan sadar, saat itu ibu masih terlihat khawatir.

"Sasuke." Panggil ibu.

"Hn? Ada apa, bu?"

"Apa kau melihat seseorang memberikan Sakura sesuatu? Seperti minuman atau obat?" Tanya ibu.

Terdiam, jika aku katakan pada ibu, aku memberi Sakura obat tidur ayah, apa ibu tidak akan marah? Aku tidak berniat membuatnya tidak pernah bangun, aku hanya ingin dia tidur siang saja, menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Lain kali, saat ada orang asing berada di dekat kalian, kalian harus pergi yaa." Ucap ibu.

"Baik, bu."

"Untung saja Sakura tertidur di kamarmu."

"Jadi, kenapa Sakura tidak bangun bu?" Tanyaku, meskipun aku sudah tahu.

"Ada kandungan obat tidur saat Sakura di periksa, dosis itu tidak sesuai dengannya, ibunya sudah menetralkan obatnya, berharap saja Sakura sudah bangun besoknya, jika tidak, mungkin dia akan tertidur terus dan entah kapan akan sadar." Jelas ibu.

Menundukkan wajahku, aku merasa bersalah, bukannya aku membencinya, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka sikap memaksanya.

"Apa kita bisa menjenguknya besok?" Ucapku, aku ingin minta maaf, jika dia sudah bangun.

"Tentu saja, kita akan menjenguknya besok." Ucap ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Aku datang dan kak Itachi pun ikut, Sakura belum bangun, kata bibi Mebuki Sakura masih belum bisa sadar, dia masih tertidur nyenyak, ada infus yang di pasangkan pada tangannya.

"Sasuke jangan sedih yaa, Sakura akan segera bangun dan bermain denganmu." Ucap bibi Mebuki.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah, lihatlah, wajah bibi Mebuki seakan dia lelah tapi tetap saja dia terus bekerja, aku yakin dia pun khawatir dengan anak tunggalnya, aku sudah membuat masalah besar.

"Aku yakin Sakura akan segera bangun." Ucapku.

"Sasuke benar-benar sudah besar yaa, terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura selama ini." Ucap bibi Mebuki dan mengelus perlahan puncuk kepalaku.

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari kemudian.

Menatap gadis itu, dia masih belum juga bangun, ibu kembali datang ke rumah sakit bersamaku, saat ini ibu sedang keluar sebentar, duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura dan menatapnya, dia hanya tertidur.

"Sakura! Ayah pulang!" Ucap seorang pria, menoleh ke arah pintu.

Aku bisa melihat seorang pria masuk ke kamar Sakura, lengkap dengan seragam kaptennya, dia jadi benar-benar mirip kapten bajak laut apalagi sedikit brewokan, warna tubuhnya menjadi coklat akibat terus berada di lautan, ayah Sakura, paman Kizashi sampai pulang hanya karena Sakura.

"Wah, ada Sasuke, kalian benar-benar sudah besar yaa." Ucap paman Kizashi, rambut _softpink_ Sakura turun dari ayahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali paman." Ucapku, sopan.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, apa kau suka hiu Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

"Hiu?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Benar, saat membawa kapal ke arah lautan samudera, paman menemukan banyak hiu, apa kau mau memeliharanya satu?" ucap paman Kizashi.

Itu tidak mungin, bukan? Aku tidak mau mati karena peliharaan sendiri. hiu terkenal dengan haus darah, hewan predator laut yang sangat berbahaya dan cukup di takuti di lautan.

"Ini untukmu, hiu kecil ini akan terus bersamamu, jaga dia baik-baik yaa." Ucap paman Kizashi.

Menatap sebuah boneka hiu, aku sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang berlebihan dari kapten kapal ini, ayah dan anak sama saja, kini paman Kizashi berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura, tatapannya terlihat sedih, menundukkan wajahku, seakan aku menyakiti segalanya hanya karena membuat Sakura diam, ayahku, ibuku, kakakku, mereka pun sangat khawatir pada Sakura, dan aku? Aku lah penyebabnya.

Paman Kizashi kembali ke arahku.

"Paman tidak bisa terlalu berlama-lama, hiu yang satunya lagi ini untuk Sakura, tolong berikan padanya." Ucap paman Kizashi dan memberikan sebuah boneka hiu lagi. "Jika dia sudah bangun katakan jika ayahnya membawakan hiu ini dari lautan samudera." Ucap paman Kizashi dan tertawa, dia hanya pulang sebentar dan kembali berlayar.

Menyimpan boneka hiu itu di atas ranjang Sakura.

"Hey, cepatlah sadar, aku minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu, lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku tidak benar-benar ingin kau tertidur seperti ini." Ucapku, karena melihat semuanya sedih dan khawatir, rasa bersalah ini terus menghantuiku.

Terkejut.

"Sakura." Panggilku.

Akhirnya dia membuka matanya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Akhirnya aku bangun, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sekarang Sasuke?" Ucapnya.

"Bermain? Bodoh! Pikirkan dulu dirimu." Ucapku,

"Aku akan mengadu pada bibi Mikoto kau berbicara kasar lagi." Ucapnya, di saat seperti ini, dia malah mengatakan hal itu, nada suaranya masih terdengar lemah.

"Tunggu dan jangan pergi, aku akan memanggil ibumu." Ucapku.

Berjalan keluar kamarnya, tiba-tiba mataku basah, apa ini? Aku menangis? Menangis hanya karena melihatnya bangun? Apa aku tertular kebodohan Sakura? Bodoh, bagaimana pun juga, aku hanya anak kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun, meskipun pola pikirku lebih berkembang dari Sakura, tapi tetap saja, aku hanya anak kecil.

Sakura sudah sadar, bibi Mebuki memeriksa kembali anaknya dan dia sudah benar-benar bangun dari tidur panjangnya, walaupun itu hanya terhitung beberapa hari, ibuku jadi lega melihat Sakura sudah bangun.

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap ibuku.

Tidak ibu, akulah yang salah ibu, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya, ibu akan marah besar, ayah juga, kak Itachi juga, semuanya akan marah padaku dan aku tidak ingin melihat itu.

"Jangan seperti itu Mikoto, kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik, aku lah yang harus berterima kasih." Ucap bibi Mebuki pada ibu, aku juga merasa bersalah pada bibi Mebuki.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah masalah itu, Sakura kembali seperti semula, penuh semangat, berisik dan terus teriak mengajakku untuk bermain.

"Sasuke, bermain denganku!" Ucapnya.

Dia tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Hey, apa kau tidak marah padaku?" Ucapku.

"Marah? Untuk apa marah padamu?" Ucapnya, polos.

"Aku yang membuatmu tidur lama." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Aku tidak ingat itu, kalau begitu kita bermain di luar." Ucapnya.

Menghela napas, bagaimana pun aku bersikap, dia tetap tidak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya hanya bermain dan bermain.

"Kau punya hiu juga?" Ucapnya saat melihat boneka yang aku pajang itu.

"Ah, paman Kizashi yang memberikannya." Ucapku.

"Kau bertemu ayah! Uhk, beruntung sekali kau bertemu bajak laut itu, aku sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya, dan iri.

Bodoh, dia itu ayahmu, kenapa masih menganggapnya bajak laut?

"Dia selalu bercerita tentang mencari harta karun, pulau yang tak berpenghuni, hewan menakjubkan di dalam lautan dan banyak hal."

"Ayahmu juga hanya bisa datang sebentar." Ucapku. Paman Kizashi terlalu membuat semuanya berlebihan, Sakura masih tidak mengerti juga pekerjaan ayahnya, ini dunia nyata yang tidak sesuai dengan cerita fantasi-petualangan yang paman Kizashi ceritakan.

"Lain kali dia harus menemuiku." Ucapnya.

Terserah, aku tidak peduli, tapi satu hal yang membuatku sedikit senang jika dia kembali seperti Sakura yang biasanya, meskipun cukup menyebalkan bagiku.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu tarian hiu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak mau! Lebih baik kau bermain di luar dan berlarian." Ucapku.

Sekarang di telingaku akan selalu terdengar.

 _Baby shark du-du-dudu baby shark du-dudud._

"Sakura, berhenti!" kesalku padanya, aku terus mendengar nyanyian konyol dan gerakan anehnya itu.

Semakin aku melarangnya, semakin dia akan mengeraskan volume suaranya dan tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun ini, tidak ada lagi yang akan terus tinggal di rumah. Memasuki jenjang pendidikan, kami satu TK, hanya karena ini TK yang paling dekat dan kedua orang tua kami sangat ingin kami di satu sekolah agar lebih mudah untuk kami saling mengetahui, ibu juga akan mudah menjemput kami, seperti biasanya Sakura akan dititip kembali, aku masih tetap tidak senang padanya, di TK pun dia akan terus mengajakku bermain, tidak peduli saat aku melarangnya atau memarahinya, bagaimana dengan anak kecil lainnya?

"Sa-Sasuke, a-ayo bermain denganku." Ucap seorang anak kecil, kami satu kelas.

"Tidak, pergi dari hadapanku." Ucapku dan memasang tatapan dinginku padanya.

"Huee...~ Sasuke tidak mau bermain denganku." Ucapnya dan berlari pergi, dia menangis hanya karena ucapanku dan mengadu pada sensei, aku selalu berharap Sakura akan seperti itu, menangis dan tidak berani menantangku, sayangnya.

"Sakura, kembalikan bukuku!" Teriakku kesal, kenapa hanya dia yang berbeda? Dia gadis yang benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Ambil saja sendiri, hahahahha." Ucapnya, semakin hari, kecepatan larinya semakin bertambah cepat, dasar anak suku barbar!

Lelah, aku membiarkan apapun yang ingin di lakukannya, kadang aku selalu mengingat kejadian dimana aku memberi Sakura obat tidur dan tidak bangun dalam beberapa hari.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan mengembalikan bukumu." Ucapnya.

Dia masih tetap saja sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh!" Kesalku.

"Sensei, Sasuke berbicara kasar." Ucapnya, sekarang dia jadi sering mengaduh pada sensei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

terima kasih atas reviewnya, *terharu* semoga tetap senang dan betah dengan alur yang semacam ini, mungkin akan mainstream, kali ini author kembali dengan alur anak sekolahan, emang mainstrum kalau alur-alur anak sekolahan, cuma author jarang membuat untuk alur anak sekolah TK dan SD, author pengen buat scene mereka dia jenjang pendidikan yang ada, jadi bakalan lambat sampai benar-benar mencampai konflik utama, apa ini termasuk spoiler? Ya sudah cuma mau bilang itu aja, spoiler dikit XD

uhm... auhtor balas review saja.

Thyrant-ie: Terima kasih atas semangatnya, ini akan rajin di update,(author yang cepat semangat jika di puji) XD

nakahara sakura : Sekali-sekali pakai sudut pandang Sasuke, berharap tidak OOC _

khoerunnisa : ya-ya awal perhatian, tapi ini belum juga masuk awal, ini masih jauh dari kata awal, ini belum termasuk kerangka luar aja.

Lacus Clyne 123 : Terima kasih, semoga senang dengan fic ini juga, untuk "sweet Blood"nya masih belum bisa di kerjakan, maaf, author udah sampaikan di chapter 1 fic ini.

Saskey Saki : terima kasih. Namanya anak kecil yang ingin balas dendam, heheheheh.

sina : selamat membaca kembali. :)

AkashiMashiro06SS : terima kasih, semangaat! semangat! semoga bisa update fast lagi...

Dcherry : selamat datang kembali di fanfic sasuke fans yang nggak kapok bikin TBC padahal masih ada yang TBC, hahahahah, *nyinggung diri sendiri*

sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, untuk pembaca yang baru semoga terhibur, untuk pembaca langganan author, eaaa..~ selamat datang kembali ke fic baru Sasuke Fans.

.

.

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 3 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tk kami akan mengadakan sebuah pementasan drama, di saat anak-anak perempuan heboh dan berebut ingin menjadi seorang putri, tema yang akan di ambil adalah seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?

"Sensei! Aku ingin menjadi seorang pangeran!" Teriaknya dan membuat semua anak perempuan terdiam, mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan berharap sensei tetap fokus padanya.

Anak laki-laki lain pun tidak ada yang ingin menjadi pangeran, mereka masih terkesan malu, atau terlalu malu bermain drama ini, semuanya memilih diam dan seakan selamat ada yang ingin menjadi pangeran.

"Tapi Sakura, pangeran itu seorang laki-laki." Ucap sensei.

"Aku jauh lebih kuat dari anak laki-laki." Ucapnya dan masih keras kepala akan pilihannya, dia tetap ingin menjadi seorang pangeran.

"Apa ada yang ingin menjadi pangeran selain Sakura?" Ucap sensei.

Hening.

Anak perempuan tidak ada yang ingin protes, apalagi anak laki-laki.

"S-Sasuke saja yang menjadi pangerannya." Ucap seorang anak perempuan, setelah suara itu keluar, yang lainnya pun ingin menjadikanku pangeran.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau mau menjadi seorang pangeran?" Tanya sensei padaku.

Menatap ke arah Sakura, dia menatap kesal padaku, bagaimana jika aku katakan, iya, aku akan menjadi pangeran, apa dia akan menggangguku seumur hidupku? Tapi jika aku menjadi pangeran, entah mengapa seluruh anak perempuan ribut ingin menjadi putri, jadi serba salah dan serba merepotkan.

"Putuskan saja dengan kertas pilihan sensei." Saranku, dengan begitu masalah ini akan cepat selesai.

Sensei membuat kertas pilihan dan semua bebas mengambil kertas itu. pada akhirnya.

Sakura tetap menjadi pangeran dan aku menjadi putrinya, sial! Drama macam apa ini! Kenapa aku harus menjadi putrinya dan baju menyebalkan ini, gaun layaknya seorang putri, aku ingin protes pada sensei.

"Jangan katakan pada sensei, biarkan saja kau jadi putrinya." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai berani mengancamku, aku yakin dia sangat senang aku menjadi seorang putri atau lebih tepatnya sedang mengejekku.

Ini adalah masa TK yang hanya membuatku malu seumur hidup, kedua orang tuaku yang sampai ikut menonton drama ini terhibur melihat anak laki-lakinya menjadi seorang putri, kakakku sendiri, dia terlihat sangat senang sampai memelukku dan mengatakan aku putri yang cantik, aku sangat ingin memukul wajah senangnya itu.

Kesal! Semuanya hanya membuatku kesal dan marah. Masa-masa itu akhirnya berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masa TK yang sudah berakhir dan memasuki sekolah dasar, sekolah baru hanya saja bertemu kembali gadis berisik itu dan juga sialnya, kami satu kelas. Saat akan menuju sekolah untuk penerimaan murid baru.

"Senyum Sasuke." Ucap ibuku.

Dia sampai repot ingin mengabadikan kami yang sekarang mulai masuk sekolah dasar.

"Aku tidak ingin di foto, bu." Ucapku, malas, berjalan pergi dan sebuah tarikan keras dari Sakura.

 **Cekrek.**

"Wah, kalian terlihat lucu." Ucap ibu, apanya yang lucu? Senyum lebar Sakura atau wajah kesalku yang bahkan tidak ingin menatap kamera.

Menarik tanganku dari Sakura, sampai kapan dia akan mengubah sikapnya itu? Tetap saja tidak pernah berubah.

Meskipun hanya seorang anak sekolah dasar, aku mulai belajar serius, aku ingin mendapat nilai terbaik seperti kak Itachi, kakakku termasuk murid yang pintar dan aku senang bisa belajar dengannya, tapi belajarku akan terus terganggu jika Sakura tidak berhenti mengajakku bermain, sudah memasuki jenjang pendidikan dan masih tidak ingin berhenti bermain, bagaimana jika nilainya buruk? Apa dia tidak ingin melihat kedua orang tuanya bangga, aku jadi malah sibuk mengurusnya, abaikan, abaikan, aku harus tetap tidak peduli padanya dan tidak perlu sibuk untuk menegurnya.

Saat kelas 3 SD dan bermain pun semakin berkurang, tapi setiap liburan musim panas.

"Sasuke, ayo main!" Lagi-lagi ucapan yang sama, kini dia sudah berada di kamarku dan berharap aku mengikutinya.

Pasrah.

Dia semakin kuat saja dan aku akan mengikutinya.

Di taman bermain, aku melihat hanya tinggal beberapa anak yang sering bermain dengan Sakura, yang aku dengar, anak-anak lainnya pindah dan bersekolah di tempat lain.

Semakin kami naik kelas, anak-anak semakin berkurang.

Sekarang saat kami kelas 6 SD, menatap Sakura yang hanya menggambar-gambar tidak jelas di tanah, tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang bermain dengannya, di jaman sekarang, anak laki-laki lebih senang bermain game atau membaca komik di rumah mereka atau di rumah teman-teman mereka, tidak ada lagi bermain kejar-kejaran dan lainnya, mereka pun tidak mau bermain dengan Sakura karena dia seorang gadis, aku sadar akan hal itu, dan Sakura sendiri, dia masih tidak memahaminya.

Membaca pun tidak membuatku konsentrasi, aku terus melirik ke arahnya dan melihatnya tidak juga berdiri dari sana, masih senantiasa menggambar-gambar tidak jelas di tanah, berhenti membaca dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kita pulang." Ucapku.

"Apa mereka tidak suka bermain denganku lagi?" Ucapnya dan baru kali ini aku mendengar nada sedih itu darinya, biasanya dia akan tertawa ceria, heboh dan jarang sekali untuk menampakkan rasa sedih.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya bermain lagi." Ucapku dan memintanya berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, aku sangat ingin melihatnya menangis.

"Kau sudah harus memahami keadaan, sekarang waktunya belajar, kita sudah kelas 5 SD, tidak ada waktu bermain lagi, kau sudah harus siap untuk memilih sekolah SMP yang akan menjadi tujuanmu." Ucapku, dia terlihat bingung, apa ucapanku begitu rumit? Mungkin saja, selama ini nilainya buruk dan kerjanya hanya bermain, aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya begitu senang bahkan jika dia mendapat nilai standar.

"Kalau begitu bermain denganku, kau hanya membaca saja." Ucapnya.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" Ucapku, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Aku ambil ini." Ucapnya, merampas bukuku dan berlari, kesalnya, kenapa dia selalu melakukan hal itu padaku!

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas kali ini, karena tidak ada anak yang mau bermain dengannya lagi, aku yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Kita ke taman." Ajaknya.

Aku sudah hampir pada batasan kesabaranku, tapi entah mengapa aku mulai sulit marah padanya.

"Kita buat perjanjian." Ucapku.

"Perjanjian apa?" Ucapnya, bingung.

"Senin sampai jumat kita belajar, sabtu dan minggu kita bermain, bagaimana? Aku rasa itu akan menguntungkan buatmu, apa kau tidak sadar, nilaimu sangat buruk dan berkali-kali sensei harus menegurmu." Ucapku. Dia tidak bosan untuk di marahi karena nilai.

"Iya, aku tahu!" Ucapnya bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku, dia terlalu cuek untuk masalah nilai, apa dia tidak punya masa depan? Apa tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk bermain? Aku benar-benar sulit memahami pola pikirnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku, aku ingin dia sedikit mendengar ucapanku.

"Baiklah, kau janji akan membantuku belajar dan bermain denganku?"

"Hn, aku janji." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji yang kita buat, aku akan bermain dengannya di taman saat hari sabtu dan minggu, saat hari senin dan jumat kita akan belajar bersama, semuanya di lakukan sesuai aturanku, Sakura pun menurut padaku, saat belajar berkali-kali aku harus memarahinya, kenapa dia sangat bodoh sekali!

Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar harus membuatnya belajar keras, orang tuanya cukup mendukung dan merasa lebih senang ada yang membantu Sakura belajar, aku tidak mengerti akan pikiran bibi Mebuki dan paman Kizashi, mereka orang-orang pintar dan memiliki pekerjaan yang baik, kenapa anaknya tidak begitu? Apa karena Sakura anak satu-satunya dan dia begitu di manjakan? Mungkin saja, gadis kasar itu benar-benar memiliki kebebasan untuknya sendiri.

Jika dia tidak segera berhenti dari kebiasaannya bermain, nilainya benar-benar tidak akan tertolong, aku mengajarinya dengan sabar, meskipun kadang dia akan jenuh dan berakhir dengan tidur di ranjangku tanpa peduli ucapanku.

Waktu belajar selesai, dan hari dimana aku harus bermain dengannya, aku benar-benar bermain, jika dia ingin berlari, aku harus mengejarnya, dia pun mengajariku banyak hal, dari belajar naik sepeda, bermain sepak bola, bola basket, tunggu, semuanya adalah hal yang selalu di lakukan anak laki-laki, aku pikir bermain yang akan di lakukan Sakura adalah permainan anak perempuan, masak-masak dan bermain rumah-rumahan, ini tidak buruk, aku melakukan permainan apapun yang di pilihkannya, tanpa sadar kami saling mengajari satu sama lain.

Hingga.

Menatap papan pengumuman, dia berhasil, bahkan masuk 10 besar, aku tidak menyangka bantuanku membuatnya bisa masuk ke SMP yang sama denganku.

"Aku berhasil, Sasuke!" Ucapnya gembira, bahkan memelukku erat.

"Lepaskan." Ucapku dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehe, maaf, aku benar-benar senang, terima kasih sensei." Ucapnya padaku dan tersenyum lebar, lihatlah dia sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis, rambut _softpink_ nya pun mulai semakin panjang, tapi sikap kasarnya tetap tidak berubah.

Kali ini, tidak ada bermain di taman, kami berhenti melakukannya, aku rasa sudah tidak mungkin lagi bermain kejar-kejaran atau apapun di taman bermain dengan umur segini, tapi dampaknya, aku jadi semakin mudah mengejarnya, dia pun membantuku dari sikap malasku selama ini, aku malas keluar dan bermain, efek bermain itu untuk membentuk fisik, aku harus berterima kasih padanya, semenjak itu aku tidak cepat lelah lagi dan jika harus berlari, aku jauh lebih cepat darinya.

Apa yang di lakukan Sakura sekarang? Dia akan ribut bersama kakakku, kak Itachi menyukai game sejak dulu, dia membeli satu set peralatan game dan mengajari Sakura, aku pikir kakakku akan terus sibuk belajar dan tetap belajar, dia akan sibuk dengan hal itu untuk masa depannya, tapi kakakku pun berbeda, dia tidak terlalu fokus pada belajar, selama ini dia jauh lebih sering bersenang-senang saat di rumah atau keluar bersama teman-temannya, ibu tidak pernah menegur kakak untuk masalah belajar, karena nilai kakak tak pernah turun sedikit pun, dia tetap menjadi murid terpintar di sekolahnya dan sekarang kakak sedang belajar di salah satu universitas terbaik di Konoha dan mengambil jurusan hukum, mungkin kakak ingin menjadi seperti ayah.

Sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" Ucap Sakura.

"Kemampuanku masih di atasmu, Sakura." Ucap kak Itachi.

Mereka berdua akan selalu ribut setiap harinya hanya gara-gara sebuah game, pernah sekali mereka memaksaku dan game itu hanya membuatku kesal, aku berhenti dan tidak akan bermain game lagi, mungkin mereka lebih cocok menjadi adik-kakak.

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap ke arah Sakura, kepribadian yang tidak berubah, beberapa kali aku jarang mengeluarkan rasa kesalku padanya, hanya lebih baik diam dan bersikap dingin padanya, tapi tetap saja dia seakan memahamiku, dia pikir, dia lah yang lebih mengerti keadaanku, aku jadi sering memendam hal ini, di pikir bagaimana pun, aku akan jauh lebih terlihat konyol jika terus-terus mengeluarkan rasa kesalku padanya.

"Hey, ada yang menyukaimu, dia ingin aku menanyakannya padamu." Ucapnya.

"Bodoh." Ucapku padanya.

"Ah! Kenapa memanggilku bodoh?" Ucapnya, dia tidak akan teriak mengaduh pada ibuku lagi jika aku berbicara kasar padanya, tapi yang di lakukannya mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan menarik ke arahnya, dia sedang marah karena aku memanggilnya 'bodoh', terlalu dekat, aku sampai bisa melihat mata hijaunya itu.

Menyentil jidatnya dengan keras.

Sakura segera melepaskanku dan menggosok jidatnya.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Marahnya.

"Berisik dan cepat kerjakan soal ini." Ucapku.

Sakura terdiam, aku bisa melihat bekas memerah di jidatnya itu, apa aku sedikit keterlaluan? Itu hanya balasan dia sudah berani mencengkeram kerah bajuku dengan kasar, tetap saja tidak berubah.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?" Ucap Sakura, dia mulai menatap buku soalnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Tegasku.

"Kau jahat sekali." Ucapnya, mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku soal itu dan menatapku.

"Ya, aku memang jahat, aku rasa kau juga tahu." Ucapku dan menajamkan tatapanku padanya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar jahat, Sasuke, aku tahu itu." Ucapnya.

Selalu saja merasa dia tahu segalanya, jika aku katakan aku tidak menyukaimu sejak dulu, apa kau akan percaya? Aku masih sulit untuk membuat dirinya menjadi teman.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat di sekolah. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura, seragamnya kotor, loker sepatunya penuh sampah, tempat duduknya di coret dan lagi buku catatannya hilang, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padaku, apa dia sedang mendapat kasus bullyan? Aku sempat membaca beberapa kasus tentang itu, mental mereka akan sangat terganggu, bahkan ada yang sampai bunuh diri karena tak sanggup untuk di kucilkan dan terus mendapat perlakukan buruk saat di sekolah,

Mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu memikirkannya, Sakura, dia dengan segala kekuatan yang dia punya, ya aku tahu sejak awal dia jauh lebih kuat bahkan dari anak laki-laki, dia menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya dan bullyan terhadapnya perlahan-lahan menghilang, tapi aku tidak yakin jika dia akan benar-benar tidak di ganggu lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membela Sakura, tapi aku benar sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku tidak akan menyukai siapapun." Ucapku.

Aku sudah tahu siapa menjadi sumber masalah ini, murid perempuan yang menanyakan perasaannya melalui Sakura, dia pikir Sakura berbohong dan isu yang beredar, aku dan Sakura memiliki hubungan, omong kosong, aku bahkan ingin dia pergi jauh dariku, tapi melihatnya kesusahan karena aku, bagaimana pun juga ini harus di selesaikan.

"Bohong! Anak-anak lain mengatakan kalian memiliki hubungan." Ucap gadis itu dan tetap saja keras kepala.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Sakura, bahkan jika ingin mengatakannya, aku lebih membencinya, sikapnya yang kasar dan dia sudah membuatku kesal bertahun-tahun, jangan asal berbicara jika kau tidak punya bukti kami memiliki hubungan." Ucapku.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan cobalah untuk berpikir, inilah yang membuatku kesal pada para gadis yang sangat keras kepala, terutama Sakura, dia jauh lebih keras kepala dari siapapun.

"Ini bukan sebuah peringatan, tapi jika kau mengganggu Sakura, aku akan turun tangan, aku tidak ingin Sakura bermasalah hanya karena satu gadis bodoh yang menyukaiku, kau pikir aku akan menyukai gadis sepertimu? Jangan mimpi, jika kau punya masalah denganku, kau bisa lakukan cara kotor itu padaku, bukan pada perantara yang membuatmu marah." Ucapku dan pergi, aku rasa kata-kata itu akan membuatnya segera sadar jika tak ada satu pun gadis yang akan membuatku peduli.

Setelah hari itu. Sakura benar-benar bebas dari kasus bullyan, dia sampai tidak peduli dan tetap ceria bahkan sudah mendapat masalah buruk, aku harus akui, kau satu-satunya gadis yang tetap tenang dan bahkan melawan, dia tidak seperti gadis yang mendapat masalah dan malah semakin tenggelam dalam masalahnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

hari ini fast update.

untuk word, author masih mikir-mikir untuk buat banyak, haa..~ nanti lah XD

yak segitu aja,

see you next chapter...~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 4 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap kali Sakura akan mendapat masalah, aku akan bertindak, bukan karena aku peduli padanya, tapi masalah yang di dapat akan selalu sama dan kasusnya tentang gadis yang menyukaiku dan menjadikan Sakura sebagai perantara, mereka pikir karena kami dekat, Sakura menjadi sasaran yang baik untuk meminta bantuan, jika Sakura mengatakan tidak pada mereka, mereka akan berbalik menyerang Sakura, ini benar-benar hal bodoh dan konyol, apa aku harus membawa papan bertuliskan jika aku benci kalian semua para gadis kecuali ibuku? Aku sudah sangat muak akan pengakuan perasaan mereka.

Mungkin jika Sakura seorang laki-laki dia tidak akan mendapat masalah seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin mereka berpikiran Sakura berbohong dan Sakuralah yang ingin dekat denganku, ah! Sial! Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

"Berhenti peduli pada orang lain." Ucapku pada Sakura saat kami sedang belajar bersama.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Menatap ke arahnya. "Apa kau ini benar-benar bodoh? Masih tidak paham juga apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini?" Ucapku.

"Tentang?"

Rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh, jangan menjadi perantara siapapun lagi, mereka akan menyerangmu." Ucapku.

"Oh, tentang kasus bullyan." Ucapnya dan begitu santai.

Segera menyentil jidatnya, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin melakukan itu.

"Aouuh! Jangan menyentil jidatku!" Protesnya.

"Kau ini-"

"-Tidak apa-apa!" Dia memotong ucapanku. "Aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika mereka menyerangku, lagi pula ini sebagai latihan pertahanan diri." Ucapnya.

 **Plak!**

Aku sudah sangat kesal padanya, memukul kepalanya dengan buku catatannya.

"Kau sungguh tega yaa Sasuke, bagaimana jika aku geger otak." Ucapnya.

"Ah, itu bagus sekali." Ucapku dan memasang wajah meremehkan padanya.

"Lagi pula ini hanya masalah kecil, mereka lama-lama akan bosan juga jika menggangguku." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika itu malah akan berdampak buruk pada mentalmu?"

"Mentalku sekuat baja." Tegasnya.

 **Plak!**

Sakura segera menjauh dariku dan menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan memukulku lagi!" Protesnya.

"Sini kau, aku harus memukulmu lagi, sepertinya otakmu sedang bergeser dan membuatmu seperti orang bodoh yang tidak punya otak." Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengaduh pada bibi Mikoto." Ancamnya.

Cih, mau pakai cara kotor lagi, aduhkan saja, memangnya umur berapa masih pakai acara mengaduh-ngaduh pada ibuku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melewati masa SMP yang cukup membuatku repot, Sakura tetap saja masa bodoh dengan kasus bullyannya, tapi aku sedikit lega jika dia tidak terlalu pusing akan masalah itu, kasus bullyan termasuk kasus yang cukup buruk dan hampir korbannya akan berakhir tragis, aku senang dia menjadi gadis yang kuat menahan segalanya.

"Hari ini, aku Uchiha Sasuke sebagai perwakilan murid yang telah lulus-" Kembali menjadi perwakilan murid mengucapkan pidato perpisahan bagi murid SMP yang lulus, mulai membacakan pidatoku dan menatap ke arah Sakura, cukup mencolok, hanya dia yang tidak bisa diam dan mengacungi jempol ke arahku terus menerus, mengalihkan tatapanku dan menyelesaikan pidatoku, dia sudah pernah melakukan hal yang sama saat kami lulus SD.

Setelahnya, akan ada banyak buket bunga yang menghampiriku dan ucapan selamat, lagi-lagi hal merepotkan, sekarang dimana gadis berisik itu? Aku tidak melihatnya setelah acara perpisahan ini berakhir, berjalan menghindari para gadis lain, aku sudah cukup dengan buket bunga yang hampir menutupi wajahku.

"Apa kau sedang menjual buket bunga?" Ucap seseorang, aku tahu suara ini.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Ucapku, dia bahkan sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit risih.

"Aku tadi bertemu ayahku, dia datang loh dan juga hari ini dia ingin mengajak kita ke kapal pesiar." Ucapnya.

Segera menaruh semua buket bunga itu pada Sakura.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini milikmu." Ucapnya.

"Berat dan aku malas membawa bunga-bunga itu." Ucapku, cuek.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka bunga, kenapa tidak katakan pada mereka."

"Mereka tiba-tiba saja memberikan padaku dan kabur." Ucapku, rasanya aku ingin melempar semua bunga itu ke tanah dan menginjak-nginjak mereka, tapi itu akan membuat pandangan buruk terhadap sikapku, orang tuaku sedang berada di sekolah, aku harus tetap menjaga sikap.

"Kau memang murid yang paling populer." Ucapnya, dia terus memujiku sepanjang perjalanan kami.

Berjalan bersama dan aku bertemu paman Kizashi, sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertemu dengan pria itu, kedua orang tuaku pun turut hadir bersama ayah dan ibu Sakura, mereka dengan senang hati mendapat undangan khusus dari paman Kizashi, keluarga ini hanya dekat dan aku hanya ikut arus saja, mau tidak mau anak-anak mereka pun akan terlihat akrab di mata orang lain.

"Selamat adikku, Sakura juga." Ucap kakakku, dia sampai repot untuk bergegas ke sekolahku setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya hari ini.

"Hn, terima kasih kak." Ucapku.

"Ini untuk Sakura." Ucapnya dan memberikan sebuah buket bunga. Sayangnya tangannya masih penuh dengan buket bunga milikku.

"Terima kasih, kak Itachi." Ucapnya. "Uhk, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya, Sasuke! Ambil semua bungamu!" Kesalnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Cuekku.

"Aku pikir semua bunga ini untukmu Sakura." Ucap kakakku.

"Tidak, ini milik Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak ingin membawanya." Ucap Sakura dan seakan mengaduh pada kakakku.

"Sasuke ini, kau merepotkan seorang gadis saja." Ucap kak Itachi dan mengambil semua buket bunga itu.

Menyebalkan.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Ucapku dan mengambil dari kakakku, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Laut yang tenang, angin yang cukup kencang dan terik matahari, kapal pesiar ini sangat mewah, paman Kizashi jarang membawa kapal seperti ini, dia kadang akan mendapat tugas seperti ini jika tidak berlayar keluar negeri, sebuah pesta sedang di adakan, paman Kizashi mengundang kami khusus untuk ikut berlayar hanya di sekitar perairan laut masih area Konoha dan tidak akan terlalu jauh, tidak begitu ramai, hanya orang-orang kaya dan penting yang akan ada disini dan mereka cukup mengenal ayahku, mengundang kedua orang tua sama saja seperti mereka membuat acara sendiri karena masih saling mengenal, memilih meninggalkan pesta itu dan berdiri di dek kapal melihat luat biru.

"Akhirnya lulus, tapi harus sekolah lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Melirik ke arahnya sejenak dan kembali menatap laut, tanpa terasa kami sudah lulus SMP dan harus sekolah di SMA, masa-masa menjadi seorang pelajar belum berakhir.

"Kau akan masuk di SMA mana?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankah sekolah yang tidak jauh dari rumah." Ucapku, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan sekolah mana pun, asal dekat dan juga ibuku selalu mengatakan, jika bisa harus satu sekolah dengan Sakura, gadis bodoh ini, tapi aku tidak mencapnya bodoh dalam soal pelajaran, dia mulai cukup memberikan peningkatan saat belajar bersamaku.

"SMA K yaa, kali ini mohon bantuannya lagi." Ucapnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit di hadapanku.

"Asal nilaimu tidak buruk lagi aku akan tetap membantumu." Ucapku dan dia hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, sensei!" Tegasnya.

"Aku jadi bosan melihatmu terus." Ucapku dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, tanpa kau pun aku akan tetap menjadi Sakura yang bodoh." Ucapnya.

Hee, ini menarik, dia mengakui jika bantuanku selama ini membuatnya berhasil, tidak buruk, aku pikir dia akan lupa akan semua hal yang telah aku lakukan padanya.

"Jangan lupa balas budi padaku." Ucapku, hanya memancingnya.

"Ba-balas budi?" Ucapnya perlahan dan terdiam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kau ingin membalas apa untukku Sakura?

"Dasar, tidak usah di pikirkan." Ucapku dan mengelus perlahan puncuk kepalanya.

"Su-suatu saat, a-aku akan balas budi." Ucapnya, tatapan itu hanya sejenak mengarah padaku dan kini di alihkannya, wajahnya merona, apa karena sinar matahari? Mungkin saja.

Dia jadi sedikit berbeda, ini bukan Sakura yang seperti biasanya, gelagatnya seperti sedang malu akan sesuatu, tetap saja kau gadis bodoh yang menyebalkan untukku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sa-su-ke." Sapanya, bahkan menyenggolku.

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukannya?" Ucapku, risih.

"Begitu saja kau sudah marah, apa pinggangmu seperti seorang kakek-kakek? Akan mudah rapuh saat di senggol." Ucapnya, aku tidak suka cara bicaranya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak marah, tapi berhenti menyenggolku dan dari mana saja kau? Kau terlambat bangun?" Ucapku, walaupun berhadapan rumah, kami jarang untuk pergi bersama, kami sudah bukan anak TK atau SD yang akan pergi bersama, itu perintah ibuku, sekarang sudah SMA tidak perlu ada yang di tunggu lagi dan aku bebas pergi lebih dulu darinya.

"Heheh, begitulah." Ucapnya, ceria.

Kami lulus di SMA yang sama, nilainya lumayan untuk tetap di pertahankannya, aku hanya ingin dia bisa lebih fokus belajar dari pada mengurus hal yang tidak jelas dan tidak ada gunanya, lagi pula gadis yang pintar itu jauh lebih baik.

Tanpa sadar aku sendiri sudah membentuk kepribadiannya, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang pandai dan juga kuat, rambutnya kini sudah semakin panjang, sepinggang, dia tidak lagi bermain di terik matahari dan sekarang kulitnya semakin terawat, walaupun sikap tomboy dan kasar masih tidak pernah hilang darinya, satu hal yang membuatku memberinya nilai plus, dia cukup cantik dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Ada soalnya yang ingin aku tanyakan, sepulang sekolah bagaimana jika belajar bersama?" Tanyanya.

"Hn." Gumamku.

"Apa kak Itachi ada di rumah?"

"Kau ingin belajar atau bermain game? Kakakku sedang sibuk dengan ujian proposalnya." Ucapku, dia masih saja ingin bermain.

"Aku tidak bermain game, hanya tanya saja." Ucapnya, dia tidak bisa berbohong, ini gara-gara kakak terus menambah koleksi gamenya, Sakura jadi ikut kecanduan bermain, nilainya akan buruk jika kakak hanya mengajaknya bermain game, kenapa malah aku yang jadi repot untuk mengurusnya? Aku jadi terkesan sebagai ibu yang mengawasi anaknya belajar, apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke!

"Sakura." Panggil teman-temannya.

"Yo, selamat pagi!" Ucapnya dan kini berlari ke arah teman-temannya, aku sampai bisa mendengar ucapan bisik-bisik mereka, bisik-bisik tidak perlu pakai _loudspeaker_ , semuanya terdengar dengan jelas.

"Pagi-pagi sudah pacaran."

"Dia bukan pacarku, sudah aku katakan Sasuke itu adalah sahabatku." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau akan menyesal loh, Sasuke itu banyak fansnya."

"Aku tidak peduli, dia tetap adalah sahabatku." Ucap Sakura.

Berhenti melangkah, ucapannya memang benar, selama ini apa yang bisa aku harapkan? Hubungan kami sejak dulu, sejak kecil hanya sebatas teman bermain, teman bermain? Aku sampai lupa, dulunya aku sangat membencinya, kembali mengingat saat aku membuatnya tertidur cukup lama karena obat ayah, aku jadi bingung sendiri, apa yang sudah aku pikirkan saat itu, jika saja dia tidak bangun, aku akan menjadi orang jahat dan aku akan lebih menyakiti kedua orang tuanya, ibuku bahkan jauh lebih khawatir dari pada bibi Mebuki, dan sekarang dia menganggapku sahabatnya, sejak kapan kami menyandang status sahabat itu? Aku sendiri masih sedikit sulit jika menganggapnya teman, saat itu dia hanya butuh teman dan menjadikanku sasarannya.

Sahabat yaa?

Ah, tidak buruk, lebih baik memang seperti itu, tanpa sadar aku pun mulai terbiasa akan sikap kasarnya itu, sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang ku temui beberapa kali, bisa di gambarkan jika dia gadis unik, meskipun sedikit aneh, seorang gadis yang tidak bisa menjadi gadis, dia sangat cocok dengan itu, masih tidak sadar juga akan dirinya, sudah memasuki SMA dan masih tetap cuek akan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

udpate...~

udah beberapa hari server fanfic ini sepertinya lemot yaa, author cukup kesusahan kalau mau update, kalau lama loading jadi malas di update *kesal* =_="

karena _mood_ sedang buruk, ya udah, cuma mau katakan itu.

see you next chapter...~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 5 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat memasuki SMA, satu hal yang aku harapkan, Sakura tidak mendapatkan lagi kasus bullyan dan aku rasa dia harus berteman dengan orang-orang yang ingin berteman dengannya, tidak ada lagi perantara menyampaikan perasaan yang malah menyerangnya, aku benar-benar marah jika hal itu akan terjadi lagi padanya, namun aku hanya memikirkan Sakura dan aku sendiri.

 **Bughtt!**

"Dasar, masih junior tapi sudah berlagak, kau yaa murid yang populer itu, jangan coba-coba bertingkah di sini." Ucap seorang senior padaku.

Mengepalkan tanganku dan membalas mereka, konyol! Apa mereka pikir aku mau saja menjadi murid populer! Siapa juga yang ingin menjadi murid seperti itu! Senior ini marah karena murid perempuan yang di sukainya menolaknya dan mengatakan suka padaku.

Gila! Kalian benar-benar gila, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa gadis itu dan tidak ada urusannya denganku.

 **Bught!**

Kembali mendapat pukulan, mereka ada lima orang dan aku kalah jumlah.

"Sial! Beraninya kau melawan seniormu!" Ucapnya dan memukul wajahku lagi.

"Senior, cih! Senior apa yang sudah ingin lulus tapi bertingkah sebagai preman di sekolah, masa depan kalian hanya akan menjadi sampah!" Ucapku, aku sudah cukup kesal dengan berbagai tuduhan bodoh mereka, apa mereka pikir aku akan diam saja? Aku tidak akan seperti itu, aku tidak mau mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Sialan kau!"

"Sensei! Ada yang berkelahi!" Teriak seseorang.

Para senior itu berhenti dan berlari menjauh, mereka takut mendapat sanksi yang cukup keras jika ketahuan berkelahi.

Mereka tidak melihat siapa yang berteriak itu, tapi aku akan sangat hapal dengan suaranya, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu menghampiriku.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya, menatap ke arahnya dan dia terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah." Ucapku, menyingkirkannya dari hadapanku.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Sudut bibirmu berdarah dan mukamu lebam. Ayo kita UKS." Ucapnya, dia bahkan tidak peduli saat aku mendorongnya menjauh, tangannya terus menarik lenganku dan di sana sakit, para senior tadi juga menginjak lenganku.

"Sakit, bodoh." Ucapku dan menepis tangannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku akan membawamu perlahan." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin ke UKS dan aku tidak ingin dibantu olehmu, pergi dari sini." Ucapku, aku bukan orang lemah, kau bahkan tahu itu Sakura, jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala!" Tegasnya, dia marah padaku.

"Kaulah yang keras kepala!" Kesalku, kami saling bertatapan, yang terlihat olehku raut khawatir Sakura dan aku menatap marah padanya. "Berhenti peduli padaku." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa peduli pada temanku sendiri, jangan seperti ini Sasuke, apa kau tidak tahu, selama ini aku benar-benar tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kau membantuku menyelesaikan kasus bullyanku dan apa salahnya aku juga membantumu." Ucapnya.

Entah mengapa aku semakin kesal mendengar ucapannya, aku tidak perlu rasa kasihan darinya, sejak awal aku memang tidak akan peduli padanya, aku melakukannya karena secara langsung itu berkaitan denganku.

"Jika kau keras kepala terus, aku akan mengaduh pada bibi Mikoto." Ancamnya.

Terdiam sejenak, setiap kali dia mengatakan hal itu, aku ingin membalasnya, sangat ingin bisa membalasnya, tapi lagi-lagi ibuku lebih berpihak padanya.

Mendecak kesal dan berjalan pergi.

"Kita harus ke UKS." Ucap Sakura, masih tetap dengan rasa ingin membantunya, dia menggenggam tanganku yang bahkan masih kotor saat aku terjatuh di tanah, menarikku dan jalannya cukup cepat hingga ke ruang UKS.

"Sensei, tolong obati Sasuke." Ucap Sakura saat kami tiba di sana.

"Ada apa ini? Kau berkelahi Sasuke?" Ucap seorang guru yang sedang bertugas di UKS, dia bahkan mengenal hampir seluruh murid yang ada di bangunan sekolah ini.

"Sasuke tidak berkelahi, sensei, para senior-hmmppp!" Segera menutup mulut Sakura, dia benar-benar cerewet dan tidak bisa diam.

"Jangan dengarkan dia sensei." Ucapku, tidak perlu sampai mengaduh pada sensei.

"Arrghh!" Teriakku. Melepaskan tanganku dari mulut Sakura, dia menggigitnya, menggigit tanganku.

"Para senior memukul Sasuke tanpa alasan sensei!" Tegas Sakura, dia berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Menatap tanganku, sial! Dia benar-benar menggigitnya dengan keras.

"Lagi-lagi para senio berulah. Kau mengingat wajah mereka Sasuke?" Ucap sensei padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengingat satu pun." Ucapku, aku malas untuk mengingat kembali wajah konyol mereka.

"Jika kau ingin bekerja sama, bantu sensei menemukan para senior yang memukulmu, ini tidak boleh terjadi pada sekolah kita, kasus seperti ini akan membawa dampak buruk pada murid lain, mungkin hari ini kau yang di pukul, besoknya ada murid lagi yang seperti ini dan membuat mental mereka memburuk." Jelas sensei itu.

Sayangnya aku tipe yang tidak begitu peduli, aku tidak perlu membuat masalah ini menjadi besar jika mereka hanya sekali menggangguku, lagi pula aku juga memukul mereka dengan keras, kalau sensei tahu alasan yang sebenarnya mereka memukulku, ini akan jauh terdengar konyol.

"Sasuke, katakan saja." Ucap Sakura.

Menatap padanya dan memasang wajah kesalku, kau sudah menggigit tanganku, dasar gadis barbar! Sakura memasang wajah bingungnya, apa dia hanya pura-pura bodoh? Memperlihatkan tanganku padanya dan di sana ada bekas gigitannya, cukup jelas.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

Meminta Sakura kembali saja ke kelas, sensei yang akan mengobati lukaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pulang dan bertemu ibu, aku hanya mengatakan jatuh dan ibu tidak percaya, aku tidak ingin ibu khawatir dengan masalah kecil ini, berbaring di kasurku, ah tidak, berjalan keluar kamarku dan masuk ke kamar kakakku, berbaring di ranjangnya dan dia sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, sebentar lagi kakak akan lulus.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Ucapnya saat melihatku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Di pukul beberapa senior." Ucapku, aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada kakakku.

"Apa! Siapa mereka? Biar aku memberi mereka pelajaran, mereka harus kena pasal penganiayaan." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, cukup selesaikan saja masa kuliahmu dan jangan terlibat masalah apapun." Ucapku.

Aku ingin kakakku tetap di pandang baik dan dia tidak perlu punya masalah apapun, kakak berhenti mengetik dan menatap wajahku.

"Apa sudah di kompres?" Tanyanya, dia jadi khawatir.

"Hn, sudah." Ucapku.

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan, wajah tampan adikku sampai rusak begini, mereka juga harus mendapat balasannya."

"Sudah-sudah, kau jadi repot."

"Aku tidak akan repot, ini masalah yang serius Sasuke, apa mereka terus mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, hanya baru kali mereka menghajarku."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada ibu?"

"Hanya jatuh dan jangan coba-coba katakan yang sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin membuat ibu khawatir."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?"

"Apalagi ayah, dia akan menyeret mereka semua ke penjara sekarang juga." Ucapku, ayahku akan tegas akan hal apapun, apalagi jika ada kasus yang menyangkutku atau kakak, ayah akan cepat bertindak.

"Kau benar-benar-"

"Sasuke." Itu suara Sakura.

Ucapan kak Itachi terpotong, dia mendengar suara Sakura.

"Apa karena Sakura akan datang kau bersembunyi di kamarku?" Ucapnya, cih, dia mengetahuinya, aku sedang malas bertemu gadis berisik itu.

"Sakura, Sasuke berada di kamarku." Teriak kak Itachi.

Sial! Kenapa malah membuka pintu dan memanggil Sakura, bodoh! memilih tidur dan berbaring membelakangi mereka.

"Aku membawakan ini untuk Sasuke, semoga lukamu cepat sembuh." Ucapnya.

Suara Sakura cukup jauh, mungkin dia tidak masuk ke kamar kakak dan hanya berdiri di depan pintu, dia masih sangat menghargai kakakku dan area privasinya, kecuali kamarku, dia tidak peduli dan seenaknya masuk.

"Terima kasih yaa, tidak masuk dulu?" Ucap kak Itachi.

"Ti-tidak perlu, ada yang ingin aku kerjakan jadi hanya sebentar saja." Ucapnya dan suara Sakura telah menghilang.

Berbalik saat kakak sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Apa ini yang namanya pacaran dan sedang bertengkar?" Ucap kakakku.

"Pertama, kami tidak pacaran, kedua, kami tidak bertengkar." Ucapku, dari mana lagi dia mendapat ucapan seperti itu!

"Masih tidak mengakuinya juga? Kalian sudah bersama cukup lama."

"Bersama tidak berarti kami pacaran, jangan konyol." Ucapku, kesal. Menatap ke arah kakakku dan dia memegang sesuatu, bungkusan dari toko yang menjual taiyaki (sejenis cemilan kue berbentuk ikan dan kadang isinya kacang merah).

Segera bangun dan merampas bungkusan itu sebelum kakak mengambil isinya.

"Hey, aku hanya ingin mengambilnya satu." Protesnya.

"Apa ini yang Sakura bawa?" Ucapku.

"Iya, dia membawakannya untukmu dan semoga lekas sembuh ucapnya."

"Aku dengar itu, kau pikir aku tuli."

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingin mendengar ucapannya. Kalau begitu kau harus membaginya."

"Tidak." Ucapku dan beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

"Tidak mau bertemu orangnya tapi mau cemilannya, akui saja jika kau cemburu jika aku memakan bawaan pacarmu!" Teriak kesal kak Itachi tapi aku tidak peduli dan sudah masuk ke kamarku.

Berbaring di kamarku dan membuka bungkusan itu, ah, aku tahu taiyaki dari toko ini, mereka membuatnya dengan sangat enak dan isi kacang merahnya tidak begitu manis, dia masih saja tahu apa yang aku sukai.

Ahhk! Setiap menguyah sudut bibir yang terluka akan terasa perih, sial, aku benar-benar sial hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya.

Aku rasa tidak ada yang namanya berhenti untuk mereka, senior itu kembali dan mereka masih terlihat marah padaku, bahkan lukaku belum sembuh total, apa mereka sudah gila hanya karena seorang gadis?

"Sebaiknya kau pindah sekolah saja." Ucapnya.

Berbalik dan memilih pergi, tidak ada gunanya meladeni senior seperti mereka.

"Hey! Kau masih tetap melawan kami!" Ucapnya, marah.

Berhenti.

"Ambil saja gadis yang kau katakan itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia." Ucapku, cuek.

"Omong kosong, hanya berpura-pura dan kau akan mengambilnya, ada banyak gadis yang bisa bersamamu, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan yaa."

"Bodoh, kau ini senior tapi tidak pernah punya pikiran sama sekali, jika dia menyukaimu, dia akan datang sendiri padamu, jangan memaksa orang seenaknya dan berhenti menuduhku, aku tidak pernah melakukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucapku, aku ingin hal konyol ini berakhir.

"Para senior! Senyum!"

 **Cekrek.**

"Wah, kalian terlihat semua di sini, aku bisa melaporkan kalian pada kepala sekolah dengan kasus pemukulan murid junior." Ucap Sakura.

Dari mana dia bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Gadis ini berlari dari belakang para senior itu dan kini berdiri di hadapanku, dia bahkan telah mengambil gambar dari para senior di hadapan kami.

"Kau berani pada seniormu! Hapus foto itu sekarang juga!" Ucap senior itu.

"Aku tidak mau dan berhenti memukul temanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Teman katanya, hahahaha apa kau salah satu gadis yang menyukai pemuda sialan ini? Dasar, kalian para gadis benar-benar buta."

"Kaulah yang buta senpai! Apa kau pernah bercermin? Wajahmu itu sangat jelek! Pantas saja tidak ada gadis yang menyukaimu, sudah jelek, bersikap kasar bahkan sok dengan kekuasaannya sebagai senior, kau tidak akan lulus jika otakmu pun pas-pasan." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan berani menantang para senior itu.

Senior itu hanya terdiam tapi langkahnya cukup cepat, menarik Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari pukulan senior itu, hampir saja, jika tidak menarik gadis berisik ini wajahnya benar-benar akan di pukul.

"Sial! Kalian berdua akan kami habisi hari ini." Ucap senior itu, tapi sedikit berbeda dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Sudahlah, hentikan, lebih baik membuatnya menghapus foto kita." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak mau di keluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena masalah perasaanmu."

"Benar, itu hanya mati konyol namanya."

"Diam kalian! Kenapa kalian malah berpihak pada kedua anak ingusan itu."

"Jelek! Berhenti memanggil kami ingusan! Kami sedang tidak flu, bodoh!" Sakura masih tidak diam juga, tapi dia benar-benar tidak gentar, bahkan hampir saja kena pukulan, dia masih ingin meladeni senior itu.

"Sakura, hentikan." Tegurku, dia akan menambah masalah untuknya jika tidak berhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

kemungkinan author akan update ini tiap hari lagi seperti "to be princess" yaa semoga tidak ada halangan yang membuat saya tidak update dan sebagainya XD.

author akan balas beberapa review yang sepertinya author perlu sampaikan.

untuk Lacus Clyne 123 : tenang-tenang beberapa karakter yang kamu sebutkan tentu saja akan muncul :)

untuk Azure Shine : meskipun ini Sasuke pov, akan ada sakura Pov, sejak awal cuma katakan Sasuke pov yang akan lebih dominan, hehehehe jadi di tunggu aja yaa... uhk.~ selamat datang kembali untuk membaca fic author *senang*

untuk yang lainnya, terima kasih atas review semangatnya. fic ini cukup membuat mood author jadi happy, makanya author lebih senang mengerjakan fic ini dari pada yang sweet blood, sweet sedang masuk alur yang rumit dan kebiasaan author ini adalah, kabur saat konflik muncul. =_=" *maafkn saya*.

baiklah. author masih tidak tahu ada apa dengan server fanfic ini, selalu saja error, jika kalian mendapat kasus yang sama dengan saya, silahkan sharing yaa... :)

.

.

See you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 6 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pikir aku takut? Aku akan melawan para senpai ini." Bisik Sakura.

Bodoh, bisakah gadis ini sadar jika dia hanya seorang gadis biasa dan bukan _wonder women_? Apa perlu aku memukul kepalanya atau menyiramnya dengan air agar sadar? Mau sampai kapan dia punya pikiran bisa melawan anak laki-laki.

"Sakura." Panggilku agar dia menatapku, aku sampai harus menatap marah padanya. "Hentikan ini." Aku bahkan menekan setiap ucapanku agar dia mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Ucapnya dan tidak berani menatapku.

Kau bisa apa untuk membantuku? Kau hanya menambah masalah.

"Sudah basa-basi kalian? Hari ini kalian akan ku buat kapok agar tidak melawan senior lagi." Ucap senior yang masih keras kepala itu dengan segala amarahnya, teman-temannya memilih diam hanya melihat-lihat saja, mereka tidak ingin ikut campur lagi.

"Sensei! Di sebelah ini." Teriak Sakura.

Ada tiga guru datang, para senior tidak bisa lari lagi. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan para guru tahu kami berada di sini?

"Sudah aku katakan aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sakura.

Aku merasa sedikit lega, aneh, aku lega akan hal ini, aku pikir dia benar-benar akan melawan senior itu dengan kekerasan, dia memang kuat, tapi aku tak pernah melihat dia benar-benar berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki, kecuali dia pernah memukulku.

Setelah kejadian itu, para senior yang sudah memukulku mendapat teguran dan skors selama dua minggu, jika mereka berulah lagi, mereka akan segera di keluarkan dari sekolah, Sakura mempunyai bukti di ponselnya, dia sampai memotret para senior yang marah.

Gadis yang terlalu ingin ikut campur dan merasa dirinya sok kuat.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, kami kembali belajar bersama, aku pikir aku harus berterima kasih banyak padanya, dia membantuku menyelesaikan kasus ini, meskipun sudah di larang berkali-kali, dia tetap dengan keras kepalanya.

"Kau berterima kasih? Tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya." Ucapnya dan memasang wajah aneh itu, antara ingin mengejek dan jijik mendengar ucapanku sendiri.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika berbicara seperti itu." Ucapku, kesal.

Aku tidak tahu, jika aku memang sangat jarang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Ciiee...~ akur lagi."

Melirik ke arah pintur kamarku yang terbuka sedikit, wajah menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Berisik!" Kesalku dan melempar buku cetakku ke arah kakakku, pintaku tertutup sebelum buku cetak nan tebal itu mengenai wajahnya, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahnya, apalagi ucapan salah pahamnya, menatap Sakura, dia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kakakku, kau juga, konyol.

 **Plak!**

"Kenapa memukul kepalaku! Kak Itachi yang mengganggumu." Protesnya dan memegang kepalanya.

"Kau dan dia sama-sama menyebalkan." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, di kamarku, kami sibuk belajar, jadi ingat, jika selesai jadwal belajar bersama, kami akan bermain, itu tidak mungkin di lakukan lagi, lagi pula saat liburan dia memilih pergi bersama teman-temannya, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada dia harus menjadikanku sasarannya untuk menghabiskan waktu, tidak ada hal yang bisa di lakukan bersama lagi saat telah menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA ini, akan terkesan konyol jika masih bermain kejar-kejaran, apa Sakura benar-benar sudah berubah?

"Sasuke." Panggilnya, dia berhenti menulis soal yang sedang di pelajarinya, menatapku yang tengah membaca buku.

"Ada apa? Masih tidak mengerti?" Tanyaku tanpa menghentikan apa yang aku baca.

"Bukan."

Berhenti membaca dan melihatnya, dia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan sesuatu padaku.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Ucapku, dia adalah tipe yang jujur, mungkin saja padaku, tidak ada hal yang bisa Sakura tutupi dariku, dia akan mengatakan segalanya.

"Seorang murid laki-laki dari kelas lain menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Ucapnya.

"Lalu?" Aku tidak tahu maksud dari ucapannya ini, apa dia ingin aku mendengar ceritanya atau ingin mendengar pendapatku.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti akan hal ini, jadi aku belum bisa memberikan jawaban untuknya, menurutmu apa aku jawab iya atau tidak?" Ucapnya.

Dasar bodoh, kenapa aku yang harus menjawab? Kau yang akan pacaran dan bukan aku.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab tidak, apa kau akan mengikuti ucapanku?" Ucapku, aku melihat reaksinya, tatapan itu seakan ingin mendengar ucapanku, ada apa denganmu Sakura? Kau bebas menjawabnya.

"Begitu yaa." Ucapnya perlahan dan menjadi tenang.

"Bodoh." Ucapku dan menyentil jidatnya. "Kau bisa menjawabnya sesuai apa yang kau rasakan." Tambahku.

"Tapi jika saja aku sudah punya pacar, bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan sendirian." Ucapnya, itu adalah alasannya kenapa dia ingin mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku tidak akan sendirian, kau bisa bersama orang yang kau sukai." Ucapku.

Wajahnya terlihat senang, apa dia sudah mendapat jawaban yang akan di katakannya? Mungkin saja, jika pun kau sudah memiliki pacar, aku, uhm... aku tidak tahu, rasa bersama ini membuatku sedikit bingung, menatapnya, aku tidak tahu perasaan macam yang ada pada benakku.

Awalnya aku cukup membencinya, berikutnya dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai temanku, dia ingin menjadi sahabatku dan dia ingin aku pun mengakui hubungan kita ini, mungkin hanya karena akrab dengannya jadi hanya aku yang akan terus bersamanya.

Hubungan yang tumbuh perlahan ini berakhir menjadi sebuah persahabatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, saat aku melihatnya, aku tahu Sakura menjawab apa.

"Kami pacaran, terima kasih atas nasehatmu Sasuke, kau benar-benar teman terbaik." Ucapnya, wajahnya terlihat senang dan rona merah itu menghiasi wajahnya.

Ini tidak membuatku senang.

"Aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan." Ucapku.

"Ah, baiklah, apa kita bisa belajar lagi saat di rumahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku akan keluar dan mungkin akan lama." Bohongku.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja, dah." Ucapnya. Dia pergi bersama pemuda itu, pemuda berambut merah yang di sukainya.

Perasaan macam apa ini? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan rasanya aku ingin menarik Sakura kembali, dia sudah pergi, dia pergi bersama pemuda lain dan aku membiarkannya, apa ini sudah tepat? Perasaan aneh macam apa ini? Aku benar-benar bingung.

Sadar Sasuke!

Aku harus sadar akan hal ini, apa ini yang namanya kebebasan? Akhirnya aku benar-benar bebas darinya, bebas dari gadis kasar itu, aku tidak perlu pusing akan dia lagi, aku tidak perlu sibuk mengurusnya lagi, tidak perlu ada yang menggangguku dan ini membuatku merasa,

Aneh?

Ini benar-benar aneh, bukannya aku harus senang?

Beberapa kali kami sering berpapasan, Sakura akan menyapaku dan aku hanya memasang wajah tembokku, aku akan mencoba tidak peduli padanya lagi, sudah ada pemuda yang akan lebih peduli padanya.

Menghindarinya,

Cara lain agar kami tidak benar-benar bertemu, saat dia akan ke rumah, aku akan pura-pura keluar dan kembali ke rumah, semua yang aku lakukan untuk menghindarinya saja agar dia terbiasa dengan orang lain, tidak denganku lagi yang seperti benalu, terus menempel kemana aku pergi.

Tapi,

Sekali lagi ada yang aneh padaku, semuanya aku lakukan malah membuatku tidak senang dan lebih gelisah dari biasanya, aku sempat mendapatkan tatapan itu, wajah Sakura malah menjadi sedih, dia bersama pemuda yang di sukainya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia, ada apa dengannya? Aku harus menahan diri agar tidak kembali ikut campur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu, aku pikir Sakura akan berhenti menemuiku, tapi dia kembali lagi menemukanku di rumah, kembali lagi seenaknya masuk kamarku dan juga, dia ingin berbicara padaku.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak suka padanya, selalu saja memintaku untuk menjaga sikap, tidak boleh akrab dengan itu dan ini, jika beratku bertambah, dia menyuruhku diet, memangnya dia siapa! Aku sangat kesal padanya." Ucap Sakura, dia tiba-tiba putus dengan pacarnya itu, alasan karena Sakura tidak suka di perintah, aku tahu dia tipe gadis yang lebih ingin bebas.

"Hn." Gumamku.

"Aku menyesal menjawab pernyataannya."

"Hn." Gumamku lagi.

"Sasuke, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Ucapnya.

"Ah, aku mendengarmu." Ucapku.

Lihatlah apa yang di lakukannya, dia berbaring seenaknya di atas kasurku lagi, hingga berantakan, aku baru merapikan kasurku beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku pikir kau suka padanya." Ucapku.

"Awalnya aku suka, hanya saja setelah bersamanya sikap aslinya keluar, dan dia sudah membuat kesabaranku habis." Ucap Sakura dan dia terlihat kesal.

Dia begitu sederhana untuk memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Entalah, aku tidak mau pacaran lagi dengan siapapun." Ucapnya, tapi ada yang berbeda dari tatapannya, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, untuk apa pacaran jika mendapatkan orang yang hanya merepotkan." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin pacaran dengan seseorang yang sesuai keinginanmu saja?"

"Tentu! Jika bisa aku ingin pemuda yag sepertimu, kau benar-benar pengertian Sasuke dan aku jauh lebih nyaman denganmu."

Ucapannya cukup membuatku terkejut, menatap ke arahnya, apa dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya itu?

"Kalau begitu, pacaran denganku?" Ucapku tiba-tiba, sial! Apa yang aku ucapkan!

"Hahahahahahahah...!"

Hanya ada tawa lepas darinya. "Jangan bercanda Sasuke, kita tidak mungkin pacaran." Ucapnya, dia mengatakannya dengan begitu santai.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau adalah sahabatku, aku tidak ingin mengubah hubungan yang telah lama kita bangun, ini sangat sulit loh, kau harus tahu-"

Sejenak jantungku berdegup kencang, sekarang aku sudah meredahkan detak jantung yang tak jelas itu, aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku sampai ingin berlari keluar dari kamarku, terdiam, aku mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia mengatakan jika aku adalah orang yang sulit baginya, dulu, dia sengaja bersikap kasar padaku, memaksaku dengan berbagai alasan, dia ingin aku tetap bermain dengannya meskipun harus berkali-kali membuatku marah, semua yang di lakukannya untuk membangun hubungan persahabatan itu.

"-Maka dari itu, aku ingin tetap kita menjaganya hingga kita tua nanti."

"Omong kosong." Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan itu darinya.

Sakura menatapku, dia menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Kau harus tahu ini, aku sudah bosan dengan hubungan pertemanan yang tidak jelas ini denganmu, sejak dulu aku terus menahan diri, sekarang aku tidak akan menahannya lagi dan sadarlah Sakura, kau itu seorang gadis." Ucapku, aku rasa inilah ucapanku yang cukup keterlaluan baginya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke?"

"Berhenti berteman denganku, aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan seperti ini denganmu." Tegasku.

Dia tidak menatap ke arahku, tapi gelagat itu, dia jadi terkesan menjadi canggung padaku dan mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Begitu yaa, aku pikir selama ini kau tetap ingin berteman denganku, tapi gara-gara aku terus memaksamu, kau jadi terpaksa." Ucapnya.

"Ah, satu hal lagi-" Jangan katakan! Kenapa mulut ini tidak bisa diam! Jangan katakan apapun lagi! "Aku bahkan pernah berniat membuatmu tidak pernah sadar dengan obat tidur ayahku, alasannya hanya karena aku tidak ingin kau dekat denganku lagi, apa kau tahu itu?"

Siaal! Kenapa aku mengatakan itu juga!

Saat ini, aku menutupi rasa terkejutku, wajah itu, Sakura memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya padaku, untuk pertama kalinya, seumurku hidupku, mimik wajah yang sangat aku harapkan itu akhirnya muncul, namun terasa menyakitkan bagiku.

"Ma-maaf, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarku.

Menghela napas, apa yang sudah aku katakan? Aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan hal yang hampir saja aku ucapkan padanya, sial! Aku sudah gila jika pada akhirnya akan memiliki perasaan dengan gadis kasar itu, ini gara-gara kakak yang terus-terus mengatakan hubungan kami yang tidak masuk akal itu, ini bukan sebuah perasaan yang seperti itu, tenanglah, tenanglah, aku hanya terbawa suasana dan bukan seperti yang Sakura pikirkan, aku mungkin hanya terbiasa dengannya, makanya mengatakan hal itu.

Aku yakin sekarang Sakura sudah menganggap aku tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi dan perasaan ini, memegang dada, gejolak aneh yang semakin membuatku sakit, aku menyakiti perasaannya dan hubungan yang susah payah di bangunnya.

Apa ini akhir dari hubungan kami?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...

konflik permulaan, yak kira-kira begitu.

balas review :

Azure Shine : uhmm... begitu yaa, author pikir endnya udah kek sesuai, kek pengen bikin ngegantung, tapi malah maksa yaa? heheh nggk ada alasan nggak ada ide dan capek ngetik kok, (berusaha menjawab benar) ciyuuss...~ tidak ada, itu malah kepikiran emang pengen di kasih gitu aja Xd

Nejes : Semangat..! *membara*

Ve27 : terima kasih, bener, jarang-jarang ada, kalau ada pun, sasukenya ke bangs*t banget, pernah nemu, karya author pun hampir semua sakura pov, jadi ini sedang coba-coba Sasuke pov, (sampai kesulitan mikir sebagai Sasuke) :D :D

HYSTXX : Author suka dengan cewek yang nggak lemah, hehehe, Sakura kan tipe yang kuat kan, kan, jadi agak malas kalau di buat lemah XD

baiklah, karena tak ada yang di sampaikan, jadi balas review 4 biji yang nongol.

.

.

See you Next Chapter..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 7 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

'Sasuke' sepertinya hanya nama itu yang terus aku panggil, awalnya begitu sulit berteman dengan anak yang bermarga Uchiha itu, dia tipe pendiam, malas bergerak, hanya terus membaca dan sikapnya sangat tenang, dia begitu pintar, dari sebelum masuk TK dia sudah pandai membaca dan sekarang dia lebih senang belajar di saat anak-anak hanya berpikir untuk bermain.

Dia akan selalu ikut apapun yang aku katakan padanya, atau mungkin dia hanya pasrah karena cuma aku yang terkesan cukup berani padanya, anak-anak lain jika ingin mendekatinya, dia akan memasang wajah temboknya dan berbicara cukup jahat pada anak-anak perempuan lain.

Hubungan ini terbentuk dengan sendiri, aku menyayanginya selayaknya aku memiliki saudara, sebagai anak tunggal aku hanya akan sendirian di saat kedua orang tuaku sibuk, Sasuke memiliki kakak, Uchiha Itachi, mereka terkesan mirip meskipun kak Itachi jauh lebih tua dari kami, sejak dulu dia sering membacakan cerita untukku, bermain denganku di saat Sasuke tidak peduli, hingga mengajakku bermain game di saat kepalaku pusing untuk mengerjakan tugas dan lagi Sasuke mulai keras untuk mengajariku belajar, aku tahu dia hanya ingin nilaiku tetap menjadi baik, dia pun perhatian padaku.

Hubungan ini, berubah, aku rasa aku mulai egois dengan sering menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda dengan sikap yang sangat dewasa, saat memasuki SD dia sudah sangat populer, hingga SMA, kepopulerannya itu menjadi-jadi, aku tahu, dia sangat pandai di segala pelajaran, olahraga, dan juga wajahnya cukup tampan, paman Fugaku saja tampan dan bibi Mikoto sangat cantik, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, mungkin Sasuke mewarisi segalanya, kejeniusan dan wajah _perfect_.

Saat masih di bangku SMP, banyak dari murid perempuan ingin aku menyampaikan perasaan mereka pada Sasuke, aku membantu mereka, tapi Sasuke tetap saja akan cuek dengan mereka semua, dari kebaikan itu, mereka menyerangku, aku tahu siapa saja yang melakukannya, aku tahu mereka marah dan menganggapku berbohong, saat ini aku benar-benar mengganggap Sasuke hanya sahabatku, tapi tidak ada yang mempercayaiku dan malah mengedarkan isu bohong tentang hubunganku dan Sasuke.

Aku pikir jika isu itu benar beredar, Sasuke akan menjauh dan marah padaku, aku tidak ingin kami seperti itu, makanya selama ini aku diam, aku menyelesaikan sendiri masalah yang aku punya, aku tidak ingin Sasuke terlibat.

"Berhenti peduli pada orang lain." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang mencoba melindungiku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku sedikit sulit jika harus menjauh dari Sasuke.

Berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan dia hanya semakin marah, aku tahu Sasuke, aku tahu maksudmu itu.

"-Tidak apa-apa!" Ucapku, aku memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika mereka menyerangku, lagi pula ini sebagai latihan pertahanan diri." Lanjutku, aku juga merasa tidak masalah, aku berbohong akan perasaan yang tidak enak setiap kali mendapat perlakuan buruk itu.

Namun, aku tidak cukup membuat mereka berhenti menyerangku, Sasuke, dia lebih bertindak dariku, meskipun dia diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, aku mengetahui segalanya, dia yang membuat para gadis itu berhenti menyerangku dengan kata-kata jahatnya, aku jadi membuatnya repot dengan masalahku ini.

Selamanya aku pikir, ini tidak apa-apa, aku yakin hanya memiliki hubungan sebagai 'sahabat' adalah jalan terbaik, lagi pula selama ini Sasuke hanya menatapku sebagai sahabatnya, aku pun harus sadar diri, dia tidak mungkin menyukai gadis yang kasar dan keras kepala sepertiku ini, suatu saat, dia pasti akan mendapatkan gadis yang sangat layak untuknya, hingga hari itu datang, aku akan dengan senang hati tetap menyandang status 'sahabat' bersamanya, setelahnya, aku pun harus mencari pria yang sesuai untukku, tapi tetap saja aku akan terus menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku.

Saat itu.

"Sakura, bisa bantu kami, para murid perempuan yang lain lain tidak bisa membantu mengangkatnya." Ucap salah satu murid laki-laki yang sekelas denganku, mereka ada sekitar 3 orang datang meminta bantuan padaku, hari ini sekolah akan mengadakan festival, mereka selalu berpikir jika aku bisa melakukan segalanya selayaknya seorang pemuda, meskipun mereka tahu aku ini juga adalah seorang perempuan, kadang Sasuke selalu menegur, aku sadar jika aku hanya seorang perempuan, aku hanya tidak ingin di anggap lemah dan selalu mengabaikan teguran Sasuke itu.

"Ya-ya, tolong bantu kami, yang lainnya masih sibuk bekerja dan murid perempuan lainnya tidak ingin mengangkat yang berat-berat, katanya mereka takut tangan dan kuku mereka lecet." Alasan mereka.

Mungkin hanya aku saja yang kurang merawat diri, tapi tidak ada alasanku untuk menolak, lebih baik aku membantu agar tugas kami jadi lebih cepat selesai.

"Baik." Ucapku dan mereka terlihat senang.

Baru saja akan mengangkat salah satu kardus, Sasuke datang dan menarik tanganku menjauh dari kardus itu.

"Kalian, apa kalian tidak sadar jika dia juga seorang gadis? Apa kalian pikir dia tidak akan apa-apa jika mengangkat yang berat-berat? Dimana otak kalian?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Ma-maafkan kami, biar kami yang akan mengangkatnya nanti." Ucap mereka dan kabur begitu saja setelah melihat Sasuke.

Aku sendiri sampai terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja datang seperti hantu.

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Aku masih sanggup melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, kalau begitu ubahlah dirimu jadi laki-laki dan angkat apapun yang kau suka." Ucapnya dan kini menatap tajam padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membantu." Ucapku, aku jadi kesal akan ucapannya.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatapku, aku sampai kesulitan menatapnya.

"A-apa?"

"Sadarlah jika kau pun hanya seorang gadis." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja.

 **Deg.**

Apa-apaan tadi! Aku sampai gugup, dia terlalu dekat hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Dasar Sasuke bodooh!" Teriakku.

Cih! Menyebalkan, kenapa dia malah bersikap seperti itu!

Aku kembali mengingatnya lagi, saat itu aku jadi mulai merasa aneh padanya.

Sesekali menatapnya kembali, saat di kelas, saat sedang olahraga, saat kami sedang belajar bersama dan saat aku tidak melakukan apapun, Sasuke akan sibuk membaca dan duduk di kursi, aku jadi bisa menatapnya saat berbaring di ranjangnya, sedikit konyol, aku suka berbaring di ranjang Sasuke, di sana ada bau pemuda itu, benar-benar bodoh, aku jadi terkesan seperti gadis mesum, tidak! tidak! Aku hanya terbiasa tidur di sini.

Tapi,

Sekali lagi, aku akan membatasi diriku dan selalu menyadarkan diriku tentang siapa Sasuke itu sebenarnya.

Benar!

Kami hanya sahabat, dan aku tidak ingin hubungan ini berakhir atau tergantikan.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat hari kelulusan SMP.

"Paman bajak laut!" Ucapku dan memeluk ayahku.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan Sakura, panggil ayahmu dengan benar!" Tegur ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa, anakku sudah jauh lebih dewasa." Ucap ayah.

Setiap melihatnya kembali ke Konoha aku merasa begitu rindu padanya, sejak kecil, ayah akan selalu pergi dan pulang cukup lama, bertahun-tahun baru akan kembali, setiap dia pulang, dia akan terkejut melihatku tumbuh dengan cepat, bukan aku yang tumbuh dengan cepat, dia saja yang pulangnya sangat lama.

Aku merasa senang saat dia kembali, meskipun bekerja sebagai kapten kapal dan terus berlayar ke berbagai negara, dia masih tetap mengingatku dan ibu, dia bahkan akan sempat menghubungi kami jika sudah bersandar di pelabuhan negara lain, mengatakan hadiah apa yang aku inginkan jika dia sudah pulang, sayang aku tidak ingin hadiah apapun, aku akan bosan menunggu hadiah itu jika ayah akan kembali cukup lama, aku hanya mengatakan padanya jika hadiah yang aku inginkan, ayah kembali dengan selamat, itu saja sudah cukup.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Sakura." Ucap paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kedua bagiku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Apa kabar Fugaku? Lama tak jumpa." Ucap ayah, dia mulai berbicara santai dengan paman Fugaku, yang aku tahu paman Fugaku dan ayah adalah teman.

 **.**

 **.**

Masa SMP berakhir, aku pikir akan mendapat kasus bullyan lagi, tapi malah Sasuke yang mendapat masalah, para senior memukulnya dan itu membuatku sangat marah, aku berteriak berbohong jika ada guru agar mereka berhenti memukul Sasuke.

Jika mendengar alasan mereka memukul Sasuke, aku juga merasa seakan ingin memukul mereka, mereka senior yang benar-benar konyol! Hanya karena masalah seorang gadis yang menolaknya saja, Sasuke menjadi sasaran, dimana pikiran mereka! Gila! Mereka benar-benar gila! Aku sangat ingin membalas mereka, tapi.

"Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan para senior itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia sedang memperingatkanku agar tidak bertindak gegabah.

Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat Sasuke seperti ini, wajahnya lebam dan sudut bibirnya terluka, sensei yang berada di UKS pun menasehati Sasuke agar bekerja sama dengannya, tapi dia tipe yang cuek, Sasuke selalu bermasa bodoh jika mereka tidak mengganggu lagi, Sasuke tidak akan peduli.

Bagaimana pun juga aku harus membantu Sasuke, aku akan selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemana dia pergi dan mendapatkan bukti dari para senior itu, saat mereka sibuk mengoceh aku mengirimkan pesan pada sensei yang berada di UKS, kami bekerja sama, aku mengajukan diri karena Sasuke tidak ingin di bantu, dia merasa seperti orang yang bisa melakukan segalanya, padahal dia pun mendapat perlakuan buruk.

Kasus Sasuke terselesaikan dan satu hal yang membuatku cukup senang.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku mendengar Sasuke berterima kasih padaku, biasanya dia akan memarahiku, mengejekku bodoh atau melakukan apapun jika dia sedang kesal padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu.

Aku menatap salah satu teman kelasku, kami tidak begitu akrab, tapi melihat sikapnya bersama seseorang yang di sukainya, mereka jadi tidak saling berbicara bahkan menyapa, dulunya mereka adalah sahabat, setelahnya pemuda yang sahabatnya itu menyatakan perasaannya, hubungan mereka yang awalnya sahabat, menjadi lebih berkembang sebagai pacar, sayangnya saat mereka pacaran tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan, hubungan saat sahabat jauh lebih membuat keduanya nyaman, dan sekarang, bahkan tegur-sapa pun menghilang, keduanya sama-sama seperti orang saat asing saat berpapasan.

Semenjak itu, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hubungan yang lebih bersama Sasuke, membayangkannya saja terasa begitu menyakitkan, saling tidak menyapa, saling tidak menegur, saling tidak mengenal, dan menjadi orang asing, aku tidak mau seperti itu.

Sudah aku putuskan, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kami adalah sahabat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap seorang pemuda dari kelas yang berbeda denganku, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku tidak tahu jika meskipun sikapku kasar dan tidak begitu feminim, ada yang terus memperhatikanku.

"Be-beri aku waktu." Ucapku, gugup, dia menjadi orang pertama yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, rasanya begitu aneh, gugup dan sedikit malu, tanganku sampai terasa dingin.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanyanya, dan aku bisa melihat jelas tatapan kecewa itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Sungguh! A-aku tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukaimu, tapi tolong beri aku waktu untuk berpikir, ini terlalu mendadak bagiku." Ucapku, dia tiba-tiba saja berpikir buruk tentang tanggapanku.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama memberi jawaban." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, sebenarnya dia juga sangat manis loh, Akasuna Sasori, fansnya pun cukup banyak, aku tidak peduli pada fansnya dan parasnya, tapi apa dia sungguh-sungguh tulus padaku?

Pada akhirnya.

Aku bertanya pada Sasuke, aku penasaran bagaimana tanggapannya jika ada pemuda lain yang menyukaiku? Apa dia akan membiarkanku memiliki hubungan dengan pemuda lain?

"Lalu?"

Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke, tatapannya sangat tenang, aku bahkan tidak melihat ekspresi apa-apa di wajahnya, dia tidak terkejut atau apapun, ini namanya _the power of_ _wall face._

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti akan hal ini, jadi aku belum bisa memberikan jawaban untuknya, menurutmu apa aku jawab iya atau tidak?" Tanyaku, anggap saja aku sedang konsultasi dengannya, tapi aku cukup salah untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah memiliki hubungan seperti ini, yang aku dengar dia sudah menolak banyak gadis, murid populer mah bebas.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab tidak, apa kau akan mengikuti ucapanku?" Ucapnya.

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar jawaban itu, aku sangat ingin kau mengatakan hal itu, tapi tidak mungkin, pikirkan kembali hubungan kita.

"Begitu yaa." Ucapku, terdiam dan memikirkan jawaban Sasuke.

"Bodoh." Ucapnya dan menyentil jidatku. "Kau bisa menjawabnya sesuai apa yang kau rasakan." Tambahnya, aku sampai menatap kesal padanya dan menggosok jidatku.

"Tapi jika saja aku sudah punya pacar, bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan sendirian." Ucapku, aku sedang membuat alasan konyol agar dia benar-benar membantuku memberi jawaban.

"Aku tidak akan sendirian, kau bisa bersama orang yang kau sukai." Ucapnya.

Setelah dia mengucapkan hal itu, aku hanya berpikir dan terus berpikir, benarkah itu yang Sasuke inginkan? Dia pun ingin aku bisa bersama pemuda yang aku sukai.

Pemuda yang aku sukai?

Mencoba memikirkan Sasori, kami tidak terlalu akrab, dia hanya sering menyapaku dengan ramah, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya, apa benar aku juga menyukai Sasori? Atau aku hanya mencoba mencari seseorang yang akan jauh lebih baik jika bersama dan tidak memiliki ikatan sebagai seorang sahabat pada hubungan awal, aku terus memikirkan jika aku tidak ingin hubungan kami berakhir buruk.

Ahhk! Aku sampai pusing memikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menjawab pernyataan Sasori, aku menerima pernyataannya dan kami resmi menjadi pacar, meskipun banyak yang iri padaku, aku tidak peduli, kalian ganggulah Sasuke semau kalian. Aku rasa bersama Sasori menjadi jalan yang tepat, hubunganku dan Sasuke akan tetap terjalin dengan baik, kami akan tetap menjadi sahabat selamanya, mungkin inilah yang aku harapkan dan begitu juga Sasuke, aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun,

Hal aneh terjadi, Sasuke semakin dingin padaku, sikapnya berubah, dia mulai jarang menegurku, beralasan jika sangat sibuk jika aku ingin belajar di rumahnya, kenapa? Aku pikir jika sudah punya pacar hubungan kami akan tetap biasa saja, kenapa dia malah menghindariku? Apa karena seorang pacar? Lagi pula aku sedang mencoba menyukai Sasori, aku belum benar-benar mengetahui Sasori seperti apa.

Aku sudah memikirkan baik-baik jika hubunganku dengan Sasuke akan tetap terjalin dan tidak akan terganggu, aku juga selalu menyapanya, aku tidak pernah membatasi diri dengannya, meskipun sudah memiliki pacar.

Semakin lama aku mulai merasa hubunganku dengan Sasori terasa hambar, bukan seperti ini yang aku harapkan, mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasakannya, di awal begitu bahagia, tapi jika Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, aku tidak menikmati hubungan pacaran ini.

"Bagaimana jika kencan lagi?" Ucap Sasori padaku.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan menatap malas padanya, punya pacar itu tidak juga membuatku bahagia.

"Aku ingin belajar, maaf." Ucapku.

"Kenapa jadi sibuk belajar? Kencan sekali lagi dan kau bisa belajar." Bujuknya.

"Tidak, Sasori." Tolakku.

"Sakura." Dia memanggilku dan tatapannya terlihat tidak senang. "Akhir-akhir kau pun menjadi aneh. Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku? Apa kau tetap menganggapku pacarmu?" Dia mulai berbicara hal yang sangat ingin aku jawab, jika sekarang.

Aku muak denganmu.

Aku menerimamu untuk menyelamatkan hubungan persahabatanku, tapi semakin kesini, hubunganku dengan Sasuke menjadi buruk, aku tidak senang akan hal itu, kebahagiaanku memudar, sepertinya Sasuke benar dengan ucapannya jika aku harus menolak dan bukan menerima, aku hanya terlalu bodoh untuk terus memikirkan bagaimana hubunganku dengannya, jika punya pacar? Sahabat pun tidak akan terganggu, aku terus memikirkan ini tidak akan membawa masalah, tapi Sasuke terus bungkam dengan segala hal yang di pikirkannya, aku kesulitan menebak apa isi kepalanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku meminta putus dengan Sasori, meskipun dia menolak, aku tetap tegas akan keputusanku, aku berhenti memiliki hubungan dengannya dan juga aku berbohong pada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak suka padanya, selalu saja memintaku untuk menjaga sikap, tidak boleh akrab dengan itu dan ini, jika beratku bertambah, dia menyuruhku diet, memangnya dia siapa! Aku sangat kesal padanya." Ucapku, semua itu bohong, Sasori tidak seperti itu, dia adalah pemuda yang baik, sangat baik, aku sampai takut jika dia akan marah saat kami putus, tapi dia hanya mengatakan jika berharap aku menemukan pemuda yang mungkin lebih baik darinya, jika tidak, dia akan datang kembali padaku.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada apa yang aku lakukan, Sasuke hanya terus bergumam, aku sedikit kesal akan jawabannya itu, dan tiba-tiba dia mengucapkan tentang pemuda sebagai kriteriaku, aku jadi keceplosan menjawab jika tipe pemuda yang aku inginkan seperti dia.

"Kalau begitu, pacaran denganku?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku sampai terkejut, menatap ke arahnya dan dia begitu tenang. Aku terus memikirkan hubungan yang berubah dan akan terputus, aku tidak menginginkan

Tertawa cukup keras, aku harus tertawa agar Sasuke tidak sadar akan raut wajahku tadi. Aku sampai mengatakan itu tidak mungkin padanya, aku mulai mengucapkan apapun yang ada pikiranku selama ini terhadapnya.

Benar,

Kami hanya sahabat, dan hubungan itu akan selamanya, bukannya aku ingin bersikap egois memiliki pacar dan juga sahabat, tapi aku ingin tidak ada hubungan yang berubah saat kami bersama atau tidak memiliki seseorang yang sangat dekat dan memiliki status, apa itu salah? Apa itu berat?

"Omong kosong." Ucap Sasuke.

Kembali terkejut, dia seperti tidak menerima akan ucapanku itu, berikutnya dia membuatku merasa ucapanku tidak pantas karena selama ini dia terpaksa bersamaku, terpaksa membangun hubungan ini dan itu membuatku sedih, aku menjadi merasa bersalah padanya dan malu akan sikapku yang dulu.

"Begitu yaa, aku pikir selama ini kau tetap ingin berteman denganku, tapi gara-gara aku terus memaksamu kau jadi terpaksa." Ucapku.

"Ah, satu hal lagi, aku bahkan pernah berniat membuatmu tidak pernah sadar dengan obat tidur ayahku, alasannya hanya karena aku tidak ingin kau dekat denganku lagi, apa kau tahu itu?"

Terkejut, kali ini sebuah kebenaran yang tak pernah aku ketahui, ahk, bukan, tapi kebenaran yang sempat aku lupakan, aku hanya sadar saat berada di rumah sakit, apa itu perbuatan Sasuke? Apa dia benar sengaja melakukannya? Apa sampai seperti itu rasa bencinya padaku?

"Ma-maaf, aku minta maaf." Ucapku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Segera pulang dan menangis di kamarku, aku sedih setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini, karena sikap egoisku, aku membuat Sasuke tersiksa selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke menjaga sikapnya hanya demi rasa terpaksa itu, aku benar-benar bodoh dan hanya mementingkan diriku sendiriku.

Hubungan persahabatan ini.

Hanya hubungan palsu yang aku bangun sendiri.

Sasuke tidak benar-benar ingin berteman denganku.

Aku rasa yang terbaik adalah.

Hubungan ini berakhir.

 **Ending Sakura Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update... cinngg..~

kali ini author akan memperlihatkan sudut pandang Sakura, (sakura pov) jadi berikutnya, pov Sakura akan muncul lagi, di sini perannya sebagai penjelas sih, pov Sasuke seperti menyimpan banyak hal yang sulit di keluarkan, dan akan ada sudut pandang author, ada banyak hal yang akan author buat di alur selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, alur dalam fic ini bikin author cukup nyaman, konflik nggak terlalu rumit-rumti gimana sih, sebenarnya simpel tapi watak manusia kadang yang simpel di bikin rumit, wkwkkw, biasanya sih gitu XD jadi para reader udah tahu Sakura gimana, emang sih disini dia agak egois tapi dia cuma ingin yang terbaik dan berakhir dengan salah paham terhadap ucapan Sasuke. sasuke dengan segala muka temboknya dan rasa egois yang jauh lebih tinggi, serah kalian dah =_="

akhirnya hubungan mereka berakhir,

TAMAT...

belum woyy...! beluumm...! :D

.

hari ini nggak balas review yaa, tapi tetap rajin mau terima kasih aja. :)

See you next Chapter...~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 8 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Setelah pembicaraan mereka yang sudah lewat seminggu itu, Sasuke masih sering memperhatikan Sakura, gadis itu, menjauh darinya, dia tidak tahu jika ucapannya itu malah menyakiti perasaan Sakura, hubungan mereka berakhir bukan karena hubungan yang berkembang, tapi hubungan yang masih membuat Sasuke berpikir jika dia tidak ingin bersahabat dengan Sakura, namun Sakura pun mengartikan lain dari apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

Tidak ada yang saling tegur-sapa, semuanya jadi terkesan biasa saja dan seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain, orang asing bagi mereka, murid-murid lain sering membicarakan mereka, awalnya terlihat begitu akrab meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan, namun keduanya mulai tak terlihat bersama atau bercanda bersama, masing-masing punya kesibukan dan lebih sering berkumpul bersama teman kelas mereka yang lainnya.

"Bawa ini pada Mikoto." Ucap Mebuki, meminta Sakura membawakan pai apel untuk tetangga mereka.

"Heee! Kenapa harus aku yang membawanya? Ibu saja." Tolak Sakura.

"Ibu masih sibuk membersihkan ini, cepat sana, Mikoto itu paling suka dengan pai apel, kau sudah sering di jaganya, seharusnya kau membawakan sesuatu untuknya, kau tidak ingin sedikit berbalas budi pada ibunya Sasuke?" Tegur Mebuki.

Ucapan ibunya membuatnya ingat akan sesuatu, saat dia dan Sasuke berada di kapal pesiar dan saling berbicara, Sasuke menyinggung akan balas budinya, namun mulai sekarang dia tidak bisa menemui Sasuke lagi, suasananya benar-benar berbeda.

Sakura dengan wajah malasnya berjalan keluar, satu-satunya yang tidak ingin di lakukannya adalah mendatangi kembali rumah Sasuke, setelah pembicaraan mereka saat itu, keduanya menjadi semakin jauh dan Sakura tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di rumah Sasuke.

Memencet bel dan berharap bukan Sasuke yang membukanya.

Sialnya.

"A-a-a-aku membawakan ini untuk bibi Mikoto, sudah, bye!" Ucap Sakura dan segera pergi dari situ setelah memberikan kue itu, dia benar-benar terkejut saat Sasuke yang membukakan pintu, dia pun terburu-buru mengatakan hal itu dan berlari pulang.

Sementara Sasuke, masih menatap pintu rumahnya yang tertutup dan di tangannya ada semangkuk pai apel, Sakura sudah menghilang dan dia baru saja menyadarkan diri jika tadi adalah Sakura.

Tatapannya terlihat sedih, bukan ini yang di harapkannya, dia pun tidak berniat berbicara kembali dengan Sakura, dia yakin jika Sakura tidak akan mendengarkannya, hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja. Sasuke merasa ada yang hilang dari apa yang sering di rasakanya, gadis itu tidak ada lagi untuk mengganggu kehidupannya, meskipun terkesan sebagai pengganggu, Sasuke seakan senang jika gadis itu cerewet dan merengek padanya.

Membawa pai apel itu masuk, berjalan menuju ruang tv dan ibunya sedang bersantai di sana, menaruh pai apel itu di meja.

"Siapa yang datang?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Sakura, ini untuk ibu." Ucap Sasuke, setelahnya beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan Sakura masuk?" Ucap Mikoto dan langkah Sasuke terhenti, jika dia mengatakan mereka bertengkar atau hubungan pertemanan mereka berakhir, apa yang akan di pikirkan ibunya? Sasuke sendiri bingung bagaimana menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Dia terburu-buru, jadi langsung pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sakura juga jarang datang ke rumah, kalian tidak belajar bersama lagi?"

"Sakura ingin belajar sendiri katanya." Karang Sasuke, dia pun tidak tahu jika semuanya akan berdampak pada belajar bersama mereka, Sakura jadi tidak ingin bertanya apapun masalah pelajaran yang sulit baginya.

Menghela napas, berjalan masuk ke kamarnya setelah ibunya berbicara, berbaring di ranjangnya yang sudah rapi sejak tadi, tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya lagi di saat sibuk membaca, tidur seenaknya di ranjangnya dan membuatnya berantakan dan juga cerita-cerita curhat konyol Sakura jika dia sedang di sekolah.

Hening,

Suasana damai yang di harap Sasuke tidak seperti ini, sejak dia mulai terbiasa dengan Sakura, semua jadi keseharian yang seakan wajib untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kelulusan SMA.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke akan naik ke atas panggung sebagai perwakilan murid yang lulus dengan mendapat peringkat teratas, dia masih melihat hasil dari Sakura, nilainya sedikit menurun semenjak mereka tidak belajar bersama lagi.

Sasuke mulai membicarakan pidatonya, menatap ke arah seluruh murid yang telah lulus dan matanya kini terfokus pada Sakura, gadis itu, terdiam, dan menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak lagi heboh di kursinya dan mengacungi jempol saat mata mereka bertemu.

Rasa hampa ini semakin membesar.

Sasuke bertemu kedua orang tua Sakura lagi, namun tidak bertemu gadis itu, kata kedua orang tuanya Sakura sedang ke toilet, tapi dia tahu jika gadis itu sedang menghindarinya.

Tidak ada perayaan bersama lagi, Kizashi, ayah Sakura hanya pulang sebentar dan kembali berlayar, saat ini, di restoran keluarga, Sakura dan ibunya sedang membuat acara kecil mereka.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil keluarga Uchiha lagi? Kita bisa makan bersama." Ucap Mebuki.

"Tidak usah, bu, sepertinya mereka punya rencana juga." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke.

"Kau ini, akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh, bahkan tidak belajar bersama Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bu."

"Baiklah, kau sudah menargetkan kampusmu?"

"Sudah, bu."

"Apa akan bersama Sasuke lagi? Kalian ini lama-lama akan berjodoh."

"Hentikan itu, bu. Selama ini Sasuke bersamaku hanya karena dia mendengar ucapan ibunya, bibi Mikoto ingin ada yang menjagaku selama ibu dan ayah sibuk bekerja." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai membicara fakta yang terjadi selama ini.

"Be-begitu, maafkan ibu, karena ayah dan ibu Sibuk, kau terus bersama keluarga Uchiha."

"Aku memahaminya, bu, maka dari itu, aku tidak akan pernah merengek pada kalian, aku tahu kalian bekerja pun semuanya untukku, maka dari itu, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf dan terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini, ayah bahkan repot-repot membawakanku hadiah saat pulang, padahal aku hanya ingin hadiah dimana ayah pulang dengan selamat." Ucap Sakura.

Mebuki menatap anak semata wayangnya itu, sedikit terharu mendengarnya, sekarang anak kecilnya sudah menjadi gadis dewasa yang benar-benar memahami segalanya.

"Makan yang banyak, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi mahasiswa." Ucap Mebuki.

"Tentu saja, aku akan makan semuanya." Tegas Sakura, berusaha melupakan masalah yang sedang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 tahun kemudian.**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

Sampai masa SMA itu berakhir, kami tidak pernah berbicara, saat menjadi perwakilan murid yang lulus, aku harus menyampaikan sedikit pidato perpisahan, naik ke atas podium, sesekali menatap ke arah Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak menatap ke arahku dan terus menundukkan wajahnya, raut wajah itu, dia seakan sedih terhadap sesuatu, mungkin saja itu adalah ucapanku saat itu, aku sudah membuatnya menjauh, aku lah yang patut di salahkan, aku pun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa padanya, aku takut jika aku hanya semakin membuatnya terpuruk.

Aku mendaftar di kampus kakakku, universitas K, mengambil jurusan manajemen akuntansi, aku ingin tahu Sakura kuliah dimana, tapi cukup sulit jika aku bertanya padanya, dia masih terus menghindar, apa dia akan mendaftar di kampus yang biasanya saja, atau yang menerima nilainya, aku jadi memikirkannya, mau masa bodoh, tetap tidak bisa, aku jadi terbiasa sibuk mengurusnya.

Tanpa sengaja.

Hening.

Aku bertemu dengannya, suasana aneh macam apa ini? Sakura hanya mematung begitu juga denganku, dia terlihat canggung untuk berbicara denganku, aku ingin segera mengakhiri perasaan tidak nyaman ini, aku ingin kembali seperti sejak awal, tidak apa-apa saat dia menggangguku, marah padaku, merengek padaku dan memukulku, aku ingin tidak perlu ada masalah lagi diantara kita.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan kuliah di sini juga." Ucapnya, tatapan itu berubah, dia kembali menjadi gadis yang pertama kali aku temui dulu, semangat, penuh energi dan ceria, Sakura hanya berusaha menghilang perasaan canggung ini.

"Hn, aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan kuliah di sini." Ucapku, aku sedikit senang melihat sikapnya menjadi lebih baik, dia tidak memperlihatkan wajah murungnya lagi.

"Hahahah, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

Ini sedikit aneh, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kami, apa Sakura sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi pada kami dulunya? Atau dia mulai bermasa bodoh dengan masa lalu itu? Tapi untung saja kami satu kampus, aku jadi merasa tenang, aku bisa mengawasinya kapan saja.

Lagi-lagi perasaan konyol.

Aku bisa tenang jika dia berada di dekatku.

"Sakura." Panggilku, aku sangat ingin bertanya padanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Ucapnya.

"Tentang ucapanku saat itu-"

"-Sudahlah, kenapa malah mengungkit masa lalu, sekarang berhenti memikirkannya, aku tahu jika dulunya aku sangat jahat dan sangat keterlaluan padamu." Ucapnya, raut ceria itu sejenak berubah. "Maka dari itu, aku harap kita bisa berteman lagi, jika kau merasa berat berteman denganku, katakan saja, aku akan mencari teman yang lain." Ucapnya dan kini wajah ceria itu kembali dan menutupi raut yang sempat terlihat sedih.

"Maaf, aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, jika kau ingin berteman lagi, lakukan saja apa yang kau suka." Ucapku, aku rasa inilah yang terbaik.

Perlahan,

Hubungan ini kembali terjalin,

Aku mencoba kembali membangun hubungan yang diinginkan Sakura, kali ini aku tidak akan egois lagi.

"Benarkah! Aku yakin kau akan kesepian jika tidak bersamaku." Ucapnya dan dia kembali bersikap seenaknya, kini sebuah rangkulan yang di berikannya padaku, dia bukan gadis yang pendek, tinggi badannya pun hanya beda 10 senti denganku.

Meskipun kuliah di kampus yang sama dan bangunan yang sama, tapi kami memiliki jurusan yang berbeda, Sakura mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis, sedangkan aku jurusan manajemen akuntansi, hanya karena satu bangunan kami jadi akan terus bertemu.

"Kau tidak berniat menjadi seorang dokter seperti ibumu?" Tanyaku

"Apa katamu? Aku menjadi dokter? Itu mustahil Sasuke, jika saja bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan pernah belajar dengan baik dan lagi seorang dokter itu memiliki otak yang encer dan jenius, lulus di jurusanku saja aku sudah sangat beruntung." Ucapnya.

Ya, mungkin beginilah seorang Sakura, dia pasti akan menjawab apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Lagi pula dokter itu butuh keinginan yang kuat, kau akan terus berhadapan dengan orang-orang, pikirkan saja jika aku yang jadi dokter, tidak ada yang berani datang padaku." Ucapnya dan terkekeh.

"Mereka takut dengan dokter galak sepertimu." Ucapku.

"Kau benar, dan kau sendiri kenapa tidak mencoba menjadi dokter, kau itu pintar loh, sangat pintar." Ucapnya dan terus memujiku.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi dokter, merepotkan."

"Cih, kau menyia-nyiakan otakmu yang brilian itu." Sindirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan bajak laut? Kau selalu memimpikan akan seperti ayahmu."

"I-itu-" wajahnya merona. "Itunya masa kecilku yang bodoh, a-aku hanya memikirkan terlalu banyak cerita imajinasi." Ucapnya.

Aku pikir dia akan tetap dengan keinginannya dulu, menjadi seperti ayahnya dan berkeliling lautan dengan sebuah kapal, saat kecil, pikiran kita memang penuh imajinasi sampai lupa akan kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepertinya benar, Sakura tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu kami dan dia bersikap normal terhadapku, sikapnya menjadi seperti biasanya, sedikit kasar dan menyebalkan, seperti petasan yang tidak ada habisnya, penuh energi dan semua itu membuatku kembali semangat terhadapnya, aku kembali kesulitan untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

Hampir seluruh temannya adalah laki-laki, dia benar-benar tidak berubah sejak kecil, dari sekian banyak mahasiswa perempuan, kenapa dia hanya berteman dengan laki-laki? Dia benar-benar gadis aneh.

"Apa? Berteman dengan mahasiswa perempuan?" Ucapnya, saat aku bertanya tentang teman-temannya itu yang notabenenya adalah laki-laki, apa sampai sekarang dia tetap tidak sadar jika dia adalah seorang perempuan, kenapa juga aku yang sakit kepala akan pergaulannya ini? "Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan mereka, kau tahu, dari depan saja sikap mereka baik dan setelah di belakangku, mereka mengatakan berbagai hal buruk tentangku, apa itu yang namanya teman?" Lanjutnya.

Apa ini mungkin pengaruh saat dia masih sekolah dulu? Hampir seluruh murid perempuan yang berteman dengannya memiliki alasan tertentu, alasan menjadikan Sakura sebagai perantara, mungkin saja, dia jadi tidak ingin lagi berteman dengan para perempuan

"Lalu bagaimana dengan temanmu yang para laki-laki itu?"

"Mereka semua jujur mau berteman denganku, mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal buruk tentangku, laki-laki kan tidak suka bergosip." Ucapnya.

Jawaban yang terdengar begitu sederhana, tapi karena hal ini, aku jadi tidak bisa sedetik saja tidak mengawasinya.

Kami akan sering bertemu di saat mata kuliah jam pagi hingga siang berakhir, mendatangi kantin kampus dan makan siang bersama, beberapa pasang mata sering menatap Sakura, jika dia sedikit mengubah penampilannya, dia akan seperti model, rambut panjangnya di potong hingga punggung, kulit yang putih, dia jadi sedikit kurus, aku rasa dia menurunkan berat badannya atau karena masalah yang lalu membuatnya turun berat badan, apa yang aku pikirkan! Kembali memusingkan sesuatu yang bukan urusanku, dia bukan anak gadismu Sasuke, lagi-lagi aku merasa ingin mengubahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kafe O**

Sakura mengajakku saat ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan membahas tugas di sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan kampus, mereka ada 3 orang dan Sakura begitu nyaman bersama mereka, menatap mereka satu-persatu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana pemikiran mereka terhadap Sakura.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Kini hanya ada kami, aku yakin mereka akan mengatakan segalanya jika tidak ada Sakura, jadi apa mereka akan berbohong padaku atau mengatakan kebenaran kenapa harus berteman dengan Sakura? Mereka semua para mahasiswa dan sama sekali tidak ada mahasiswi di geng mereka, Sakura terus membuat khawatir jika dia berteman dengan ketiga pemuda ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

kali ini dari sudut pandang normal pov yaa dan kembali lagi pada Sasuke pov...(jangan sampai goyah jika lama-lama sasuke pov malah tergusur) hehehehe.

author akan memperlihatkan karakter-karakter yang mendukung alur fic ini XD

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 9 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kafe O**

Sakura mengajakku saat ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan membahas tugas di sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan kampus, mereka ada tiga orang dan Sakura begitu nyaman bersama mereka, menatap mereka satu-persatu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana pemikiran mereka terhadap Sakura.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Kini hanya kami, aku yakin mereka akan mengatakan segalanya jika Sakura tidak ada, jadi apa mereka akan berbohong padaku atau mengatakan kebenaran kenapa harus berteman dengan Sakur? Mereka semua para mahasiswa dan sama sekali tidak ada mahasiswi di geng mereka, Sakura terus membuat khawatir jika dia berteman dengan ketiga pemuda ini.

"Jadi benar kau hanya teman Sakura?" Ucap seorang pemuda yang gemuk, dia memulai pembicaraan ini, di tangannya ada bungkusan snack kripik kentang dalam ukuran jumbo, apa dia hanya makan itu? Sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengunyah.

Namanya Chouji Akemichi, entah dari mana Sakura mendapat teman seperti ini, dari penampilan dan cara bicaranya, aku yakin dia ikut Sakura hanya karena otaknya pas-pasan, Sakura kau akan bertambah bodoh jika berteman dengan orang bodoh!

"Ya, sejak kecil kami sudah berteman." Ucapku dan menatap dingin pada mereka.

"Pertemanan kalian sudah selama itu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Ucap pemuda yang berambut kuning terang dan entah mengapa cuma dia yang membuatku kesal, dia tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura, terlalu berisik dan terlalu bersemangat, Uzumaki Naruto, dia juga tampak bodoh.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari sebuah pertemanan yang abadi?" Ucapku, pertemanan ini sudah cukup lama, aku sudah bisa mencapnya abadi, mungkin saja, meskipun sebelumnya kami memutuskan hubungan pertemanan ini dan mulai kembali menjalinnya.

"Hahahahaha, pertemanan abadi katanya, hahahahah!" Ucap pemuda lainnya, dia terkesan seperti preman dan menjadi satu-satunya pemuda yang terus aku awasi jika dia akan macam-macam pada Sakura. "Aku tidak yakin jika itu terjadi pada kalian, lagi pula Sakura itu termasuk gadis yang cantik, tinggi, dan jika dia berdandan sedikit saja dia akan memperlihatkan kecantikannya." Ucap Kiba, namanya Inuzuka Kiba, bodoh dan preman.

Rasanya aku ingin mencengkeram kerahnya dan memukul wajahnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian ingin berteman dengannya? Apa kalian berniat macam-macam padanya?" Ucapku dan mereka menatap terkejut padaku, seketika tawa lepas dari mereka.

Kenapa?

Kenapa tertawa mendengar ucapanku?

"Hahaha, kau ini benar-benar 'teman' yang sangat peduli yaa." Ucap Naruto.

"Macam-macam katanya, hahaha! Bagaimana mungkin kami macam-macam pada Sakura." Ucap Chouji.

"Dengarkan kami, mungkin kau akan berpikir buruk, bagaimana mungkin Sakura yang seorang gadis mau berteman dengan ketiga pemuda ini? Kami tidak pernah memiliki niat buruk padanya, kami benar-benar berteman, Sakura satu-satunya gadis yang asik saat di ajak berbicara, menanyakan banyak hal dan saling membantu untuk belajar, dia cukup berbeda dengan mahasiswi perempuan di fakultas kami yang sibuk mengurusi diri, mengurusi pemuda tampan dan urusan yang tidak jelas lagi seperti bergosip, maka dari itu, dia benar-benar gadis yang berbeda, jika kau berpikir hal yang lain, coba sekali lagi pikirkan jika kami ini malah seperti pengawal baginya." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Pengawal katanya, ha ini lucu, mereka sedang membanggakan diri sebagai orang penting yang akan melindungi Sakura, kalian hanya sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh.

"Pengawal apanya? Aku bahkan takut jika ada memalakku tapi malah Sakura yang memukul mereka." Ucap Chouji.

"Hahahahah, benar-benar." Ucap Kiba.

Seketika aku merasa ada batasan antara aku dan mereka, pemikiran burukku tentang mereka berubah, ini yang namanya pertemanan yang diinginkan Sakura? Dia menginginkan teman yang benar-benar ingin berteman tanpa memikirkan apapun, seperti beda gender, berbeda pemikiran dan termasuk perasaan memiliki.

"Hey, apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Ucap Sakura, dia telah kembali.

"Kau ingat waktu Chouji di palak?" Ucap Naruto.

"Oh, aku ingat, aku ingat." Ucap Sakura, mereka jadi heboh di hadapanku.

"Kau malah memukul orang itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Dan jika Kiba tidak datang, malah aku yang akan di serang mereka" Ucap Naruto.

"Ya-ya, aku memang pahlawan saat itu." Kiba menyombongkan diri.

"Iuuh...~ kau hanya beruntung saat itu." Ucap Sakura.

Hahahahaha.

Menatap ke arah mereka, kafe ini sedikit berisik dengan tawa mereka, aku sudah salah mencap mereka.

Perlahan-lahan, aku merasa sedikit terasingkan di antara mereka, ini yang namanya asik sendiri dengan teman yang di kenal, Sakura seakan sudah memahami mereka, aku tahu, karena mereka satu fakultas dan satu kelas, mereka akan terus bersama dan akan terbiasa satu sama lain.

Aku sadar, seperti ini yang akan aku rasakan saat bersama Sakura, perasaan nyaman dan terbiasa, mereka tidak ada bedanya denganku, Sakura pun menganggapku seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Teman-temanmu itu-"

"-Apa? Mereka membuat masalah denganmu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Tenang saja, mereka memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi mereka sangat baik kok, apalagi Chouji yang penakut, mereka kadang akan membantuku walaupun mereka tidak begitu pandai membantuku." Ucap Sakura.

Saat ini kami bisa pulang bersama, aku menemukannya berjalan pulang, mata kuliahnya sudah selesai, begitu juga dengan mata kuliahku, kami jarang untuk pulang bersama dengan jadwal dan jurusan yang berbeda.

"Aku bisa tenang jika kau bersama mereka." Ucapku dan Sakura menatap serius padaku.

"Uhm, kau benar, merekalah teman-teman yang aku harapkan, bukannya aku berpikiran egois tentang membentuk teman yang sesuai keinginanku, tapi mereka tiba-tiba saja hadir dan benar-benar sesuai denganku." Ucapnya dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Ah, mungkin benar, hanya yang ada pikiran Sakura, bagaimana bisa memiliki teman, dulunya dia selalu berteman dengan anak laki-laki sekarang pun dia tidak berubah.

 **Ending Sasuke pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **FlashBack [sebelum Sakura berteman dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji]**

Sakura sudah mendaftar di kampus K, dia tahu jika kampus itu cukup bergengsi dan dia mendapat ajakan dari Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang telah lulus dari kampus itu.

"Kau bisa memilih jurusan yang kau inginkan, ada beasiswa dan pengajar di sana sangat berkualitas, fasilitas kampusnya pun menunjang." Ucap Itachi, memberi sebuah brosur kampusnya.

"Terima kasih, kak."

"Atau kau sudah punya kampus yang sudah di tetapkan?" Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak ada, aku bahkan bingung akan masuk dimana."

"Masuk saja disana, kau akan bertemu Sasuke, tapi dia masih menyembunyikan jurusan yang ingin di ambilnya, aku tidak yakin jika dia akan mengambil jurusan hukum." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura terdiam, terasa sudah sangat lama dia tidak bertemu Sasuke, rumah mereka hanya berhadapan tapi sangat sulit untuk bertemu, Itachi sendiri sampai repot datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk membantunya menentukan kampus terbaik.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, kak."

"Belajarlah yang giat dan berusahalah untuk masuk di sana." Ucap Itachi dan menepuk perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura.

Itachi menyadari jika ada yang tidak beres antara Sasuke dan Sakura, Sakura sudah sangat jarang datang ke rumahnya, saat kelas tiga SMA, mereka juga tidak belajar bersama, dia tidak lagi mendengar teriakan Sakura atau teriakan kesal Sasuke saat mereka akan bersama di kamar Sasuke.

"Ah, satu hal lagi, jika kau ada masalah, kapan pun aku akan mendengarkanmu, bukan kah kau sudah menganggapku sebagai kakakmu?" Ucap Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk senang, kembali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kampus K.**

Sakura menemukan namanya di papan pengumuman, dia lulus menjadi mahasiswi kampus K dengan jurusan Manajemen bisnis.

"Ini sebuah keberuntungan!" Ucapnya senang, terdiam sejenak, rasa senangnya memudar, dia akan selalu mengingat saat bersama Sasuke, pemuda itu akan bersamanya melihat papan pengumuman, sekarang dia hanya sendirian.

"Oi." Panggil seseorang, Sakura menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan tampang garang, tatapan yang tajam, setelan pakaian yang seperti preman. "Minggir, kau menghalangi papan pengumuman." Ucap pemuda itu dan menatap kesal ke arah Sakura.

"Dasar, apa preman bisa masuk ke kampus K?" Ucap Sakura, lebih tepatnya bergumam saat pergi dari papan pengumuman itu.

"Hey, aku mendengar ucapanmu." Ucap pemuda itu dan menahan Sakura untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Ucap Sakura dan kini dia pun menatap kesal ke arah pemuda yang terlihat sok itu.

"Ha? Kau cari masalah denganku?" Ucap pemuda itu dan malah mencengkeram kerah Sakura, menatap tajam padanya. "Kau berani padaku?"

"Pencuriii!" Teriak Sakura.

Seketika seluruh mata tertuju pada keduanya, pemuda ini segera melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menjauh dari Sakura.

"Sial! Aku akan membalasmu nanti!" Ucap pemuda ini dan segera kabur.

" _Apa-apaan tadi! Preman menyebalkan! Jika bertemu kembali aku akan menghajarnya!"_ Batin Sakura.

Kemudian.

Sakura menatap datar teman sebangkunya, hampir seluruh kursi telah kosong dan seseorang yang ingin di balasnya duduk di sampingnya.

" _Bagaimana preman ini bisa masuk kampus!"_ Pikir Sakura.

" _Sial! Bertemu gadis menyebalkan ini lagi!"_ Pikir Kiba, nama pemuda yang sudah mencari masalah dengan Sakura.

"Oi." Kiba menatap ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa!" Galak Sakura, dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan pemuda yang menyebalkan itu.

"Gara-gara kau, aku hampir di hajar massal, kau tahu ucapan itu sangat buruk, kau bahkan membohongi orang-orang."

"Aku tidak berbohong, lagi pula untuk apa preman ke kampus ini? Kau pasti akan berbuat masalah."

"Preman? Apa tampang seperti ini preman?" Ucap Kiba, kesal, selalu saja orang salah paham dengan penampilannya, dia hanya penyuka band rock dan berakhir dengan style yang sangat di sukainya, orang-orang terus menganggapnya preman saat di jalan.

"Jika bukan preman lalu apa?"

"Aku ini maba (mahasiswa baru) yang baik, aku tidak pernah memalak orang dan apapun, ini hanya style! Style! Kau tidak tahu apa itu style!"

"Aku tahu! Tidak perlu teriak di telingaku!" Kesal Sakua.

"Hey kalian yang di sana! keluar dari kelas jika masih berisik." Tegur seorang asdos (asisten dosen).

Sakura dan Kiba terdiam, mereka hanya berbicara pelan berakhir dengan saling teriak.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat orang-orang ingin menghajarmu." Bisik Sakura.

Kiba menatap gadis itu, baru kali ini ada yang meminta maaf padanya dan berbicara lebih baik.

Setelahnya.

Sakura sangat ingin memukul pemuda itu, dia terus mengikuti Sakura dengan alasan.

"Jika aku jalan sendirian, orang-orang terus berpikiran aku ini preman, bahkan mereka hampir memanggil security kampus, tapi jika kita jalan bersama, mereka menganggap kita ini teman." Ucap Kiba.

 **Plak!**

"Aku tidak mau bersamamu!" Kesal Sakura.

"Hey, bukannya kita ini teman?"

"Sejak kapan kita berteman! Kau membuat mahasiswa lain takut padaku, mereka pikir aku sedang di tindas olehmu."

"Aku tidak pernah menindasmu, bantu aku membersihkan namaku, mereka harus tahu jika aku orang baik dan bukan preman, ini hanya style."

"Aku tidak peduli! Pergi!"

Sakura pasrah saja, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya jika Kiba terus menempel padanya, mahasiswa lain beranggapan jika bersama Sakura, mereka pun akan ikut di tindas oleh Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Kiba mengajak Sakura ke rumahnya, Sakura sampai memikirkan macam-macam jika mungkin saja Kiba itu bukan seorang preman, melainkan seorang gengster atau salah satu anak buah geng mafia, gadis ini mematung menatap rumah yang cukup besar, tiga lantai dan halaman luas dengan rerumputan.

"Kau ini orang kaya?"

"Bukan, aku tidak kaya, area rumahku memang harus besar dan luas, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa rumahku seperti ini."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membawaku ke rumahmu, aku ini gadis baik-baik loh, jangan seenaknya memperlakukan seperti ini."

"Masih berpikiran buruk terhadapku? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu percaya jika aku bukan pemuda seperti itu." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura menatap raut wajah itu, apa selama ini Kiba terus di anggap sebagai orang jahat?

"Aku pulang." Ucap Kiba, Dia mulai membuka pintu rumahnya dan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, Sakura mendengar ada banyaknya suara kaki yang berlarian.

"A-apa itu?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, suara langkah kaki yang banyak itu semakin dekat.

"Oh, mereka akan datang setiap mendengar suaraku." Ucap Kiba.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura terkejut, ada 10 ekor anjing berlari ke arah Kiba dan menyerbunya.

 **Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!**

Semuanya terlihat senang saat berada di sekitar Kiba.

"Wah, apa kalian sedang berebutan ingin menyambutku, hahahah, terima kasih." Ucap Kiba, mengelus anjing miliknya satu persatu.

Sakura merasa sedikit takjub akan hal ini, semua anjing ini milik Kiba dan mereka sangat jinak dan ramah, bahkan kedatangan Sakura pun di terima.

"Bagaimana? Mereka ini sudah seperti keluarga bagiku." Ucap Kiba.

Sakura berjongkok dan mengelus anjing yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Mereka terlihat lucu, bagaimana kau bisa memelihara mereka semua?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya mereka sudah ada bahkan sejak aku belum lahir, kedua orang tuaku menyukai anjing."

"Ternyata kedua orang tua penyayang anjing, mereka benar-benar hebat bisa mengurus anjing sebanyak ini, kenapa mereka tidak menyerangku?"

"Begitulah, mereka akan tahu mana orang yang baik dan mana orang yang jahat, dan kau harus mengenal yang ini." Ucap Kiba, menunjuk seekor anjing yang memiliki ras berbeda dari yang ada. "Dia ini milikku, yang lain ini adalah milik ayah dan ibuku. Akamaru kau harus memberi salam pada Sakura." Perintah Kiba.

Akamaru menggonggong senang, ekornya di kibas-kibaskan, meletakkan satu kaki depannya ke arah tangan Sakura seakan mengajak gadis ini bersalaman.

"Dia pandai sekali." Ucap Sakura dan mengelus gemas anjing itu.

"Aku sudah melatihnya, kata ibuku, dia hadiah untukku saat aku lahir."

"Kalian jadi tumbuh bersama."

"Uhm-uhm, jadi apa kau masih berpikiran buruk terhadapku?"

"Memangnya kapan aku berpikiran buruk padamu?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap datar Kiba.

"Tapi kau tidak mau berteman denganku! Bahkan pernah meneriakiku pencuri."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagi pula aku sudah menganggapmu teman, karena kau susah sekali di usir." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

dari sini alurnya mulai akan masuk ke chapter normal pov dulu, sementara author mau ceritakan bagaimana Sakura dan ketiga teman uniknya itu bertemu, mereka punya cerita masing-masing, jadi sementara Sasuke tidak akan muncul XD ini juga penting, karena akan saling berhubung. ya begitulah kira-kira.

author akan membalas review bertanya saja yaa. yang lainnya terima kasih yoo..~

Dcherry : halo-halo, selamat datang kembali. _ Gaara? sepertinya Gaara tidak akan muncul dalam, *sorry* karena rival Sasuke udah munculkan, author memilih Sasori.

.

.

see you next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 10 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bertemu ibu Kiba, dia wanita yang ramah, Sakura di sambut begitu baik di rumah ini, sedangkan ayah Kiba sedang bertugas, pekerjaannya adalah seorang anggota kepolisian, maka dari itu ada beberapa anjing di rumah Kiba yang sengaja di latih untuk membantu polisi, mereka pun lebih sigap dan lebih peka dari anjing lainnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku benar-benar bisa bermain dengan mereka semua." Ucap Sakura. kegiatannya berakhir, Kiba akan mengantarnya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah mempercayaiku." Ucap Kiba, dia senang Sakura tidak memandang buruk lagi tentangnya.

"Jangan mengganggu Sakura!" Teriak seorang pemuda, dia bahkan menarik Sakura dari Kiba dan menatap marah padanya. "Kau preman yang di kampus itu kan? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, bahkan mengancam Sakura." Ucap pemuda berambut blonde kuning itu.

"Ha? Siapa kau?" Ucap Kiba dan Sakura.

"Eh? A-a-aku ini teman satu kelasmu Sakura, kita satu kelas, tapi karena preman ini terus bersamamu, mahasiswa lain takut membantumu, aku tahu selama ini kau menderita Sakura."

Sakura dan Kiba mengabaikannya, mereka kembali berjalan bersama.

"Lain kali ajak aku ke rumahmu lagi, aku ingin bermain dengan mereka." Ucap Sakura.

" _A-apa-apaan ini? Apa Sakura benar-benar di ancam sampai tidak peduli."_ Batin pemuda ini.

"Sakura! Sadarlah! Dia itu orang jahat!" Teriak pemuda ini.

Sakura dan Kiba berhenti berjalan, kembali memasang wajah datar dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Kau ini salah paham, Kiba tidak jahat." Ucap Sakura.

"Bukannya, kau selama ini tersiksa olehnya?"

"Bukan tersiksa, lebih tepatnya risih, Kiba itu lebih menyebalkan dan dia tidak ingin namanya terus menjadi buruk gara-gara ucapanku saat itu."

"Kau mau aku hajar, ha? Seenaknya mengatakan aku preman." Ucap Kiba, sejak tadi sudah menahan diri, sekarang dia sangat ingin memukul wajah pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu sampai di sini saja, aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Kiba dan pemuda berambut kuning terang itu saling bertatapan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya.

Seperti akan ada perang, di sebelah Sakura pemuda kemarin yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kiba dan di sebelahnya adalah Kiba.

"Ah, aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura, tiba-tiba dia terpikirkan akan sesuatu.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu, Uzumaki Naruto, terdiam dan mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau ingin berteman dengan Kiba jadi sengaja melakukan ini padanya." Ucap Sakura, dia memikirkan hal ini, mungkin saja Naruto itu malu untuk berteman dengan Kiba.

"Hooo, begitu, aku baru tahu jika akan berteman harus merasa kesal dulu." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa! Siapa yang mau berteman dengan preman, pencuri dan geng mafia ini!" Ucap Naruto dan suaranya cukup keras.

Kesabaran Kiba habis.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pencuri, preman dan geng mafia, ha!" Kesal Kiba, dia sampai mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto dan menatap tajam padanya. "Aku bisa memukulmu sekarang juga."

 _Geng mafia katanya._

 _Wah, apa benar?_

 _Jangan-jangan dia memang orang berbahaya._

 _Jangan mendekatinya._

 _Kenapa fakultas ini menerima mahasiswa bermasalah?_

 _Aku ingin pindah kelas._

Kiba mendengar semua ucapan pelan itu, tangannya terlepas, mau bagaimana pun orang selalu menganggapnya buruk, tatapan itu, tatapan yang selalu merasa takut padanya, sejak dulu, dia sudah selalu di anggap seperti itu, meskipun sebelum mengubah penampilannya.

"Hahahahaha, kalian ini, berhentilah main-main, sudah besar masih bermain tentang geng mafia, sekarang bantu aku kerja laporan." Ucap Sakura, dia mengeraskan suaranya, merangkul kedua pemuda itu dan mengajak mereka keluar. "Kita ke perpustakaan!"

Sampai di luar kelas dan cukup jauh.

"Kau! kau benar-benar keterlaluan, kenapa mengatakan hal itu pada Kiba!" Kesal Sakura, hampir saja orang benar-benar menganggap Kiba orang berbahaya.

"Kau pasti sudah di ancamnya, selama ini tidak ada yang berani bertindak." Ucap Naruto.

 **Bught!**

Satu pukulan mendarat ke wajah Naruto.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan temanku ini orang berbahaya, aku akan membuatmu pingsan seumur hidup." Ucap Sakura, kesal.

"Tunggu, Sakura, kita bawa saja dia ke kantor polisi." Ucap Naruto, masih berpegang teguh dengan pendapatnya.

"Ha! Kantor polisi?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, kenapa sampai harus ke kantor polisi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor polisi Konoha.**

Mereka benar-benar ke kantor polisi.

"Pak, saya mau melapor jika teman saya di tindas." Ucap Naruto.

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi temanmu?" Bisik Kiba pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya teman, dia saja seenaknya ngaku-ngaku temanku." Bisik Sakura.

"Tenang dulu, jika kau berbicara seperti itu aku akan kesulitan membuat laporan, jadi mana temanmu yang jadi tindas itu dan mana pelakunya?" Ucap polisi yang sedang bertugas.

"Dia! Dia orangnya." Ucap Naruto, menunjuk Kiba sebagai pelaku dan menunjuk Sakura sebagai Korban.

Polisi itu menengok ke arah pelaku yang di tunjuk. "Apa kau sedang membuat masalah, Kiba?" Ucap polisi itu.

"Tu-tunggu, ini salah paham, paman, dia saja membuat laporan palsu." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa aku perlu memanggil ayahmu? kebetulan dia sedang berada di ruangannya."

"Apa? Aku sungguh tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar, pak, apa bapak mengenal dia, maksudku preman ini?" Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa yang preman! Aku anak baik-baik!" Kesal Kiba.

"Aku mengenalnya, bahkan saat masih kecil."

"Apa dia memang sejak kecil membuat kasus? Wah, keluarga mafia benar-benar cukup bermasalah bahkan sejak mereka kecil."

"Keluarga mafia? Tidak, Kiba ini anak komandanku, dia anak dari keluarga polisi bahkan sejak kakek-kakeknya bertugas dulu." Jelas polisi itu.

"Oh keluarga polisi ternyata." Ucap Naruto, terkejut. "Apa! keluarga polisi! Dia itu penjahat!" Protes Naruto.

"Naruto sudah hentikan!" Ucap Sakura, ini semakin rumit hanya karena ucapan Naruto. "Kiba ini bukan geng mafia atau preman kampus, dia anak baik-baik dan ayahnya seorang komandan polisi, kau terus membuatnya dalam masalah, apa kau punya masalah dengan Kiba sampai harus melakukan ini padanya?" Sakura sudah cukup kesal.

"A-aku hanya membantumu." Ucap Naruto, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku sedang tidak di tindas, apa kau lihat aku seperti orang yang sedang bermasalah?" Ucap Sakura, tidak habis pikir akan keras kepala Naruto, dia sampai membawa Kiba ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan konyol.

"Jika kalian ingin bermain-main segera pulang saja, ini kantor polisi." Tegur polisi itu.

"Maaf, paman, kami akan segera pergi." Ucap Kiba.

"Ya-ya pergi saja atau aku akan tahan kalian semua atas laporan mengganggu keamanan di kantor polisi."

Ketiganya segera berdiri dan kabur dari kantor polisi itu.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara Kiba." Ucap seorang pria, wajahnya hampir mirip Kiba, namun jauh lebih tua dan jenggot tipis rapi di dagunya, tatapan yang terlihat tegas dan tajam.

"Bukan-bukan, kau salah dengar, anakmu sedang berada di kampus." Ucap polisi itu, dia tidak ingin menjelaskan kekonyolan anak-anak tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahahaha, bodoh, anak polisi di lapor ke kantor polisi." Ucap Sakura.

Kiba dan Naruto menatap gadis itu, dia tertawa gara-gara kejadian konyol tadi.

"Jadi apa itu benar, Sakura?" Ucap Naruto, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika Kiba benar-benar bukan orang jahat.

"Sudahlah, Kiba memang terlihat seperti ini, katanya sudah menjadi stylenya, tapi dia orang yang baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memalak orang, jika ayahku tahu akan melakukan kejahatan, dia yang akan membunuhku duluan." Ucap Kiba dan memasang wajah takutnya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak bermaksud ingin membuatmu dalam masalah, aku hanya kasihan pada Sakura yang seperti sedang di tindas."

"Jangan konyol, jika dia menindasku, aku akan memukulnya." Ucap Sakura dan mengangkat kepalang tanganya.

"Aku tidak terima permintaan maaf, kau harus mentraktirku." Ucap Kiba pada Naruto.

"Hey, bukannya baru saja kau memalakku?" Protes Naruto.

"Tidak ada teman yang memalak teman, kau harus mentraktirku sebagai permintaan maaf." Ucap Kiba.

"Siapa juga yang menganggapmu teman, ha! Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian berisik, ya sudah, kalian yang harus mentraktirku, aku sampai harus datang jauh-jauh ke kantor polisi ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau berani memalakku?" Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak ada teman yang memalak teman." Sakura membalik ucapan Kiba.

"Cih, aku yang traktir kalau begitu, lain kali kalian yang traktir." Ucap Kiba pada akhirnya.

"Wah, hebat, kita makan steak di restoran yang di sana ya-ya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau mau merampokku? Aku yang pilihkan tempat makan." Ucap Kiba.

Berikutnya.

"Anjing dimana-mana!" Ucap Naruto, dia sampai takjub melihat semua aning yang jinak dan lucu itu.

"Apa ini yang namanya traktir?" Sakura memasang wajah datar, Kiba mengajak mereka ke rumahnya.

"Masakan ibuku yang paling enak loh."

"Di sana ada anjing! Di sana juga! Wah tempat macam apa ini!" Ucap Naruto, dia jauh lebih heboh dari pada Sakura saat pertama kali datang ke rumah Kiba.

"Mereka semua ini pintar loh." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa kau ini seorang maniak anjing?" Ucap Naruto, terlalu banyak anjing di sini.

"Diam kau! Aku bukan maniak anjing! Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kata yang lebih pantas, aku ini penyuka anjing." Ucap Kiba.

"Entah mengapa aku jijik mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau mau ku bunuh, ha?" Kesal Kiba.

Keduanya saling mencengkeram kerah masing-masing.

"Aku tidak takut pada padamu." Ucap Naruto, dia pun menantang Kiba.

"Berhenti kalian! Jangan berkelahi di rumah." Ucap ibu Kiba, memisahkan mereka dan menjewer telinga keduanya.

"Maaf, merepotkan, bibi." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku malah senang jika masih ada orang yang ingin berteman dengannya, lagi pula, sudah berapa kali ibu katakan padamu, berpenampilan yang lebih baik dan normal!" Ucap ibu Kiba, dia sampai mengomel pada anaknya.

"I-ini style, bu! Style!"

"Style apanya yang seperti preman ini!"

"Aku tidak mau mengubah penampilanku!" Protes Kiba.

Ini menjadi pemandangan langka bagi Naruto dan Sakura, jarang-jarang anak di seusia mereka di omelin seperti anak kecil.

"Apa perlu di abadikan?" Bisik Naruto pada Sakura.

"Kau akan di bunuh Kiba." Bisik Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

uhmm... bingung mau ketik apa lagi, itu aja. (sampai bosan karena up tiap hari :D ) minggu libur yaa. XD

oh iya, untuk Lacus Clyne 123 : Sasori akan muncul lagi tentunya. :)

.

.

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 11 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

"Bantu kami belajar!" Ucap Kiba dan Naruto, mereka sampai memohon di hadapanku.

"Be-belajar?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Nilai kami jadi sering terancam jika seperti ini, aku tidak mau mengulang setahun lagi." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku juga, ada beberapa mata kuliah yang belum bisa aku pahami." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha, kalian ini mahasiswa tapi seperti seorang siswa saja, aku tidak bisa." tolakku.

"Tolong kami, tenang saja, kami akan patungan membayarmu sebagai tutor, bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak perlu membayarku, kita belajar bersama, cukup belikan aku cemilan, bagaimana?" Ucapku

"Kau dewi bagi kami." Ucap Naruto dan Kiba, mereka sampai berlutut di hadapanku.

"Hentikan itu!" Kesalku, mahasiswa lain jadi memandang kami orang-orang aneh.

Eh? Aku rasa jika seseorang menabrak punggungku, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jika saja bukan karena Kiba dan Naruto yang ada di hadapanku, aku sudah jatuh ke tanah.

"Aduh, kau ini, sekarang malah menabrak orang, sekarang minta maaf." Ucap seorang pemuda lainnya.

Berbalik dan melihat yang menabrak punggungku, aku tidak tahu dia sengaja atau seseorang yang mendorongnya hingga menabrakku, dia terduduk di tanah dan terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku.

Aku melihat pemuda yang bertubuh gemuk itu meminta maaf padaku, setelahnya pemuda lainnya merangkulnya dan mengajaknya pergi, tatapannya sedikit aneh, dia seakan sudah di hajar, pipinya tadi seperti lecet.

"Mereka itu keterlaluan." Ucap Kiba.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Aku melihat mereka dengan sengaja mendorong mahasiswa gemuk itu." Ucap Kiba, mungkin saja Kiba melihat mereka.

"Mereka itu, bukannya teman kelas kita?" Ucap Naruto.

"Teman kelas?" Ucapku, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan teman-teman kelasku.

"Yang gemuk itu namanya Chouji Akemichi, sepertinya dia selalu bersama dengan para geng itu." Jelas Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku jadi sering melihat mahasiswa itu, Chouji Akemichi, dia selalu pergi dan datang ke kelas bersama para mahasiswa itu, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli pada mereka, tapi ada hal yang membuatku sedikit mengganjal, mereka seperti memperlakukan Chouji dengan cukup keterlaluan dan seenaknya, apa hak mereka melakukan hal itu padanya, lagi pula apa Chouji mengenal mereka? Apa mereka tidak merasa jika Chouji tertekan akan perlakukan mereka?

Saat itu.

"Ha! Apa? Kenapa tidak memberiku uang? Kau sudah janji kan?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tak punya uang."

"Kau bohong, orang kaya sepertimu tidak mungkin tidak punya uang, minta saja pada ayahmu yang kaya itu."

"A-aku tidak berani meminta uang."

"Kalau begitu curi saja."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mencuri!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih di pukul?"

 **Bught!**

Menatap ke arah mahasiswa itu, aku sudah memukulnya, tanpa sadar tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan memukulnya, aku hanya tidak tahan melihat Chouji di perlakukan seperti ini, sebelumnya aku tak sengaja melihat mahasiswa itu lagi-lagi meminta uang pada Chouji, dia di tindas, dia di peras dan bahkan di bully, aku seperti tengah bercermin pada Chouji, kadang bayangan diriku di masa lalu sering terlintas di benakku, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang berakhir dengan buruk, aku masih bisa menahan bullyan itu karena aku tahu, Sasuke akan melindungiku meskipun dengan caranya sendiri.

"Apa dia ini ibumu sampai harus memberimu uang jajan?" Ucapku, aku muak dengan pelaku bullyan.

"Ha? Kau, Sakura yaa, aku tahu kau, kita ini satu kelas, tapi kau berani sekali memukulku, gadis macam apa kau?" Ucapnya, dia terlihat marah.

"Aku gadis baik-baik." Ucapku.

"Kau cari masalah denganku juga? Atau bagaimana jadi pacarku dan aku anggap ini selesai."

"Pacar! Iiiuuh..~ melihatmu saja aku ingin muntah, apalagi jadi pacarmu, aku yakin aku harus masuk rumah sakit gila." Ejekku.

"Sialan! Dasar gadis brengs*k! Apa kau mau mati ha!" Ucapnya, dia semakin marah mendengar ucapanku, aku tidak takut padamu, meskipun pergelanganku hampir patah karena memukul rahang pipinya dengan keras, mahasiswa itu bergerak, kepalang tangannya melayang ke arahku, langkahnya terhenti, seseorang menahan tangannya dan menarik kerahnya, hanya ada tatapan tajam yang perlihatkan pemuda itu.

"Kau, mau ku bunuh?" Ucap Kiba, dia datang dan menghadang pemuda itu.

"Ka-kau, kau Kiba yang terkenal sebagai geng mafia itu?" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa kau suka jika aku memotong tanganmu yang lancang itu kecil-kecil karena sudah berani mengganggu Sakura?" Ancam Kiba.

"Ti-tidak, ma-maafkan aku." Pemuda itu kabur dan terus mengumpat.

 **Prok-prok-prok.**

"Kau berbakat untuk akting seperti itu." Ucapku.

"Wah-wah, sekarang sedang menggunakan kekuasaan geng mafia yaa." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian, apa mau aku cincang kecil-kecil dan menjadi makanan anjing-anjingku di rumah?" Ucap Kiba dan dia masih berakting seperti itu.

"Hamba menyerahkan diri padamu tuan geng mafia." Ucap Naruto, dia sampai bersujud di hadapan Kiba.

"Hahahahahha." Tawaku meledak, aku sudah tidak tahan melihat mereka.

"Apa-apaan kalian!"

Kami terdiam, suara itu, Chouji berbicara dengan cukup keras dan tatapannya terlihat marah.

"Jika kalian melakukan ini, mereka akan semakin menggangguku!" Ucapnya, aku melihat raut takut itu.

"Hey, kau ini, kami sudah membantumu, kenapa malah marah?" Ucap Kiba.

"Tahu apa kalian!" Kini nada suara Chouji kembali meninggi.

"Sial!" Kesal Kiba. Aku memberi aba-aba pada Kiba untuk tenang, aku ingin mendengar apapun yang di pendam Chouji selama ini.

"Mereka terus membujukku untuk menjadi teman, aku pikir mereka benar-benar akan berteman denganku, semuanya hanya memandang jijik padaku, katanya babi gemuk yang lebih baik di potong saja, lebih baik mati saja dari pada hidup dan menyusahkan orang-orang, mereka terus memperlakukanku seperti pelayan mereka, aku pikir ini tidak apa-apa, lagi pula mereka akan bosan dan pergi dariku, tapi semakin ke sini mereka semakin menjadi-jadi." Ucap Chouji, dia sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Aku merasakannya, rasa menyakitkan ini sebagai korban bullyan.

"Jika kalian membantuku, mereka akan kembali membalasku, aku sudah tahu ini, karena teman baikku satu-satunya, dia, dia pernah menjadi korban setelah membantuku." Ucapnya, Chouji terlihat sedih, ternyata ada yang sempat membantunya dan berakhir bermasalah.

"Kau, bisa diam tidak? Kami membantumu lepas dari mereka, bukan menambah masalah." Ucap Kiba, dia mencengkeram kerah Chouji.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin mereka tidak akan menggangguku lagi! Aku hanya ingin kuliah dan menjadi anak mahasiswa yang tenang tanpa terganggu apapun!" Ucap Chouji.

"Jika kau merasa akan mendapat kesulitan, ikutlah bersama kami." Ucap Naruto.

"Omong kosong! Setelahnya kalian malah akan menggangguku!" Ucap Chouji. Ah, aku rasa dia hanya takut jika kami pun akan menyalahgunakan pertemanan itu, tapi kami tidak seperti itu.

"Apa kau tahu, dulunya aku mendapat perlakuan yang sama denganmu? Aku hampir putus asa, tapi setiap kali melihat seseorang yang mendukungku, aku jadi mulai terbiasa dan menjadi kuat untuk menahan segala masalah itu." Ucapku, aku seperti ingin membagi pengalaman burukku juga.

"Hanya segitu saja, Bagaimana denganku yang terus-terusan di anggap preman, geng mafia dan bahkan selalu di lapor ke kantor polisi." Ucap Kiba, dia menceritakan pengalaman buruk akibat penampilannya, aku yakin ayahnya jadi repot jika anaknya terus di laporkan dengan tuduhan palsu.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Chouji, begitu banyak anak-anak di luar sana mendapat kasus yang sama denganmu, tapi kami akan tetap membantumu, karena hanya bantuan memberi dukungan dari orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli akan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ahk, sial! Aku jadi kesal." Ucap Kiba dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Chouji.

Kini Chouji terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya, aku harap dia mengerti akan ucapan kami, kami hanya ingin membantunya terlepas dari jeratan orang-orang yang keterlaluan itu.

"Aku lapar, kita ke kantin kampus." Ucap Naruto.

"Makan! Makan! Aku juga sudah sangat lapar." Ucapku.

Kami pergi meninggalkannya, mungkin dia butuh waktunya untuk sendiri, setelah ini aku harap tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

pagi ini, saat kelas masih kosong.

"Sudah aku katakan! Kita ini terlalu cepat datang!" Protes Kiba pada Naruto.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau datang pagi, ini kesalahan ketua tingkat yang terlambat memberitahu perubahan jam kelas!" Naruto pun kesal.

mereka jadi bertengkar pagi-pagi.

"Berisik! Aku mau tidur!" Aku juga ikutan kesal mendengar suara mereka yang tidak bisa diam.

Karena takut terlambat dengan dosen _killer_ , akhirnya kami sepakat datang lebih awal, setelah tiba, ketua tingkat memberi kabar jika jadwal di undur jam 10 pagi, aku mau tidur di kelas saja dari pada pulang, terlalu lelah dan terlalu malas untuk berjalan.

Pintu kelas terbuka, Kiba dan Naruto mematung, aku membuka mataku dan melihat seseorang masuk ke kelas, apa dia juga salah jadwal? Mungkin saja, tapi dia tidak berjalan ke arah kursi yang akan di dudukinya, dia datang ke arah kami dan membawa sesuatu dalam kantongan yang cukup besar.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa pada kalian untuk mengucapkan terima kasih." Ucap Chouji, dia mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di dalam kantong besar yang di bawanya, isinya adalah kripik kentang dan ada 10 bungkus dan ukuran besar-jumbo. "Ini adalah cemilan favoritku, aku rasa ini mungkin pantas aku berikan pada kalian." Tambahnya.

"Kami tidak makan kripik kentang, kami makan daging atau steak yang mahal." Ucap Kiba, memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Kau harus mentraktir kami steak berkualitas yang mahal." Ucap Naruto, dia juga memandang serius pada Chouji.

Haa..~ mereka mulai lagi.

Chouji terdiam dan pandangnya mulai berubah pada kami, sejenak tadi dia tulus pada kami, sekarang dia memandang jika kami sama saja dengan mereka yang menindasnya.

"Hahahahah! Lihat mukanya." Ucap Kiba.

"Ya ampun! Kiba, kita bisa jadi aktor terbaik jika ikut _casting_." Ucap Naruto.

Keduanya kompak untuk mengerjai Chouji.

"Maaf Chouji, mereka ini dua orang pasien rumah sakit gila yang sedang kabur, jadi otak mereka rada-rada miring." Ucapku.

"Apa! Kau kejam sekali Sakura." Protes Kiba.

"Aku masih waras!" Protes Naruto.

Hahaha.

Kali ini ada tawa lain, kami menatap ke arah Chouji, dia tertawa lepas dan setetes air mata di wajahnya.

"Selamat bergabung di geng konyol ini." Ucapku.

Chouji hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kami.

"Jika kita ini geng, aku mau jadi ketuanya!" Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi ketua." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa kalian lupa, aku ratu di sini, besok kalian harus belajar giat." Ucapku.

"Maafkan sikap lancang kami ratu." Ucap Kiba dan Naruto, mereka sampai bersujud di hadapanku.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah jam mata kuliah berakhir, kali ini tidak satu kelas dengan Naruto dan Kiba, kami tidak bisa masuk ke kelas yang sama, mereka harus mengejar mata kuliah yang sempat tertinggal, langkahku terhenti.

Sasuke!

Ka-ka-ka-kami bertemu!

Di kampus ini!

Tenang Sakura! Tenang!

Padahal tinggal berhadapan rumah, tapi seperti sudah tidak bertahun-tahun saling bertemu, dia benar-benar semakin tinggi dan tetap terlihat dewasa, jika dia ada di sini, artinya yang di ucapkan Itachi benar, tapi jurusan apa yang di ambilnya?

Errr...~ ini sedikit menjadi canggung, rada _awakward moment,_ Sasuke bahkan terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, tatapan dingin itu masih senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya, sampai kapanpun aku akan kesulitan mengetahui apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan kuliah di sini juga!" Ucapku, aku harus segera menghilangkan suasana aneh ini, aku tidak tahan seperti ini, jika kabur malah akan terlihat konyol.

"Hn, aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan kuliah di sini." Ucapnya, dia tidak berubah.

"Hahahah, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Ucapku.

Terasa begitu lega, entah apa yang tadi sempat tertahan hingga tenggorokanku rasanya kering, aku hanya bertemu Sasuke, bertemu teman lama, walaupun hubungan kami sempat memburuk, aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi, jadi mulai detik ini aku ingin kembali membangun hubungan baru dan tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu, lagi pula Sasuke sepertinya tetap ingin berteman baik denganku.

 **Ending Flashback, Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

sedang malas-mager efek musim hujan yang dingin, enaknya meringkuk di bawah selimut, tapi harus kerja, enaknya makan mie instan yang berkuah, tapi lupa kemarin seharian sudah makan itu dan akhirnya perut mual *bodoh* (curhat lewat di kala hujan)

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 12 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

"Sasuke!" Panggilan itu. "Maaf, dosenku cukup lama keluar." Ucapnya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, aku sedang menunggu Sakura keluar, kami ada janji untuk hari ini.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Tanyanya, seperti khawatir membiarkanku menunggu terus-menerus.

"Tidak, aku juga baru saja keluar." Ucapku.

"Sakuraaa! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

"Sakuraa!"

"Sakuraa!"

Suara ini, ketiga temannya yang unik itu ternyata menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Kalian, aku sudah katakan jika aku ada janji." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau harus ikut bersama kami." Ucap Chouji.

"Apa kau lupa, kau sudah janji dengan kami duluan hari ini." Ucap Kiba.

"Dan kau tuan sok peduli, jangan seenaknya saja mengajak Sakura kami ikut denganmu." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka bertiga hanya membuatku kesal, memangnya aku orang seperti apa yang mengajak Sakura pergi atau dari pandangan mereka, aku sedang membawa kabur Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingat jika ada janji dengan kalian." Ucap Sakura, dasar, apa dia sedang pikun?

"Hari ini ada pasar malam, apa kau lupa?" Ucap Kiba.

Sakura mulai berpikir dan mengingatnya.

"Pasar malam! Aku ingat, tapi maaf, aku benar-benar harus pergi dengan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan pergi...~" Ucap mereka bertiga.

Aku jadi melihat pemandangan seperti ketiga anak yang tidak ingin ibunya pergi dari mereka, aneh.

"Baiklah, kalian ini membuatku jadi tidak tega saja. Sasuke setelah kita ke perpustakaan, apa kau mau ikut bersama kami ke pasar malam?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Hn, terserah saja." Ucapku, lagi pula aku akan tetap mengawasi Sakura ku.

Mereka jadi ikut bersama kami, aku cukup risih saat mereka ada, entah mengapa mereka terus menatap ke arahku, lagi pula apa mereka lupa aku dan Sakura jauh lebih dulu berteman, bahkan sejak ibu kami masih mengandung.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan Sakura sudah janji akan membuat sebuah tugas bersama, meskipun beda jurusan ada beberapa tugas yang hampir sama, aku hanya membantunya sedikit mencari resume, Sakura sedikit kesulitan dan dia harus mendatangi perpustakaan umum di luar kampus yang memiliki buku lebih lengkap.

Setelah kegiatan itu selesai dan malam hari kami baru keluar dari perpustakaan itu, kami mendatangi sebuah pasar malam, ramai, sangat ramai, aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian ini, banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hati-hati." Ucapku pada Sakura, dia tersenggol dan hampir jatuh, aku jadi harus menariknya ke arahku.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan berdiri lebih baik.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman, bukan karena keramaian ini lagi, tapi ketiga pemuda itu masih senantiasa menatap ke arahku, tanpa ucapan, tapi tatapan seakan mereka tidak suka padaku dan akan terus mengawasi apa yang aku lakukan pada Sakura, mereka jadi membuatku kesal.

Ada banyak penjual cemilan yang beragam di sini, Sakura jadi sibuk mencobanya, berlari ke sana dan kemari dan mencoba apapun, teman-temannya santai-santai saja mengikutinya dan aku tidak terlalu suka jika Sakura seperti ini, seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa tenang melihat surga makanan.

"Uhm...~ ini enak!" Ucap Sakura, dia sibuk dengan takoyakinya (takoyaki=cemilan yang berbentuk bulat, biasanya isi gurita)

"Ada saus di pipimu, bisakah kau makan lebih bersih." Tegurku pada Sakura, membersihkan pipinya dengan tissu.

"Iya-iya, kau ini cerewet sekali, sekarang coba ini." Ucap Sakura, dia menyuapi sebuah takoyaki padaku. "Enak?" Tanyanya, memastikan seleraku sama dengannya.

"Hn, ini enak." Ucapku.

"Aku ingin bungkus untuk bibi Mikoto." Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak belikan untuk ibumu?" Dia lebih mengingat ibuku dari pada ibunya, bodoh.

"Ibu sedang bekerja, katanya ada operasi malam, jadi mungkin dia baru akan pulang besok." Ucap Sakura.

Dia masih tetap peduli pada ibuku.

Tapi, lagi-lagi perasaan tidak nyaman ini, menatap ke arah mereka dan mereka menatap lebih tajam dariku sambil memakan takoyaki, tatapan itu tidak lepas dari arahku sedetik saja, setiap aku menatap mereka, mereka akan menatap balik padaku, apa yang membuat kalian menatap seperti itu padaku! Sial! Abaikan mereka!

"Apa kak Itachi juga ada?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, kakak sedang berada dirumah." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, untuk kak Itachi juga." Ucap Sakura, dia tetap tidak sadar dan sibuk membeli jajanan itu.

"Kau jadi repot."

"Tidak-tidak, ibu selalu mengatakan padaku, jika kau sedang makan sesuatu yang enak, jangan lupa orang di sekitarmu, aku harus sering-sering membalas bibi Mikoto yang sudah menjagaku sewaktu kecil dan juga kak Itachi yang mengajariku bermain game." Jelasnya.

Ya, terserah saja, dia seperti ingin membalas budi kepada ibu dan kakakku.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanyaku padanya.

"A-a-aku rasa aku belum siap balas budi, tunggu saja." Ucapnya, canggung dan malah tidak menatapku.

Akhirnya rasa tertekan ini berakhir, kami sudah harus pulang, sudah jam 10 malam dan mereka akan ada kelas pagi esoknya, Sakura juga sudah lelah berjalan-jalan dan sudah kenyang dengan semua cemilan yang di cobanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kita berpisah di sini yaa, sampai ketemu di kelas besok." Ucap Sakura, dengan wajah cerianya dan tidak sadar akan apa yang di lakukan teman-temannya padaku.

Mereka pamit pada Sakura dengan wajah ceria dan tidak peduli padaku. Lain kali, aku harap mereka tidak ikut bersamaku dan Sakura jika mereka terus menganggapku sebagai ancaman, apa mereka tidak tahu malah aku yang menganggap mereka sebagai ancaman bagi Sakura.

"Apa teman-temanmu itu tidak bisa menatapku lebih baik." Ucapku.

"Eh? Mereka menatapmu?" Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Lupakan."

Mereka seperti pembunuh bayaran yang siap memotongku jika macam-macam pada Sakura.

Hey! Kalian tetap saja lupa jika siapa aku dan Sakura sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu, Kiba itu anak polisi loh, dia bahkan tidak berani melakukan kejahatan, dia takut bermasalah dengan ayahnya, tapi dia tidak mau mengubah style premannya itu." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kami, Sakura menceritakan teman-teman 'unik'nya itu. Ternyata anak yang terlihat preman itu adalah anak polisi, keluarganya sudah lama menjadi anggota kepolisian dan turun temurun, mulai dari kakeknya, pamannya, bibinya, dan keluarga lainnya. Inuzuka yaa, pantas saja nama marga itu tidak asing, aku rasa ayah sempat bekerja sama dengan salah seorang bermarga itu untuk mengusut sebuah kasus.

Kemudian anak konglomerat yang tidak begitu di ketahui, dia sebenarnya anak kaya-raya, Chouji Akemchi, tapi dia memilih lebih terlihat sederhana di hadapan teman-temannya, dan yang satu lagi, si kuning berisik itu, dia anak dari orang yang cukup penting, ayahnya seorang menteri keuangan negara, pantas saja wajah menyebalkan itu tidak asing, dia anak pak Minato, ayahnya juga merupakan aktivis yang juga mendukung pentingnya pendidikan untuk anak-anak miskin, mereka memiliki latar belakang yang sangat baik, penampilan benar-benar tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata saja, mereka bukan orang yang buruk.

Perjalanan kami akhirnya berakhir, rumah Sakura terlihat gelap dan kosong, paman Kizashi pasti sedang berlayar keluar negeri dan dia akan sendirian dirumah, bibi Mebuki masih berada di rumah sakit seperti yang di katakan Sakura tadi.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan menginap saja di rumaku, apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian di rumah?" Ucapku, hanya sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sudah sering di tinggal ibu dan ayah, jadi sudah terbiasa untuk tinggal sendirian saat rumah sedang kosong." Ucapnya.

Saat masih kecil dia selalu di titipkan pada ibuku, semenjak kami masuk SMP, Sakura tidak pernah di titip lagi, dia sudah berani tinggal sendirian dan bibi Mebuki berpesan padanya, jika terjadi sesuatu dia harus menghubungi ibuku terlebih dahulu, dia benar-benar berani untuk tinggal sendirian, aku sedikit merasa kasihan dengannya, anak tunggal dan kedua orang tuanya sibuk, tapi melihatnya baik-baik saja seperti ini, membuatku lega, dia tidak berubah.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, sedikit kecewa dia tidak pernah mendatangi rumahku lagi.

"Ini, jangan lupa, sampaikan salamku untuk bibi Mikoto dan kak Itachi." Ucapnya dan memberikanku kantongan berisikan takoyaki yang di belinya tadi.

"Hn."

Menatapnya pergi, dia sudah masuk ke dalam teras rumahnya, Sakura berbalik dan melambai ke arahku.

"Se-la-mat ma-lam." Ucapnya perlahan, tersenyum padaku dan berjalan masuk.

"Selamat malam." Balasku.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sementara itu, Kiba, Naruto dan Chouji, mereka belum pulang dan malah nongkrong di depan nicemart.

"Aku tidak yakin jika mereka hanya teman." Ucap Naruto, masih memikirkan sikap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura terlihat santai dan biasa saja pada Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

"Mau di lihat bagaimana pun mereka memang cocok dan terlihat seperti pasangan." Ucap Chouji.

Kiba dan Naruto menatap serius ke arah Chouji.

"Kita tidak akan membiarkannya mengganggu Sakura." Ucap Kiba.

"Dia harus menjauh dari dewi kita." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian benar-benar aneh, jika Sakura ingin pacaran, biarkan saja." Ucap Chouji.

Naruto dan Kiba merasa tidak rela membiarkan Sakura akan bersama pemuda lain, menurut mereka, Sakura sudah seperti adik perempuan mereka yang berharga, mereka tahu jika Sakura anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki sanak saudara lainnya, Kiba hanya memiliki kakak perempuan tapi dia mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi seorang polwan dan memilih mandiri di luar sana, sedangkan Naruto juga anak tunggal, mereka jadi saling mengisi rasa kekurangan saudara itu.

"Sakura kita tumbuh dengan cepat, padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia memukul kita." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar, dia bahkan sangat berani menarik kerahku jika sedang kesal dan menendang perut." Ucap Kiba.

Chouji menatap malas ke arah mereka, rasanya dia ingin memukul mereka, tapi dia tidak terlalu suka untuk memukul, berbeda dengan Sakura yang bahkan akan memukul mereka dengan sangat keras jika sedang kesal.

" _Semoga kau cepat mendapat pacar Sakura dan tinggalkan kedua pemuda aneh ini."_ Pikir Chouji.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

Hari ini pun masih bisa bertemu kembali dan pulang bersama, menatap sekitar, bagus! Teman-teman 'unik' Sakura itu tidak bersamanya, ini lebih baik dari pada mereka terus menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang dan langkah kami terhenti. "Ternyata benar kau, aku sampai takut jika salah orang." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Kami bertemu seperti ini, apa dia juga mengambil jurusan di kampus ini? Menatap ke arah Sakura, tatapan itu, dia sangat-sangat terkejut bertemu Sasori, ada apa? kenapa dia terkejut sampai tidak bisa membalas ucapan pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya ini? Mata Sasori tertuju padaku.

"Oh, jadi karena ini-"

"-Bukan seperti itu!" Sakura segera menghentikan ucapan Sasori, nada suaranya bahkan terdengar lebih keras dan tegas, seakan Sakura takut Sasori mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bukan seperti itu, apa? Sakura? Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan?" Ucap Sasori, aku sudah cukup lama tidak menyukainya, dia sudah merebut Sakura dan kini muncul lagi di hadapan kami.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" Ucapku pada Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, kami tidak ada masalah." Ucapnya, tapi raut wajah itu tidak menunjukkan jika mereka tidak sedang bermasalah.

Sejak masalah yang terjadi padaku dan Sakura saat SMA, aku jadi tidak mengetahui apapun lagi tentangnya, bahkan dengan Sasori.

"Maaf, Sasuke aku ada keperluan dengan Sasori, kau pulang saja lebih dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura mulai berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dan aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum di wajah Sasori, rasanya aku ingin menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi, tapi apa alasan yang pantas aku katakan padanya? Dia pasti akan merasa aneh padaku dan hubungan kita yang sedang di bentuk dengan susah payah ini, akan kembali hancur.

Menatap mereka pergi, hanya itu yang aku bisa lakukan, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menatap mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

.

.

See you next chapter..~


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 13 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas berikutnya akan di mulai sekitar sejam lagi, berjalan keluar kelasku dan menuju kantin kampus, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya di sana, mereka paling rajin mendatangi kantin kampus.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku dan memaksaku mengikuti mereka, berikutnya, duduk dengan menatap kesal pada mereka, teman-teman Sakura memaksaku ke sebuah kafe dekat kampus, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku? Apa mereka masih tidak suka padaku? Sebaliknya aku lebih tidak menyukai mereka, anehnya, Sakura tidak bersama mereka.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku, mereka sampai maksaku.

"Kami hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, kau 'kan lebih dekat dengan Sakura, bahkan kata Sakura rumah kalian berhadapan." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan berbelit dan ucapkan dengan jelas." Ucapku, aku tidak ada waktu meladeni mereka.

"Beberapa hari ini Sakura menjadi sedikit aneh, dia berubah dan tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya, bagaimana kau yang berhadapan rumah tapi tidak pernah memperhatikannya?" Ucap Kiba, dia terlihat kesal padaku, aku bukan ibu Sakura yang harus memperhatikannya 24 jam.

"Meskipun kami tetangga, aku jarang bertemu dengannya, itu karena jadwal kuliah kami yang berbeda, jika sudah di rumah pun Sakura akan tetap di dalam rumahnya dan jarang keluar." Ucapku, mereka pikir kami tinggal satu atap yang bisa saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah! Jika di jelaskan seperti ini dia pasti tidak akan percaya, bawa saja dia." Ucap Chouji.

Aku sampai terkejut, mereka kembali memaksaku mengikuti mereka dan melihat bagaimana Sakura.

"Disana." Ucap Naruto, mengikuti arah yang di tunjuknya.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, rambutnya memang sudah sangat panjang hingga ke pinggang, tapi dia tidak mengikatnya, dia membiarkannya tergerai, penampilannya sangat berbeda, sekarang dia sedang memakai rok span jins pendek di atas lutut, terlalu pendek, aku tidak suka melihatnya, kemeja yang lebih feminim dan merias wajahnya.

"Kau lihat, dia berubah." Ucap Chouji.

Menatap ke arah mereka dan entah mengapa hanya ada tatapan kecewa, di saat para laki-laki mungkin akan senang melihat penampilan baru Sakura, namun sangat berbeda dari ketiga pemuda ini, mereka tidak senang akan perubahan Sakura, dan sejujurnya, aku pun tidak begitu menyukainya, tiba-tiba dia membuang kepribadiannya sendiri, dia bukan seperti Sakura yang aku kenal selama ini, kadang setiap harinya, penampilannya lebih santai dan lebih tertutup, lebih sering menggunakan celana jins panjang dan kaos, rambutnya pun sering di ikatnya, dia bahkan jarang merias wajah.

Meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku mencarimu." Bohongku, aku hanya berpikir jika mungkin bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja di kantin kampus, tapi malah teman-temannya membuatku bertemu dengannya.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke." Ucapnya, gugup dan sangat terkejut.

Aneh, kenapa dia malah terkejut melihatku? Wajahnya sampai merona-malu dan tidak berani menatapku, hal lain yang aku lihat, dia jadi tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri, tepat sekali, dia tidak berubah, dia tetap Sakura yang seperti biasanya, tapi ada hal yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini, tangannya bergerak gelisah, seakan ingin membuat rok pendeknya itu lebih panjang dan merapikan kemeja yang sebenarnya sedang tidak kusut, dia benar-benar tidak nyaman akan penampilan ini dan berharap aku tidak memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau sedang menjadi badut sirkus?" Ucapku padanya.

"A-apa maksudmu!" Dia marah.

"Kau terlihat seperti badut hari ini." Ejekku. Aku hanya ingin dia sadar jika tidak perlu berdandan seperti ini.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Ucapnya, dia masih tidak menatapku. "Maaf, aku ada kelas." Dia pergi setelah mengucapkan hal itu, aku rasa dia sedang berbohong.

Sakura dan teman-temannya itu satu kelas untuk semester kali ini, mereka pun sudah selesai dengan mata kuliah hari ini.

Kembali mendatangi ketiga pemuda itu.

"Dia masih tetap Sakura yang sama, tapi ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya. Jika kalian benar-benar teman yang peduli padanya, cari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya." Ucapku, aku juga sedikit sibuk di jurusanku jadi agak kesulitan untuk mengawasi Sakura, aku rasa bisa mempercayakan Sakura pada mereka, lagi pula jika bukan karena mereka, aku tidak mungkin melihat penampilan Sakura yang aneh hari ini.

"Siap, pak!" Ucap mereka serempak dan hormat padaku.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Menatap aneh pada mereka, kalian pikir, kalian ini prajurit. Bodoh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan keluar rumah di malam hari, sekedar menghirup udara di luar, hanya berdiri di taman depan teras dan aku melihat Sakura berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, dia terkejut saat melihatku juga berada di luar, hari ini kembali seperti Sakura yang biasanya, dia menghapus segala _make up_ di wajahnya dan berpakaian kasual yang lebih santai, celana berbahan kain parasut dan kaos yang cukup lebar dari badannya, seperti ini Sakura yang aku kenal, aku menyukai penampilannya yang sederhana ini, rambut panjangnya di ikat satu-tinggi.

"A-aku mau beli es krim." Ucapnya dan tidak menatapku, entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi canggung padaku.

"Memangnya aku bertanya padamu?" Ucapku, dingin.

"A-a-aku hanya mengatakannya saja, biasanya kau akan bertanya mau kemana." Ucapnya, gugup.

Berjalan keluar dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku juga ingin ke nicemarket." Bohongku.

"Ya sudah, kita pergi sama-sama saja." Ucapnya.

Berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang mulai sedikit sepi, area kompleks perumahan akan sepi meskipun masih jam 8 malam. Tiba di sebuah nicemarket, Sakura membeli es krim hingga 5 dan aku hanya membeli sebuah minuman dingin dalam kemasan botol.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak ada." Ucapnya dan menikmati setiap es krimnya.

Kami belum kembali dan duduk di kursi yang di sediakan nicemarket ini pada area terasnya.

"Masih berbohong juga?" Ucapku, aku jadi tahu kapan dia berbohong dan kapan dia akan berkata jujur.

"Tidak ada masalah, tenang saja, kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Kau tahu banyak yang takut padaku karena aku ini kuat dan galak."

"Tapi tetap saja, kau seorang gadis, Sakura." Ucapku dan menatapnya.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, aku hanya seorang gadis." Ucapnya dengan nada terdengar malas.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus menjaga dirimu." Ucapku.

"Uhm, aku sudah menjaga diriku dengan baik." Ucapannya terdengar begitu pelan dan wajahnya tertunduk, dia sampai membiarkan es krimnya itu meleleh dan menetes ke tanah.

"Aku pikir kau punya banyak teman, jika kau sedang kesulitan bukankah kau harus menceritakannya pada mereka?" Aku ingin dia mengatakan pada ketiga pemuda itu, mereka akan lebih mudah mengatakannya padaku jika Sakura saja, dia memilih diam dariku.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus aku ceritakan pada mereka." Ucap Sakura, kini tatapan yang terlihat cemas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus pulang!" Ucapnya, membawa kantongan es krimnya dan berlari dengan cepat, dia bahkan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak lebih cepat untuk menahannya tidak pergi, sejenak aku melihat raut sedih di wajahnya, dia benar-benar sedang menyimpan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ingin di ceritakannya padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **089XXXXXXXXXX**

 **calling.**

" _Sasuke, kau harus kemari, Sakura benar-benar sulit di kendalikan."_

Aku tidak tahu nomer siapa yang menghubungiku, tapi dari suaranya, itu adalah suara Naruto, dia seperti ingin meminta bantuan padaku, berlari ke arah sebuah kedai yang di sampaikan Naruto dan aku melihat Sakura di sana.

"Tambah lagi! Aku tidak takut untuk minum yang banyak!" Ucap Sakura, cara bicaranya sampai ngaur dan rona memerah menghiasi wajahnya, dia mabuk, bodoh! Jika tidak bisa minum banyak kenapa harus minum!

"Akhirnya kau datang, bawa dia pulang, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan kami." Ucap Chouji, wajahnya terlihat takut, apa yang sudah di lakukannya selama mabuk?

"Aku sampai di tamparnya." Ucap Kiba, aku bisa melihat bekas merah di pipinya, Sakura cukup kuat dan aku yakin itu tamparan yang sangat keras.

Katanya mereka sedang merayakan hari ujian yang telah berakhir pada semester ini, sekedar melepas penat dan sibuknya kuliah, awalnya hanya minum sake sedikit, tiba-tiba Sakura meminta adu minum sake dan berakhir dengan seperti ini, mereka membantuku untuk menggendongnya di punggung, aku jadi harus membawanya seperti ini.

Di perjalanan, Sakura begitu diam, apa dia tertidur? Tapi tangannya masih erat merangkulku dari belakang.

"Hey, apa kau tidur?" Ucapku, memastikan dia tidak tertidur dan akan terjatuh.

"Kepalaku sakit." Ucapnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu minum sake seperti itu, meskipun kau sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa, kau tidak perlu minum sebanyak itu" Tegurku.

"Aku hanya sedang melepas stres, aku benar-benar sedang stres." Ucapnya, setiap kali dia berbicara aku akan mencium bau sake yang cukup kuat.

"Jika stres kenapa kuliah? Kau bisa langsung mencari pekerjaan."

"Bukan, aku tidak stres akan kuliahku, tapi terhadap seseorang, dia terus membuatku harus menurut padanya." Ucap Sakura dan membuatku berhenti berjalan, siapa? Kenapa sampai dia membuat Sakura menurut?

"Katakan Sakura, apa yang sedang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini." Ucapku.

"Aku, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku." Ucapnya.

Rangkulan Sakura semakin mengerat dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya pada punggung leherku, sia-sia saja, bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apa-apa, mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau mun-"

Segera menurunkan Sakura dan membiarkannya menghadap ke tembok jalanan. Hampir saja, mungkin jika aku tidak menurunkannya lebih cepat, dia akan memutahiku, mengelus perlahan punggungnya.

"Aku tidak akan minum lagi." Ucapnya.

"Itu jauh lebih baik, aku akan memukulmu jika melihatmu mabuk lagi." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, terima kasih, aku selalu saja merepotkan-" Ucapnnya terputus dan dia masih saja tidak sadarkan diri dengan benar, menuntunnya agar ku gendong kembali, Sakura kembali terdiam, mungkin dia sudah tertidur.

Saat tiba di rumahnya, aku bertemu bibi Mebuki yang sedang tidak ada jadwal operasi.

"Sakura, ada apa dengannya?" Ucap bibi Mebuki, ibunya sampai khawatir.

"Dia minum hingga mabuk." Ucapku, masih menggendongnya dan bibi Mebuki menuntunku untuk membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Anak ini, dia benar-benar keterlaluan, kenapa harus minum-minum! Masa kuliah itu bukan masa ajang seperti ini, minum secukupnya, Kau jadi seperti ayahmu yang suka minum sake." Gerutu bibi Mebuki. Aku tidak melihat paman Kizashi, mungkin beliau sedang berlayar kembali.

Membaringkannya di kasur, sementara bibi Mebuki sedang berada di dapur dan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Sakura agar dia segera sadar, menatapnya yang berbaring di kasur, matanya tertutup dan wajahnya sangat merona, helaian rambutnya menutupi bagian wajahnya, sedikit menyingkirkan helaian rambutnya dan melihat baik-baik wajah gadis itu, _make up_ masih menghiasi wajahnya, meskipun tidak _make up_ pun dia tetap akan cantik.

Tersadar akan sesuatu, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamarnya, selama ini hanya dia yang terus menerobos masuk ke kamarku, terlihat sederhana dan sesuatu membuatku terfokus ke arah meja belajarnya, berjalan ke arah meja itu dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang di pajangnya, foto ini, aku jelas mengingatnya saat kami mulai memasuki sekolah dasar, saat itu aku malas berfoto dan ibuku sampai memaksaku, Sakura segera menarik lenganku dan merangkulnya, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan wajah kesalku padanya. Sakura masih menyimpan foto ini bahkan di pajang.

"Maaf yaa Sasuke, kau jadi repot." Bibi Mebuki telah kembali dan membawa sesuatu, mungkin semacam obat peredah mabuk.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa bibi."

"Dia ini sampai sekarang pun terus merepotkanmu, bibi selalu berpikir apa dia punya teman selain kau?" Ucap bibi Mebuki.

Terdiam sejenak, teman? Mungkin sejak awal cuma kami yang terus terlihat bersama.

"Tenang saja bibi, Sakura punya banyak teman." Ucapku, ya dia punya teman-teman yang peduli bahkan mereka tidak pernah memiliki niat buruk pada Sakura meskipun dia hanya seorang gadis di antara mereka.

"Begitu yaa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu bibi."

"Uhm, sekali lagi terima kasih dan mampirlah ke sini." Ucap ramah bib Mebuki.

Aku pamit padanya dan berjalan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, selamat pagi." Sapa seorang gadis, aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi sepertinya dia yang terlalu ingin dekat denganku atau mungkin karena kami satu kelas.

"Hn." Gumamku perlahan.

Saat ini yang aku pikirkan apa Sakura sudah sadar? Dia benar-benar gila kemarin, teman-temannya sampai takut padanya.

"Sasuke kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Ucap gadis di sebelahku.

"Apa kau sedang berbicara padaku? Jika tidak penting tidak perlu berbicara padaku." Ucapku dan menatap dingin padanya, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mendengar orang lain berbicara.

"Be-begitu yaa, maaf." Ucapnya dan aku bisa melihat raut kecewa disana, tapi aku tetap tidak peduli, raut kecewa itu tidak akan membuatku kasihan padanya.

Memilih untuk keluar dari kelas, mencoba mencari Sakura di fakultasnya, apa dia sudah datang? Atau dia masih tidak masuk kuliah dan tetap berada di rumah, cukup beruntung aku bertemu Naruto.

"Sakura? Kami sempat bertemu di kelas, setelah kelas berakhir dia buru-buru keluar." Ucap Naruto.

Hanya mendengar ucapannya dan kembali mencari Sakura, aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya, apa dia baik-baik saja? Semalam dia cukup mabuk. Setelah berjalan di sekeliling area kampus, aku tidak menemukan Sakura, tapi menemukan pemuda itu, entah mengapa aku rasa di balik semua perubahan sikap Sakura, sebelum bertemu Sasori, Sakura baik-baik saja, bahkan penampilannya sesuai keinginannya, setelah bertemu Sasori, sikap dan penampilannya berubah total.

"Ada yang perlu aku tanyakan." Ucapku pada Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update ciiiinggg...~

cuma mau ketik itu dan kabur.

see you next chapter...~ ehehe


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 14 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada yang perlu aku tanyakan." Ucapku pada Sasori.

"Ada apa? Apa kita saling mengenal?" Ucapnya dan membuatku ingin menghajarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanyaku, aku tidak perlu basa-basi dengannya.

"Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dan bahkan tersenyum.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Sakura? Aku pikir kalian hanya 'teman' dan tidak lebih."

Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan nada bicaranya, meremas kerahnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan membuatku sampai mengulang pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Ucapku.

"Hey-hey, tenanglah, aku dan Sakura baik-baik saja, bahkan hubungan kami berlanjut, kami pacaran kembali dan itu membuatku senang."

Sedikit terkejut akan ucapan Sasori, benarkah Sakura kembali memiliki hubungan dengan pemuda ini? Aku pikir dia tidak akan menyukainya kembali.

"Dia minta maaf dan ingin kembali padaku, jadi aku menerimanya kembali." Ucap Sasori dan senyum di wajahnya membuatku muak.

"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu." Ucapku.

"Apa? Hahahahahahah, kau benar-benar 'teman' yang terlalu peduli yaa, begini saja, bagaimana jika aku katakan kalau aku yang membuat Sakura kembali padaku, dulunya aku sangat menyukainya, tapi dia tiba-tiba berubah dan itu tidak membuatku senang, sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi karena dia sudah memilih yang benar dari pada hanya seorang 'teman' baginya."

Sial! Dia membuat kesabaranku habis.

 **Bught!**

Terkejut.

Gadis itu sampai terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasori dan segera menghampirinya.

Aku cukup terkejut dan menatap Sakura yang tengah memegang pipinya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura dan kini menatapku, tatapan itu, dia terlihat sedih. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Ucapnya dan malah meminta bantuan pada Sasori. Sasori membantunya berdiri dan mereka benar-benar pergi bersama.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sakura menghalangiku untuk memukul pemuda brengsek itu!

Sial!

Aku benar-benar kesal, aku sempat melihat sudut bibirnya berdarah, menatap tanganku, pukulanku cukup keras dan pasti akan terasa sangat sakit, Sakura benar-benar gila, apa pengaruh sake belum hilang hingga dia berbuat seperti itu? Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika wajahnya terkena pukulanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap jam dinding kamarku, sudah jam 7 malam, apa Sakura sudah pulang? Aku belum meminta maaf padanya, berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sasuke? Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya ibuku.

"Hanya menjenguk Sakura, dia sedang sakit." Alasanku.

"Sakit? Kalau begitu sampaikan salam ibu ya, semoga dia cepat sembuh."

"Hn, baik bu."

Berjalan ke arah rumah Sakura, memencet bel dan bertemu bibi Mebuki, beliau hanya mengatakan jika Sakura terus berada di kamarnya dan tidak ingin keluar setelah pulang kuliah, aku yakin jika dia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lebam itu. Bibi Mebuki memintaku untuk naik saja, tapi aku rasa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku, jadi.

"Sakura, boleh ibu masuk?" Ucap bibi Mebuki.

"Masuk saja bu." Ucap Sakura.

Pintu itu terbuka, di dalam Sakura sedang berbaring di kasur dan tidur menyamping, dia tidak melihatku masuk dan hanya mendengar suara ibunya, bibi Mebuki pergi dan menutup pintu, duduk di sisi ranjang dan Sakura tidak juga mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa ibu? Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk makan malam." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku mengobati lukamu." Ucapku dan gadis itu segera bangun dan menjauh dariku. "Sa-Sa-Sasukee! Kenapa kau masuk seenaknya dikamarku!" Ucapnya, dia mengatakan hal itu padaku dan wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Oh, jadi jika kau masuk di kamarku seenkanya, aku tidak boleh protes juga?" Sindirku, dulunya dia selalu masuk ke kamarku seenaknya.

Sakura menjadi tenang dan tetap menjaga jarak, dia hanya duduk dan merangkul kedua lututnya di sudut, aku terus menatap ke arah wajahnya, memar di pipi dan luka di sudut bibirnya telah mengering.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada ibuku?" Ucapnya dan nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Hn, tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Awalnya aku ingin berbohong jika aku tadi jatuh, tapi ibu seorang dokter, dia akan mudah mengetahui yang mana jatuh dan yang di pukuli, lagi pula jika aku mengatakan kau pelakunya, ibu pasti tidak akan percaya." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, dan kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau melindungi pemuda aneh itu?" Ucapku, aku sedikit kesal akan tindakannya.

"Jika kau memukulnya, masalah akan semakin rumit, jika kau hanya memukulku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau tetap keras kepala untuk tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Sakura."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Aku tidak akan pulang jika kau terus seperti ini."

Dia kembali terdiam.

Sedikit kesal jika dia terus diam, berjalan keluar kamarnya, setelahnya aku kembali dengan secangkir air hangat dan handuk kering. Duduk di sisi ranjang dan memanggilnya, jika dia terus seperti itu, lebamnya tidak akan sembuh.

"Aku akan mengopresnya." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu." Tolaknya.

Menatap tajam padanya dan dia jadi penurut, mengopres luka lebamnya dan Sakura sempat merintih saat handuk hangat itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Seharusnya ini di kompres sejak tadi, apa saja yang pacarmu itu lakukan? Kenapa dia tidak mengobatimu." Ucapku.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam, dia benar-benar bungkam akan apapun.

"Kau repot-repot mengambil ini? Apa yang ibuku katakan?" Ucapnya.

"Aku hanya meminta air hangat untuk di minum dan handuk kering karena kau menumpahkan jus dikamar." Ucapku, sedikit berbohong pada bibi Mebuki, aku tahu Sakura tidak ingin ibunya tahu akan lebam di wajahnya.

Sakura menahan tawanya. "Aku pikir kau ingin minum air hangat dan handuk sebagai cemilanmu." Ucapnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Kembali merendam handuk itu di air hangat dan mengopres pipi Sakura, menatapnya, dia tidak menatapku dan aku masih melakukan hal yang sama hingga air di cangkir itu menjadi dingin dan berhenti mengopres pipi Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kalian kembali?" Ucapku.

"Bukan apa-apa, seharusnya aku memang tidak merusak hubungan kami saat itu." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu, lagi-lagi dia berbohong, kapan kau akan jujur padaku Sakura? Dulunya kau selalu mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur, sekarang kau benar-benar berubah.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersamanya, seharusnya kalian tidak perlu menjalin hubungan lagi." Ucapku dan sesuatu membuatku cukup penasaran, tatapan Sakura melebar seakan dia terkejut akan ucapanku.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa lagi Sakura, kembali dia akan bungkam dan aku tidak akan mengetahui apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini, Naruto, Chouji, dan Kiba mengajakku ke kafe O, mereka tidak bersama Sakura lagi, mungkin ada hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan padaku, menatap Chouji, kenapa dia ngos-ngosan seperti sudah berlari? Naruto dan Kiba pun sama.

"Kalian habis lomba lari untuk menemuiku?" Tanyaku.

"Sakura, Sakura tidak melepaskan kami, dia terus mengikuti kami, jadi kami kabur saja." Jelas Kiba.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Ucap Chouji dan seakan ingin berbaring di tempat duduk.

"Dia malah curiga pada kami, dia pikir kami tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" Tanyaku.

"Ada yang memukul Sakura!" Ucap Naruto dan cukup histeris, bisakah kau tidak berwajah seperti itu?

"Itu, aku yang lakukan." Ucapku, santai.

 **Graab!**

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Ucap Kiba, mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan menarik ke arahnya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku sebelum kau memukulku." Ucapku. mencoba membuat mereka tenang, jika mereka masih tidak percaya padaku, terserah mereka saja.

"Katakan dengan jelas, semoga penjelasanmu tidak membuat kami akan menghajarmu di sini." Ucap Kiba, Naruto dan Chouji pun terlihat marah padaku.

"Aku tidak sengaja memukulnya, sebenarnya bukan Sakura yang ingin aku pukul, tapi pemuda yang aku yakin membuat Sakura berubah, setelah Sakura bertemu dengannya, dia jadi tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya, selalu berbohong padaku dan mengubah penampilannya dan lagi mereka sedang menjalin hubungan, mereka pacaran." Ucapku.

Ketiga pemuda itu terkejut, Sakura memiliki pacar, mungkin ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui.

"Kalian adalah teman terdekat Sakura, bagaimana kalian tidak tahu jika dia sudah punya pacar?" Ucapku, atau mungkin inilah yang tidak ingin Sakura ceritakan pada mereka.

"Sakura punya pacar? Tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada kami." Ucap Naruto.

"Nah, oleh sebab itu aku meminta kalian menyelidiki Sakura." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu siapa pemuda itu." Ucap Kiba.

Kami jadi menatap ke arahnya, sepertinya Kiba mempunyai beberapa informasi.

"Dia anak dari jurusan seni, bangunan fakultasnya pun cukup dekat dengan fakultas kita, namanya Akasuna Sasori, aku sempat melihatnya bertemu dengan Sakura, tangannya yang lancang itu selalu saja ingin menyentuh Sakura, tapi aku tidak jadi bertindak, Sakura menepis kasar tangannya, aku rasa di pantas mendapat itu, jadi benar mereka pacaran?" Ucap Kiba.

"Sasori sendiri yang mengatakannya dan saat aku ingin memukulnya, Sakura melindunginya." Ucapku, pemuda aneh itu membuatku marah.

"Apa! Sial! Dia mungkin sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura hingga Sakura melindunginya." Ucap Naruto, dia jadi terlihat marah.

"Kau mau apa jika dia dan pemuda berambut merah itu pacaran?" Ucap Chouji.

Ah, dia benar, kita tidak mungkin memiliki hak untuk melawan Sasori jika menjadikan perubahan sikap Sakura sebagai alasannya, Sakura sendiri tetap bungkam dengan semua masalahnya, aku cukup kecewa akan perubahan sikapnya ini.

"Mereka pacaran, tapi aku tidak merasakan jika Sakura bahagia bersamanya." Ucap Kiba.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak ingin melihat Sakura menderita." Ucap Naruto.

"Hanya bisa menunggunya berbicara, jika Sakura tetap diam, kalian tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Ucapku.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Hey! Kalian!" Teriak Kiba.

Beberapa orang menatap ke arah Kiba, mereka terlihat kesal setelah teriakan pemuda itu, dia mengganggu apa yang sedang ingin di lakukan mereka.

"Jangan mengganggu gadis itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Ha? Kenapa? Apa dia pacarmu?" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Bukan sih, tapi kalian tidak boleh mengganggunya." Ucap Kiba.

Beberapa pemuda itu tidak terima dengan ucapan Kiba, dia juga hanya sendirian, meskipun menantang mereka, para pemuda ini tidak takut dan malah beramai-rami menghajarnya, Kiba membalas mereka dan tidak takut, seorang gadis yang sempat dalam bahaya berlari-kabur, dia berhasil lolos karena pemuda yang menurutnya seperti seorang preman.

Kemudian.

 **Kantor polisi Konoha.**

"Berkelahi di jalanan, kalian benar-benar pembuat onar!" Marah seorang polisi.

Mereka ketahuan polisi dan di tangkap beramai-ramai.

"Kau, kenapa malah terlambat masalah?" Ucap seorang polisi yang mengenal Kiba.

"Mereka mengganggu seorang gadis, jadi aku hanya ingin membantu gadis itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Bohong! Dia menyerang kami duluan!" Ucap pemuda itu, teman-temannya pun ikut membantunya membenarkan ucapannya, mereka terus-menerus menuduh Kiba sebagai biangnya.

"Kalian jelas-jelas mengganggu seorang gadis!" Kesal Kiba.

"Mana buktinya? Gadis itu bahkan tidak ada!"

"Dia kabur karena kalian!" Kiba semakin kesal, gadis itu meninggalkannya dan dia tidak punya bukti sebagai pembelaan.

"Diam!" Ucap polisi yang kesal itu, mereka cukup ribut di dalam kantor polisi ini.

"Apa bapak tidak percaya pada kami? Anak ini bahkan terlihat seperti geng mafia." Mereka masih menuduh Kiba.

Polisi itu hanya menghela napas, sudah berkali-kali Kiba di laporkan karena penampilannya, dia tahu jika Kiba itu bukan anak geng mafia atau apapun, hanya penampilannya saja yang membuatnya orang-orang gagal paham terhadapnya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Ucap seorang polisi lainnya, Kiba melihatnya dan menundukkan wajahnya, sedikit sial, ayahnya sedang bertugas hari ini.

"Mereka terlibat perkelahian di jalan." Lapor polisi itu.

"Oh, kurung saja mereka hingga mendapat jaminan." Ucap ayah Kiba.

Mereka mengamuk tidak ingin di tahan dalam beberapa hari, tapi ini sudah sesuai peraturan. Semuanya masih terlihat muda dan akan menunggu orang tua mereka atau keluarga mereka yang memberi jaminan.

"Pak, bagaimana dengan Kiba?"

"Biarkan dia bermalam beberapa hari di sini agar tidak mengulang kesalahannya lagi." Ucap ayah Kiba dan bahkan tidak ingin menatap anaknya yang sedang babak belur.

"Sekarang masuklah, tenang saja, jika suasana hati komandan sedang membaik, kau akan bebas dalam waktu beberapa jam saja." Ucap polisi itu setelah komandannya pergi dan berbicara pada Kiba.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kiba dan berjalan masuk, mereka semua di tahan dan di biarkan menunggu hingga ada yang membebaskan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

udah baca review yang chapter kemarin.

banyak rahasia di karenakan sudut pandang Sasuke, jadi tunggu untuk sudut pandang Sakura yaa eheheh XD, biar makin greget dan penasaran gitu XD akan ada chapter sebagai penjelas.

terus. sri anisah terima kasih udah mau repot-repot baca fanfic author Sasuke fans. *senang* uhuk" pertanyaan yang sering muncul, author Sasuke fans ini cewek atau cowok? ada yang nebak dan yang berharap tidak sesuai tebakannya, hehehehe, uhmm... author ini sebenarnya adalah... manusia, oke itu saja, :D

dan review lainnya terima kasih banyak-banyak :)

.

.

See you next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 15 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kalian melihat Kiba? Sudah dua hari dia tidak masuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya, menghubungi ponselnya pun tidak ada gunanya, ponselnya selalu tidak aktif." Ucap Naruto.

"Kita ke rumahnya saja, mungkin dia sedang sakit." Ucap Chouji.

Ketiganya mendatangi kediaman Inuzuka, seseorang membuka pintu dan itu bukan Kiba atau ibunya, seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya namun jauh lebih tua, tubuh yang tinggi dan seperti atlet bela diri, tatapannya pun terlihat tegas. Hana Inuzuka, dia adalah kakak perempuan Kiba.

"Kami teman-temannya Kiba, apa dia ada di rumah?" Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, masuklah, kalau bisa aku ingin kalian membuatnya keluar dari kamarnya." Ucap Hana.

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan bingung, Kiba tidak mau keluar kamar hingga dua hari, baru saja mengucapkan 'permisi' mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak asing, para anjing itu sudah hapal dengan suara mereka.

"Berhenti!" Ucap Hana.

Seluruh anjing berhenti berlari dan berdiri dengan rapi, bahkan menegakkan tubuh mereka.

"Kalian ini, baru ku tinggal sebentar sudah membandel, mana sopan santun kalian? Baris yang rapi untuk menyambut tamu." Tegas Hana.

Para anjing itu benar-benar mendengar ucapan Hana, para anjing berbaris dengan rapi di sisi jalan masuk dan membiarkan Sakura dan teman-temannya berjalan melewati mereka.

Saat di kamar Kiba.

"Apa kau sedang sakit? Kenapa tidak datang sampai dua hari?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu!" Teriak Naruto, hal pertama yang di perhatikannya.

"Kau ini ada masalah tapi diam, lalu apa gunanya kami?" Ucap Chouji.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang malas masuk kuliah. Wajahku, ini karena aku sudah menolong seorang gadis, pada akhirnya dia kabur dan tidak bisa menjadi saksiku, aku di tahan selama sehari semalam." Jelas Kiba.

"Dasar, makanya jangan sok menjadi pahlawan." Sindir Naruto.

"Apa kau mau aku hajar, ha? Sebenarnya aku mengenal gadis itu, makanya aku ingin menolongnya, sayangnya, mungkin dia sudah lupa padaku dan kabur, ayahku jadi marah padaku karena di pikirannya aku hanya menjadi anak nakal." Ucap Kiba.

"Cocok, tampang preman dan benar-benar berkelahi seperti preman." Ucap Naruto dan mendapat sebuah jitakan.

"Oh iya, gadis yang kami temui tadi." Ucap Sakura, penasaran, sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah melihat ada seorang gadis lagi di rumah Kiba.

"Dia kakakku, seorang anggota polisi juga, dia sedang cuti, jika cuti seperti ini dia akan pulang ke rumah dan melatih para anjing-anjing yang ada di rumah ini" Ucap Kiba.

"Pantas saja para anjingmu yang selalu ingin mengerumuni kami saat akan masuk, mereka semua menjadi patuh dan tenang, kakakmu betul-betul hebat, anjing saja bisa sepatuh itu." Ucap Naruto, kagum, memikirkan inilah kekuatan seorang polwan yang tegas.

"Kakakku punya kediamannya sendiri, dia tipe yang sangat mandiri dan selalu saja menjadi andalan bagi ayahku, hahaha, ini lucu bukan? Aku anak laki-laki di rumah ini tapi hanya bikin susah ayahku." Ucap Kiba dan mereka melihat raut kecewa itu.

"Kau juga orang yang hebat, jadi jangan menyalahkan diri seperti itu." Ucap Chouji, dia kembali mengingat saat Kiba menolongnya, karena rumor tentang Kiba seorang preman kampus dan geng mafia membuatnya tertolong, Kiba bahkan tidak peduli akan rumor palsu itu.

"Aku tidak punya kakak, jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya-ya, kalian enak tidak memiliki saudara, oh iya, Sakura-" Ucap Kiba dan kini menatap serius ke arah. "-Apa kau sungguh pacaran dengan pemuda berambut merah itu?" Lanjut Kiba.

Bukannya berwajah malu atau seperti gadis yang tidak ingin ketahuan jika memiliki pacar, wajah Sakura malah lebih terlihat tenang dan seakan menyembunyikan apapun.

"Iya, kami sedang pacaran." Ucap Sakura, santai.

"Bohong! Kami pikir kau menyukai Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengatakan hal itu! Lagi pula aku dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil, aku tidak akan pernah mengubah hubungan itu, aku ingin tetap memiliki hubungan ini, dengan begitu tidak perlu ada yang bermasalah nantinya." Ucap Sakura.

Chouji, Naruto dan Kiba terdiam, mereka merasa jika Sakura sedang berbohong, tatapan itu bahkan terlihat sedih dan tidak menerima ucapannya sendiri.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kita tidak membahas Sasuke, bukannya rencana kita ingin menjenguk Kiba." Ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

Suasananya jadi canggung, Kiba memilih mengajak mereka keluar ke area teras di halaman dengan kursi bersantai agar menghilangkan suasana yang sempat membuat mereka sulit untuk berbicara, para anjing datang setelah mendengar panggilan Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oii. Kau, si babi gemuk." Ucap seorang pemuda pada Chouji.

Chouji tidak mengenal mereka, memilih untuk pergi dari pada mendapat masalah, berjalan lebih cepat namun para pemuda itu yang terlihat tidak baik dan ramah itu malah menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu, kau yaa temannya si anak berpenampilan preman itu." Ucap pemuda ini.

Hanya satu yang orang yang mungkin mereka maksudkan, Kiba, cuma dia hanya terus di anggap preman.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Bohong Chouji, sekarang dia sedang sendirian dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membantunya.

"Ha? Tidak mengenalnya, jangan membuat ini semakin rumit, kau lihat wajahku ini, orang tuaku memukulku lagi karena kami di aduhkan dia di kantor polisi."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, lagi pula itu salah kalian, kenapa berkelahi!" Ucap Chouji, meskipun takut dia harus berani pada mereka, tidak ingin di tindas lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, aku ingin tahu, bagaimana reaksi temanmu jika kami memberimu pelajaran."

"Jika kalian bermasalah dengannya, kenapa tidak datang padanya! Jangan datang padaku!" Teriak Chouji.

 **Bught!**

"Diam kau babi gemuk! Kami juga muak dengan cara bicaramu, oh kira-kira kau bisa beri kami uang?"

Terkejut, Chouji kembali mengingat saat dia di peras oleh teman kelasnya sendiri.

"Tidak akan aku berikan! Kalian bukan orang yang aku kenal!" Tegas Chouji, terus mempertahankan miliknya.

Mau berusaha bagaimana pun, Chouji tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengambil uangnya dengan paksa, bahkan dia di pukuli hingga babak-belur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Kiba melihat Chouji dengan wajah yang lebam, segera menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghentikan pergerakan Kiba.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini!" Ucap Kiba, kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, tuan?" Ucap pria yang memakai setelan jas dan celana hitam pada Chouji, seakan dia sedang melindungi Chouji.

"Chouji, siapa dia?" Ucap Kiba, masih tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan membawa pengawal pribadi, ini perintah ayahku dan juga, sebaiknya aku tidak berteman lagi denganmu dan yang lainnya." Ucap Chouji, dia bahkan tidak menatap Kiba.

"Apa! Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa kau malah tidak ingin berteman dengan kami, kau harus katakan semuanya dengan jelas." Ucap Kiba.

"Maaf, lepaskan dia, kita harus bergegas." Ucap Chouji.

Pengawalnya itu melepaskan Kiba dan memberinya peringatan agar tidak mendekati tuannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aneh bukan? Bagaimana mungkin Chuoji seperti itu, dan lagi wajahnya habis di pukul, apa masih ada yang menindasnya lagi?" Ucap Kiba, dia menceritakan segalanya pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Kita tidak bisa sering-sering bersama jika jadwal kuliah yang kadang tidak sama kelas atau jika Chouji sedang keluar di sekitar area kampus, mungkin saja masih ada yang ingin menyakitinya." Ucap Sakura.

"Sial! Siapa yang berani-berani memukul Chouji? Kita harus mencari orang itu!" Kesal Naruto.

"Sangat sulit jika Chouji bahkan tidak ingin berbicara dengan kita, dia sampai membawa pengawal yang jika sejengkal saja ingin menyentuhnya, pengawal itu akan bergerak dan melumpuhkan kita. Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa dengannya."

"Padahal kita sudah berjanji akan bersamanya dan tidak akan membiarkannya di tindas lagi." Ucap Sakura, cukup sedih mendengar masalah yang sedang di hadapi Chouji.

" _Satu masalah belum selesai, sekarang muncul masalah lain."_ Pikir Kiba, menatap ke arah Sakura, gadis itu belum juga mengubah penampilannya, masih terlihat sangat-over feminim dan wajahnya terus menggunakan _make up_ , dia terlihat cantik, namun sangat berbeda, Sakura tidak sesuai dengan sikap ala feminim ini, terlalu di paksakan.

Dia harus segera mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chouji, saat bertemu dengannya, Chouji bahkan tidak ingin menatapnya, ada sesuatu yang sedang di sembunyikan Chouji.

"Kita harus menemui Chouji!" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau mau di pukul oleh pengawalnya? Aku sih, tidak mau, pasti ada cara agar kita bisa berbicara dengannya tanpa perlu melawan pengawalnya itu." Ucap Kiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan keluar kelasnya, akhirnya mata kuliahnya berakhir, menatap ke depan dan langkahnya terhenti, Sasuke tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang kampus dan tatapan mereka bertemu, berbalik, Sakura masih canggung akan bertemu Sasuke jika penampilannya seperti ini.

"Hey, aku akan menghadangmu di depan rumahmu jika kau kabur." Ancam Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti kabur dan berbalik badan, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menatapnya kesal, lagi-lagi tatapan yang sama, Sakura akan terus mendapat tatapan tenang itu, terkejut, tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak ke arahnya dan menghapus lipstik berwarna merah terang itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi badut seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kesal Sakura, dia bahkan menepis kasar tangan Sasuke, kini warna merah lipstik itu bergeser hingga ke pipi kanannya.

"Wajahmu jadi tambah aneh." Ucap Sasuke, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, wajah Sakura jadi sangat konyol.

"Aku akan membalasmu." Ucap Sakura, mencari-cari tissu di tasnya, sialnya dia tidak punya tissu atau apapun yang bisa gunakan, wajah benar-benar aneh dan seperti gadis yang gila.

Kembali tangan Sasuke ke arah wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau!" Ucap Sakura, marah.

"Kau semakin terlihat aneh." Ucap Sasuke. Membersihkan lipstik yang berada pada pipi Sakura dengan lengan kemejanya.

"Tidak usa-"

"-Diam dan jangan bergerak." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, menundukan wajahnya, tatapan dingin dan cara bicara yang seakan cuek, tetap saja dia membersihkan wajah Sakura.

"Jika saja kau tidak berusaha menghapusnya, pipiku tidak akan ikut berwarna merah." Ucap Sakura, menurutnya ini kesalahan Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Sasuke, dia sedang berusaha menghilang lipstik itu, namun bukan hanya lipstik yang ingin di bersihkan Sasuke, satu tangannya memegang belakang kepala Sakura dan tangan yang sedang membersihkan itu menghapus seluruh _make up_ yang ada di wajahnya.

"Sasukeee! Apa yang kau lakukaan!" Teriak kesal Sakura, Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan.

Sasuke berhenti, wajah Sakura bertambah parah, maskranya berantakan, bercampur dengan _eyeshadow_ , bedaknya menghilang dan _eyerliner_ nya menjadi mata panda.

 **Bught!**

Sakura memukul perut Sasuke dengan keras.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Ucap Sasuke memegang perutnya yang cukup sakit.

"Kau merusak wajahku!" Kesal Sakura.

"Sekarang jauh lebih baik."

"Apanya yang lebih baik! Aku jadi seperti hantu!" Sakura benar-benar marah saat ini.

Beberapa mahasiswa melintas dan melihat mereka, Sakura terdiam, mereka jadi pusat perhatian dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, _make upnya_ jadi berantakan, entah apa yang membuat Sasuke sampai melakukan hal ini padanya, memarahinya pun Sasuke tidak peduli, memilih untuk pergi dan pemuda itu akan mengikutinya, melirik ke arah lengan kemeja Sasuke, cukup kotor dengan segala _make up_ yang ada di sana.

"Sekarang kau malah membuat kemejamu kotor, biarkan aku mencucinya." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Kau ingin aku membuka bajuku sekarang? Di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan sudah memegang kaki bajunya dan bersiap membuka bajunya.

"Gila! Bukan seperti itu! Sa-saat pulang, berikan padaku." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sampai merona melihat Sasuke hampir membuka bajunya, rasanya Sakura ingin kembali memukul pemuda yang mulai menyebalkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

see youu...~

XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 16 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

Wajah Sakura benar-benar merona, saat ini, di hadapannya, Sasuke dengan santainya membuka kemejanya begitu saja, pemuda ini sadar akan tatapan itu, menatap gadis di hadapannya, dia hanya mematung dengan memandanginya.

"Apa kau akan mencuci bajuku atau hanya ingin menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"A-a-akan ku cuci." Ucap Sakura, segera merampas kemeja itu dari tangan Sasuke dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

" _Kenapa dia begitu santai membuka bajunya di hadapanku! Dasar Sasuke menyebalkan! Di-dia benar-benar seorang pemuda dewasa, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Itu wajar! Itu wajar! Baru kali ini aku melihat tubuhnya."_ Pikir Sakura dan berusaha menghindari menatap wajah Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajah anehnya.

"Paman dan bibi tidak di rumah lagi?" Tanya Sasuke, suasana rumah Sakura begitu sepi.

"Ayah akan kembali sebulan lagi dan ibu akan pulang malam." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura memasukkan baju Sasuke dalam mesin cuci, kembali ke ruang tamu, pemuda itu cukup aneh jika tanpa baju. Bergegas berlari ke kamar kedua orang tuanya dan mengambil salah satu pakaian ayahnya, walaupun cukup lebar.

"Pakai ini untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Sakura, masih mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku begini saja sampai kemejaku selesai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-kau akan masuk angin!" Kesal Sakura, pemuda itu tidak memahami situasinya.

"Mungkin aku akan masuk angin jika keluar seperti ini, lagi pula aku di dalam rumah." Ucap Sasuke, masih tidak ingin mengenakan apapun di badannya selain celana jins panjangnya.

"Pakai atau aku akan memukulmu." Ancam Sakura, bukannya mendengar ucapannya, Sasuke semakin membantahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu padaku, lagi pula kau sudah sering masuk ke kamarku seenaknya bahkan aku belum menggunakan baju."

"I-itu saat kita masih kecil!" Protes Sakura.

"Uhm? Bedanya?"

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya sangat merona dan membuat Sasuke sedikit sulit untuk tidak mengerjainya, Sakura tetap saja tidak menatap ke arahnya, apa karena malu atau hal lain.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah, tapi kau harus memakaikannya padaku." Ucap Sasuke, kembali menggoda gadis itu.

Sakura bergegas pergi dan tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke.

" _Apa dia marah?"_ Pikir Sasuke, bingung, tapi dia semakin semangat menggoda Sakura.

Berikutnya.

Sakura kembali, memakaikan sesuatu pada Sasuke, bukan baju, tapi handuk dan di lilit hingga menutupi dada Sasuke.

"Akhirnya mataku tidak melihat sesuatu yang vulgar lagi." Ucap Sakura, lega melihat penampilan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memakaikan handuknya seperti ini! Aku bukan seorang gadis! Lagi pula apa yang vulga! Ha! Tubuhku vulgar untukmu, mau aku perlihatkan lagi." Ucap Sasuke, kini dia yang menjadi kesal.

"Jika kau membuka handukmu itu, aku akan teriak orang mesum." Ancam Sakura.

"Sial. Aku tidak peduli, sini kau."

"Apa? Dasar mesum!" Ucap Sakura dan kabur.

Sasuke segera berlari, cukup mudah mendapat Sakura dan merangkul gadis itu dari belakang.

Hening.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke dan segera melepaskan Sakura.

Suasananya menjadi aneh dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka tadi, begitu canggung dan Sakura masih tidak bisa tenang, jantungnya berdetak cukup cepat apalagi Sasuke melepaskan handuknya saat mengejar gadis itu.

"Ba-bajumu mungkin sudah selesai." Ucap Sakura, segera mencairkan suasana aneh dan bergegas melihat baju Sasuke pada mesin cuci.

Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah pemuda itu, mengambil handuknya tapi tidak melilitkannya lagi pada tubuhnya, hanya di gantung pada lehernya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kampus K.**

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, selalu saja berwajah cemberut." Ucap Sasori pada Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak akan membicarakan apapun masalah yang sedang di hadapinya pada Sasori, meskipun mereka pacaran, itu adalah karena sesuatu yang membuat Sakura sangat terpaksa, menurut Sakura dia hanya ingin membalas perasaan Sasori yang sebelumnya, saat mereka masih sekolah.

"Oh ya, apa mahasiswa yang gemuk itu temanmu? Aku rasa pernah melihat kalian bersama." Ucap Sasori.

"Namanya Chouji, ada apa?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap malas ke arah Sasori.

"Aku pernah melihatnya di pukuli beberapa orang dekat area kampus, bahkan dia berani melawan, hahaha, lucu bukan? Seharusnya jika lemah tidak perlu melawan, mukanya sampai babak-belur." Ucap Sasori, bahkan memasang wajah senangnya.

 **Graab!**

"Kau melihat Chouji di pukuli tapi tidak menolongnya? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, dia jadi marah setelah mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Tenanglah, kenapa kau jadi marah?" Ucap Sasori, kerahnya sampai diremas keras oleh Sakura, dia tahu jika pacarnya akan sangat marah mendengar hal ini, tapi Sasori tidak akan peduli.

"Setidaknya kau bisa membantu mengusir mereka dari pada hanya menonton Chouji di pukul! Dia adalah temanku tentu saja aku akan marah!" Kesal Sakura.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membantunya jika aku juga sendirian, aku tidak mau di pukuli dan malah terkesan bodoh." Ucap Sasori.

"Oh, begitu yaa, sekarang pikirkan lagi siapa yang lemah di sini." Ucap Sakura, segera pergi, dia tidak senang jika bertemu Sasori, pemuda itu yang memaksa ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Jangan pergi seperti itu, kau ini cepat sekali marah, kemarin aku juga melihatmu di ganggu 'mantan sahabat'mu itu, dia bahkan sangat jahat padamu."

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke tidak sedang berbuat jahat padanya hanya saja sedang berusaha membuatnya sadar jika dia tidak perlu berdandan seperti ini, menatap ke arah Sasori, Sakura hanya kecewa pada Sasori yang sekarang.

"Aku harus ke kelas." Ucap Sakura, memilih untuk tidak melawan Sasori dan pergi dari sana, dia sudah cukup muak mendengar segala ucapan Sasori.

"Baiklah, lain kali pulang bersama yaa." Ucap Sasori dan Sakura tidak peduli pada ucapannya.

Pemuda berambut merah dan tatapan sayup ini terlihat menghela napas, Sakura tidak pernah bersikap lebih baik padanya lagi, selama mereka kembali pacaran, dia senang dengan perubahan Sakura, seperti yang dia inginkan, dia sangat tahu jika gadis berambut _softpink_ itu akan lebih menawan dengan penampilannya, tapi tetap saja sikap gadis itu sulit berubah.

"Lebih baik menjadi kucing manis bukan?" Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor fakultasnya, berharap bertemu Kiba atau Naruto, sedikit beruntung, dia menemukan Kiba.

"Aku tahu siapa yang memukul Chouji." Ucap Sakura.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Ucap Kiba, Sakura cepat sekali menemukan informasi ini.

"Kiba! Sakura!" Kali ini Naruto yang berlari ke arah mereka, dia berlari seperti di kejar hantu."

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku, haa~ aku benar-benar lelah." Ucap Naruto, Kiba dan Sakura sangat ingin memukulnya. "Maaf, bukan itu maksudku, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chouji." Lanjut Naruto.

Ketiganya saling bertatapan dan memilih untuk berbicara bersama. Sakura mengatakan jika informasi ini di dapat dari Sasori, dia melihat beberapa orang memukul Chouji dan mengatakan jika Chouji itu teman anak preman atau geng mafia, yang mungkin di maksudkan adalah Kiba. Sementara Naruto, dia mendapat informasi jauh lebih jelas, mereka adalah pemuda yang pernah bermasalah dengan Kiba, informasi yang di dapatnya dari seorang gadis yang pernah di tolongnya.

"Gadis itu hanya takut jadi kabur, katanya dia ingin meminta maaf padamu Kiba, dia juga mengenalmu dan sangat berterima kasih dengan pertolonganmu, saat dia akan pergi ke sebuah kafe dan melewati jalur lain, dia malah bertemu dengan para pemuda itu, tapi mereka sedang memukul Chouji, gadis itu takut dan kabur, dia hanya mendengar jika mereka memukul Chouji karena mereka pernah melihat kalian bersama." Jelas Naruto.

"Sial! Kita harus membalas mereka!" Ucap Kiba, dia sangat marah, karena mereka, Chouji jadi memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, apa kau mau di tahan ayahmu lagi?" Cegat Sakura.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita membiarkan mereka! Sementara Chouji, dia kembali merasa dirinya di tindas, bukannya kita sudah berjanji akan menolongnya? Akan terus bersamanya? Apa kalian lupa itu?" Ucap Kiba.

"Tenanglah, kita harus memikirkan rencana dulu." Ucap Naruto.

"Terlalu lama, aku tahu mereka ada dimana." Ucap Kiba, bergegas pergi.

"Apa! Tunggu, jangan seperti ini Kiba!" Ucap Sakura, segera menyusul Kiba. Naruto pun mengikutinya, dia harus menahan Kiba sebelum kembali mendapat masalah.

Ketiganya berlarian hingga keluar fakultas, Naruto dan Sakura terus meneriaki nama itu untuk berhenti, Kiba seakan tuli dan larinya semakin cepat, Sakura kesusahan dengan pakaiannya, dia kesulitan berlari cepat jika sedang memakai dress yang manis ini, Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan menghentikannya." Ucap Naruto dan berusaha mengejar Kiba.

" _Seharusnya aku tidak berpakaian seperti ini."_ Pikir Sakura, menatap dirinya, dia ingin berhenti menjadi keinginan seseorang.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang. Sakura berbalik dan melihat Chouji bersama pengawalnya.

"Chouji, maafkan kami, kami benar-benar tidak tahu jika ada yang memukulmu, sekarang Kiba, dia pergi mencari orang-orang yang memukulmu, jika dia seperti ini, dia akan dalam masalah." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat khawatir.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan kalian, ini bukan urusanku lagi." Ucap Chouji, kembali tidak menatap Sakura.

Sakura terkejut mendengar jawaban Chouji.

"Maaf malah membuatmu dalam masalah jika terus bersama kami." Ucap Sakura, bergegas menyusul Naruto, berharap dia bisa membantu sesuatu.

Sementara itu Chouji terdiam, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan, dia tidak ingin teman-temannya kembali terlibat masalah, selalu saja repot karenanya.

"Kau, temannya Sakura?" Ucap seseorang.

"Sasuke?"

"Kau melihat Sakura? Aku rasa dia tadi berlari di sekitar sini."

"Sakura, dia pergi mencari Kiba, mereka ingin menahan Kiba yang akan kembali berkelahi" Ucap Chouji, bahkan raut sedih itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Sakura berkelahi dengan dress itu, atau mungkin dia malah yang akan di pukul." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arah dimana Sakura berlari.

"Tunggu." Ucap Chouji.

"Hn? Ada apa? Mau ikut nonton juga? Pasti akan seru." Ucap Sasuke, namun itu hanya sebuah pancingan darinya, dia bisa membaca tatapan pemuda itu, dia pasti tidak akan tenang jika tahu teman-temannya sedang dalam masalah.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ikut." Ucap Chouji, dia hanya berdiri mematung.

Sasuke kembali berjalan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian!" Teriak Kiba, dia menemukan orang-orang itu.

"Wah, anak geng mafia dat-"

 **Bught!**

Sebuah pukulan keras dari Kiba hingga pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Jika kalian punya masalah denganku, kalian harus mencariku, bukan memukul orang lain!" Kesal Kiba.

"Sialan, kau berani sekali!" Ucap pemuda itu dan marah, temannya-temannya pun mulai bergerak akan melawan Kiba.

Satu lawan 6 orang, Kiba tidak peduli, hari ini mereka lebih banyak dari biasanya, beberapa kali memukul mereka dan Kiba akan mendapat perlawanan, mereka membalas Kiba dengan memukulnya, hingga wajah pemuda itu terluka.

"Berhenti kalian!" Teriakan lainnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Pergi! Ini urusanku dengan mereka!" Ucap Kiba pada Naruto, pemuda itu berhasil menyusul Kiba.

"Urusan apa? Membiarkan kau di pukuli seperti ini?" Ucap Naruto, jadi khawatir setelah bertemu Kiba, pemuda ini cukup gila mau melawan mereka.

"Oh, jadi memanggil teman yaa? Ini jauh lebih seru, setelah ini kalian akan berhenti menjadi sok hebat dan sok pahlawan." Ucap pemuda itu.

Mereka kembali berkelahi dan suasana cukup kacau, Naruto dan Kiba tidak ingin mengalah dan melawan balik.

Kali ini Sakura yang telah menyusul, menatap ke arah depan dan teman-temannya sedang berkelahi, terlalu banyak orang yang harus di lawan mereka, bergegas namun langkahnya terhenti, seseorang menarik tangannya dan menahannya untuk pergi.

"Kau mau apa dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Sakura berbalik dan melihat Sasuke, pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku harus membantu teman-temanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Membantu mereka dengan dress ini? Apa kau mau pamer pakaian dalammu?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap datar Sakura.

"Bo-bodoh! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" Kesal Sakura, wajahnya sampai merona.

"Jangan berkelahi, Sakura, berapa kali aku sudah katakan padamu, kau hanya seorang gadis." Ucap Sasuke. "Atau kau ingin menjambak rambut mereka dan menarik-nariknya?" Tambahnya, memikirkan bagaimana jika Sakura turut ikut dalam perkelahian itu.

"Perkelahian macam apa itu?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, selama ini dia hanya langsung memukul dengan kepalang tangannya.

"Perkelahian ala perempuan." Ucap Sasuke dan hanya membuat gadis itu kembali protes padanya.

Sakura terdiam, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali, Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan sangat kuat

 **Priiiitttt...!**

"Tangkap mereka semua!"

Sakura dan Sasuke melihat beberapa polisi datang bersama seorang gadis, mereka berhenti berkelahi dan di tangkap termasuk Kiba dan Naruto.

"A-aku yang melaporkannya." Ucap gadis itu pada Sakura.

"Kau, bagaimana tahu mereka ada di sini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin berterima kasih pada Kiba, tapi aku malah kabur." Ucap gadis itu dan Sakura mengingatnya, dia adalah gadis yang di ceritakan Naruto, Kiba mengenalnya dan menolong gadis itu. "Aku sering mengikuti Kiba, mencoba untuk minta maaf dan berterima kasih, tapi aku sangat takut, apalagi rumor tentangnya, padahal dulunya Kiba anak yang baik." Lanjut gadis itu.

Sakura ingin tertawa, tapi sedang di tahannya, ini bukan waktunya untuk tertawa, Kiba, Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang di bawa ke kantor polisi untuk di proses, ucapan gadis itu cukup masuk akal, hanya saja itu rumor palsu yang membuat image Kiba jadi buruk.

"Tenang saja, Kiba masih tetap pemuda yang baik, kami berteman, yaa itu hanya stylenya saja, jadi sebaiknya kau mengucapkan langsung dari pada menggunakan perantara." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis ini berterima kasih pada Sakura dan pamit, dia ingin membantu Kiba kali ini, dia berharap bisa menjadi saksi untuk Kiba.

"Oh, jadi sekarang menasehati orang tapi kelakuanmu dulu sama seperti dia, hanya di jadikan perantara dan tidak suruh saja mereka katakan langsung." Sindir Sasuke.

"I-itu sudah lewat." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor polisi.**

"Mau jadi apa kalian! Masih muda dan hanya berkelahi saja!" Marah seorang polisi, mereka di tegur habis-habisan.

Kiba menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa menahanmu sehari semalam tidak cukup? Apa kau mau di tahan saja beberapa bulan?" Ucap ayah Kiba dan menatap tajam pada anaknya itu.

"Terserah saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Ucap Kiba. Bahkan tidak ingin menatap ayahnya, sedikit tidak suka akan sikap ayahnya yang selalu memandang buruk padanya.

"Kalian semua di tahan dan silahkan menunggu jaminan kalian lagi." Ucap seorang polisi.

"Apa! tidak pak! Mereka berdua yang duluan mencari masalah, apalagi pemuda preman ini!" Para pemuda itu protes dan tidak ingin di tahan, lagi-lagi mereka harus menunggu sanak keluarga untuk menjamin mereka, mungkin mereka akan mendapat masalah lagi jika keluarga mereka datang.

"Berisik! Dan cepat masuk!" Kesal polisi itu, mereka cukup ribut seperti bebek kelaparan yang ingin di beri makan.

Naruto dan Kiba pasrah saja, mereka akan memilih di tahan, Naruto sendiri sudah bingung bagaimana jika ibunya tahu dia di tahan di kantor polisi, Kiba hanya terdiam, dia tidak peduli, sekarang dia harus membuat para pemuda itu tidak mengganggu teman-temannya lagi.

"Tunggu pak! Saya ingin menjadi saksi, pemuda ini telah menolong saya dan mereka ini mengganggu saya." Ucap seorang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

hari ini, semangat kerja! senin libur, akhirnya ada waktu libur selain minggu. tapi tenang saja saja, author akan tetap update saat hari itu, kecuali minggu yaaa XD

.

see you next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 17 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat gadis itu, dia sampai datang ke kantor polisi ini hanya ingin membantunya.

"Hey, nona, kau jangan berbohong, kapan kami mengganggumu?" Ucap pemuda itu, dia sedang berbohong dan menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Ka-kau, kau bahkan yang menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk menggangguku, mereka sampai kurang ajar ingin melecehkanku." Ucap Gadis itu.

"Kau saja yang ingin mengganggu kami." Protes pemuda itu.

"Diam! Sudah salah masih mengelak juga, baik nona, ucapanmu akan menjadi bukti sebagai saksi, tapi mereka ini berkelahi, bagaimana pun juga harus di proses." Ucap polisi itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap gadis itu, cukup kecewa mendengar ucapan pak polisi di hadapannya.

"Kiba, aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku menjadi saksi padamu saat itu." Ucap gadis ini.

"Pacaran rupanya." Para pemuda yang mengganggu gadis itu malah menggodanya dengan Kiba.

"Berisik! Kami tidak pacaran!" Kesal Kiba. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka ini memang harus di pukul." Lanjut Kiba, menatap gadis itu sejenak dan menatap kesal pada mereka, sel itu kembali ricuh dengan mereka yang kembali berkelahi, hingga seorang polisi datang dan menyuruh mereka diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tepat jam 10 malam, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya datang sebentar, mereka pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membebaskan Naruto dan Kiba, gadis yang menjadi saksi itu tetap menunggu hingga Kiba dan temannya itu di bebaskan.

"Pulanglah, nona, mereka akan di bebaskan tidak lama lagi." Ucap seorang polisi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini saja." Ucap gadis itu.

"Kau, pulanglah, lagi pula ayahku ada di sini, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Kiba.

Semuanya kompak menatap Kiba kecuali Naruto, dia sudah tahu jika ayah Kiba ada seorang anggota polisi.

"A-aku tidak tahu jika ayahmu seorang polisi." Ucap gadis itu, dia hanya mengenal Kiba saja, tapi tidak mengetahui orang tuanya maupun latar belakang keluarganya.

"Pria yang menyebalkan di sana, dia ayahku." Ucap Kiba dan menunjuk ayahnya yang tengah duduk.

Beberapa anggota polisi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, Kiba sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu." Gadis itu berjalan ke arah ayah Kiba. "Aku ingin berterima kasih banyak, karena anak bapak, saya jadi selamat." Ucap gadis itu, dia malah berterima ke ayah Kiba dengan sangat sopan.

"Sekarang pulanglah, aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ucap ayah Kiba.

Gadis itu baru akan pulang setelah merasa tidak khawatir lagi jika Kiba tidak akan di tahan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau ternyata anak polisi, kami kira kau anggota geng mafia." Ucap para pemuda yang sudah memukul Kiba.

"Itu hanya rumor bohong, mana mungkin orang sepertiku ini geng mafia." Kesal Kiba, masih saja di anggap seperti itu.

"Hahaha, anak polisi di anggap preman."

Kini tempat tahanan itu malah ribut dengan suara tawa mereka, kembali mendapat teguran jika mereka masih ribut di tahanan mereka akan pulang lebih lama.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 11 malam.

Kiba dan Naruto menatap ke depan, Chouji datang bersama pengawalnya.

"Aku akan memberi kalian semua jaminan, tapi jangan menggangguku dan teman-temanku lagi." Ucap Chouji dan menatap serius ke arah mereka.

"Cih, menyebalkan, hey gemuk, pertama yang memukul kami itu adalah temanmu."

"Dan kalian menggangguku, apa itu tidak salah?" Tegas Kiba.

Mereka terdiam.

"Sekali lagi, apa kalian ingin aku bebaskan? Tapi jangan lupa dengan ucapanku, kalian tidak boleh mengganggu orang lain lagi atau kalian lebih senang di bebaskan keluarga kalian?" Ucap Chouji.

"Chouji, tidak perlu seperti itu, biarkan saja mereka kapok atau tidak perlu membebaskan mereka, orang-orang seperti ini sampai kapan pun tidak akan berubah." Ucap Kiba.

"Kami tidak ingin ada yang menyakitimu lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Dan aku tidak ingin melihat teman-temanku dalam masalah." Ucap Chouji.

Sejak tadi, saat bertemu Sasuke dia terus berpikir, apa yang di lakukannya sudah benar? Dia memutuskan hubungan pertemanannya dengan mereka begitu saja, tapi bukannya membencinya, mereka malah semakin peduli padanya hingga ingin balas dendam dan berakhir di dalam tahanan.

"Baik, kami akan mendengar semua ucapanmu, jauh lebih baik ada yang menjamin kami, aku juga tidak ingin berurusan dengan ayah atau ibuku." Ucap pemimpin mereka. Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan ingin di bebaskan saja dan melakukan keinginan pemuda gemuk itu.

Mereka di bebaskan Chouji, semuanya, Naruto jadi tidak perlu menunggu ibu atau ayahnya, bisa saja dia mendapat marah dari ibunya, sedangkan Kiba, dia mendapat peringatan dari ayahnya jika kembali ke kantornya lagi, Kiba benar-benar akan dalam masalah.

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak itu.

"Kau gemuk! Beri kami uang!" Ada-ada saja orang yang ingin menindas Chouji saat dia sedang sendirian.

Tapi.

"Hey, kau, beraninya mengganggu temanku, kau tahu dia itu teman 'berharga'ku, aku akan mematahkan tangan kalian jika berani meminta uang padanya." Ucap pemuda yang pernah di bebaskan Chouji, pemuda itu datang bersama teman-temannya.

Orang-orang yang ingin memalak Chouji bergegas kabur, mereka tidak ingin bermasalah dengan pemuda yang cukup terkenal sebagai pemuda jahat.

Chouji menatap ke arahnya, dia tidak menyangka, melakukan hal kecil saja dia mendapat teman lainnya, mereka jadi baik pada Chouji dan jika saja dia dalam masalah, mereka yang akan melindunginya, sekarang pun Chouji tidak membawa pengawal lagi, menurutnya terlalu mencolok membawa seorang pengawal ke kampus, orang-orang akan terus memperhatikannya.

Sementara itu.

"Kau tidak pakai dress yang indah lagi? Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Sasori, kecewa akan penampilan Sakura hari ini.

"Diam dan jangan cari masalahku." Ucap Sakura, kesal, beberapa hari yang lalu, Kiba dan Naruto dalam masalah tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu, pakaiannya tidak sesuai jika ingin berkelahi dan lagi, Sasuke terus menahannya dan tidak membiarkannya berkelahi dengan penampilan over-feminim itu.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, aku hanya ingin penampilanmu sedikit berubah atau mantan temanmu itu yang menyuruhmu? Haa..~ mungkin aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya." Ucap Sasori.

"Tunggu, bukan dia yang memintaku, besok aku akan memakai pakaian yang lebih feminim lagi, dan lagi dia bukan mantan temanku, kami masih berteman." Ucap Sakura, tetap dengan tatapan tidak senang itu pada Sasori.

"Iya-iya. Apa kuliahmu sudah selesai? Ayo ke restoran yang ada di sana, mereka menjual menu yang enak-enak, tenang saja, aku akan yang mentraktirmu sebagai pacar yang baik." Ucap Sasori dan tersenyum manis.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya, tangan pemuda itu mulai menariknya untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana jika kau mendaftar sebagai model, ada kenalanku sedang mencari model loh."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi model." Tolak Sakura.

"Sayang sekali, kau itu cantik, bertubuh ideal dan tinggi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Bujuk Sasori.

"Aku tidak mau." Tegas Sakura dan menatap kesal pada Sasori.

"Lakukan demi aku?" Ucap Sasori dan memasang wajah memelasnya. "Demi aku, ya?" Kembali dia menekankan dua kata itu.

Tangan Sakura mengepal, dia tidak bisa tenang sedikit saja jika bersama Sasori, lagi-lagi pemuda itu menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak disukainya, tidak ingin menjadi sorotan, tidak ingin menjadi model, meskipun semua teman-teman di kelasnya yang perempuan mengatakan dia sangat cocok jadi model.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Ucap Sakura, tangan mengepalnya terlepas, dia harus lebih sabar jika ingin menghadapi Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari-hari berikutnya..**

"Masih ada kelas dua jam lagi, aku malas untuk pulang." Ucap Naruto, sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jangan berisik, aku sedang berusaha tidur." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalian tidak lapar?" Ucap Chouji, sejak tadi dia hanya makan kripik kentangnya.

"Kita baru saja makan Chouji! Apa harus makan lagi?" Ucap Naruto, merasakan perutnya sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian." Ucap Chouji.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Kiba dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana makan daging?" Ucap Chouji lagi.

"Chouji berhenti membuat kita makan terus! Aku akan lebih mengantuk lagi jika makan." Kesal Kiba, dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Teman-teman! Lihat ini!" Ucap Naruto, heboh, dia segera memperlihatkan ponselnya.

Sebuah informasi tentang seorang model yang sedang menjadi sorotan.

"Mau di lihat bagaimana pun, model ini mirip Sakura." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa! Sakura jadi model? Tapi dia itu sangat membenci hal itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa Sakura sedang di paksa?" Ucap Chouji.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan berlari keluar kelas, sekarang juga mereka ingin bertemu Sakura dan mengetahui segalanya, gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelas Sasuke.**

"Dia cantik yaa?"

"Bukannya dia mahasiswa dari jurusan manajemen bisnis? Kita satu angkatan dengannya."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku jarang melihatnya? Padahal kita ini satu bangunan jurusan."

"Dia memang jarang untuk terlihat mencolok, tapi dia gadis yang lebih tinggi dari beberapa mahasiswa di angkatannya, aku sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di kantin kampus bersama teman-temannya, dan salah satu temannya adalah mahasiswa dengan rumor jika dia seorang geng mafia."

"Heee! Gadis secantik ini berteman dengan geng mafia!"

"Tapi katanya hanya rumor, tetap saja, aku tidak berani mendekati gadis itu, pemuda itu terlihat galak."

Sasuke mendengar percakapan teman kelasnya itu, mereka sibuk dengan sebuah foto di ponsel mereka, Sasuke meminta mereka memperlihatkannya dan itu adalah Sakura dengan pakaian feminimnya, dia sedang menjadi model.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Sasuke? Dia cantik bukan?" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kami tinggal berhadapan rumah." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

Kedua pemuda itu terkejut, mereka sampai memohon pada Sasuke untuk di kenal, tapi Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Berjalan sepanjang koridor fakultas, dia ingin mendengar sendiri dari Sakura, kenapa dia harus menjadi model? Jelas-jelas ini hal yang bertolak belakang dengan Sakura.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ketiga pemuda itu segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kalian mencari Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kita punya tujuan yang sama untuk mencarinya." Ucap Kiba.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

hari ini libur jadi santai banget, selamat berlibur juga yang sedang berlibur XD dan semangat yang tetap masuk kerja padahal hari kejepit XD

ooh iya, untuk karakter cewek yang di tolong Kiba, itu hanya karakter OC author tidak ingin mencantum namanya karena hanya sebagai pemeran yang cuma sekedar lewat, jadi sudah itu tak muncul lagi.

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 18 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke pov.**

Sangat kebetulan sekali, kami menemukan gadis itu, tapi saat dia melihat kami.

"Sakura! Jangan lari!" Teriak Kiba.

Naruto dan Kiba segera mengejarnya, Chouji sedang berusaha menyusul mereka meskipun kesulitan berlari, aku harus mencari jalan lain agar menemukannya, kenapa dia malah kabur? Dasar gadis aneh.

Memutar jalan dan benar saja, aku menemukannya, dia masih berlari dan berbalik ke belakang, berharap Kiba dan Naruto tidak mendapatkannya. Sakura terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menghadangnya, gadis ini memberontak, memeluknya erat dan tidak akan aku lepaskan bagaimana pun juga.

"Sasuke, biarkan aku pergi." Rengeknya.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau bertemu teman-temanmu itu." Ucapku dan menatap tajam padanya.

Sakura terdiam, Kiba dan Naruto akhirnya tiba di hadapan kami, Chouji baru akan menyusul.

Sekarang.

"Kenapa kalian mengikatku seperti ini!" Protes Sakura.

Aku tidak tahu dari mana Kiba dan Naruto mendapatkan tali dan malah mengikat Sakura, mereka tidak ingin gadis itu kabur lagi.

"Kami yakin ada yang sedang mengganggumu, tapi kau diam saja." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa kau pikir kami tidak tahu, lihat ini! Kenapa kau menjadi model Sakura!" Ucap Naruto dan memperlihatkan foto itu.

"Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau tetap diam." Ucap Chouji.

Aku hanya ingin dia berbicara, memilih diam dan melihat mereka, teman-temannya jadi seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasinya.

"I-ini keputusanku, aku menyukai dunia model." Ucap Sakura, namun dia tidak menatap kami dan tidak ada ucapannya yang terdengar dia benar-benar senang menjadi model, Sakura sedang berbo-

"Bohong! Kapan kau menyukai hal seperti itu?" Ucap Kiba.

Mereka benar-benar 'teman', Kiba sampai mengetahui jika Sakura sedang berbohong, Chouji dan Naruto pun menatap kecewa padanya, Sakura tiba-tiba menatap ke arahku, tatapan itu, dia terlihat sedih, hanya sebentar saja dia menatapku dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Pada akhirnya, dia mendengar ucapan ketiga temannya itu atau mungkin karena Sakura tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi besar dan teman-temannya akan mencari sumber masalah Sakura, dia memilih untuk berdamai saja, masih ada sesuatu hal yang sedang di sembunyikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari minggu.**

Menarik selimut seorang gadis yang masih tertidur pulas hingga dia terbangun dan teriak padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini hari minggu! Aku harus tidur!" Protesnya.

"Bersiaplah, pakai pakaian yang kau sukai dan jangan berdandan ala badut, aku menunggumu 15 menit, cepat." Ucapku dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Apa dia akan mendengar ucapanku? Atau dia akan kembali tidur?

"Mau jalan-jalan yaa?" Ucap paman Kizashi, aku baru bertemunya sekarang, paman Kizashi cukup sibuk seperti ayahku, kami pun jarang bertemu.

"Hn, aku pinjam Sakura untuk seharian ini." Ucapku.

"Hahahah, apa-apaan kau Sasuke, bawa saja sesuka hatimu." Ucap paman Kizashi dan aku bisa melihat bibi Mebuki memukul bahu suaminya itu.

"Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh." Tegur bibi Mebuki pada suaminya, aku hanya bisa menahan diri melihat tingkah mereka. "Terima kasih yaa Sasuke, kau sudah mau mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, dia bahkan seperti tidak punya pacar saja." Ucap bibi Mebuki padaku.

Tidak punya pacar?

Aku pikir Sakura akan mengatakan apapun pada ibu dan ayahnya, tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak ingin mereka mengetahui jika Sakura memiliki seorang pacar.

20 menit terlewatkan.

Menatapnya, nah, inilah Sakura-ku, dia berpakaian yang tentu saja sangat di sukainya dan membuatnya lebih nyaman, kaos lengan pendek longgar, celana jins panjang dan sepatu ketsnya, rambut panjang itu di gerainya dan sebuah topi pada kepalanya. Aku jauh lebih senang melihatnya seperti ini.

"Sekarang apa?" Ucapnya dengan wajah marah.

Aku semakin senang saat dia membuat wajah seperti itu.

"Kami pergi dulu, paman, bibi." Ucapku pada kedua orang tua Sakura, menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan bersenang-senanglah." Ucap kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Eh? Heeee? Sa-Sasuke!" Ucapnya sampai ingin protes, aku tetap tidak peduli dan terus mengajaknya pergi.

Awalnya, gadis kasar ini marah-marah, berikutnya dia tidak peduli aku akan mengajaknya kemana, kita hanya akan pergi ke wisata kebun binatang, melihat berbagai hewan dan dia pun menjadi cukup antusias pada hewan-hewan di sana, dia sampai sibuk ingin memeluk seekor kelinci, kucing, hamster dan terakhir singa, aku harus menariknya dari sana, dia terus merengek ingin ke kandang singa itu, kau ingin jalan-jalan atau mati?

Setelahnya, kami ke Konoha-Land dan lagi-lagi dia jauh lebih heboh dariku, dia terlihat sangat senang, berkali-kali meneriakkan namaku saat dia benar-benar merasa sangat senang, menarik tanganku untuk menaiki wahana apapun, dia menikmati setiap wahana yang ada di sini.

Jalan-jalan kami berakhir di sebuah danau dan bisa menyewa sebuah perahu untuk di gunakan ke tengah danau itu, cahaya matahari di sore hari membuat tempat itu menjadi cukup indah, danaunya berkilau dari pantulan cahaya berwarna jingga.

"Apa kau sedang menghiburku?" Ucap Sakura padaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang membuang waktu di hari minggu." Ucapku, asal.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Ucapnya dan menatap malas padaku.

Perahu kami masih berada di tengah danau, Sakura sedang menatap matahari terbenam yang akan terlihat sangat indah dari sini.

"Sekarang aku ingin mendengar apapun darimu, ini waktu yang tepat Sakura, ceritakan saja apa sudah terjadi dan aku akan mendengarkannya."

Sakura terdiam dan senyum ceria di wajahnya memudar seketika, wajahnya tertunduk dan dia tetap tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku.

"Jika kau tidak berbicara, aku akan lompat dari perahu ini, Danau ini cukup dalam dan bisa membuatku tidak perlu kembali ke atas." Ucapku, lebih tepatnya aku sedang mengancam.

Tatapannya melebar dan Sakura terlihat sangat takut, apa dia tidak ingat jika aku bisa berenang?

"Ja-jangan lakukan Sasuke." Ucapya.

Dasar, dia bahkan lupa jika aku bisa berenang.

"Aku akan tetap lompat, ceritakan atau aku lompat." Ancamku lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertanya hal itu padaku? Aku mohon." Ucapnya, raut wajahnya terlihat dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau mengatakan dengan jujur, semuanya yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga!" Kini nada suara Sakura meninggi.

"Aku tidak mengerti jika kau tidak menceritakan apapun, baiklah, sepertinya kau lebih senang jika aku melompat." Ucapku.

Aku sudah berdiri di sisi perahu, hanya iseng dan mencoba memancingnya.

"Apa! Jangan lakukan!" Ucap Sakura, dia sampai berlari ke arahku dan ingin menahanku, perahu kami sampai bergoyang akibat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahku dan perahu kami terbalik.

"Sasukeee! A-aku-"

Segera menahannya, aku tahu, kau tidak bisa berenang Sakura, aku membawanya ke pinggir dan beberapa orang menolong kami, mereka pikir itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, setibanya di pinggiran, sebuah dorongan keras dari Sakura, dia mendorongku hingga terjatuh di tanah, wajahnya benar-benar marah, dia sangat marah padaku dan aku bisa melihat air mata itu terbendung, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, maaf Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu!" Marahnya.

Terdiam, aku hanya sedang mencoba membuatnya berbicara, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam dan menyimpan segalanya.

Jalan-jalan kami berakhir dengan basah kuyup, aku tidak ingin memulangkannya seperti ini.

"Ikut aku." Ucapku, membawa Sakura ke rumah dan memintanya untuk memakai pakaianku sementara waktu.

Hening, suasana di ruang tamu begitu tenang.

"Aku lupa jika kau pandai berenang." Ucap Sakura, akhirnya dia berbicara setelah marah dan mendiamkanku cukup lama, dia tengah duduk di sofa, dengan segelas teh hangat di tangannya, rambut _softpink_ nya yang masih terbungkus handuk dan dia cukup cocok memakai kaos dan celana kain milikku.

"Kau sampai melupakan apapun tentangku, bukannya kau lebih tahu dari siapapun." Ucapku.

"Maaf." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi wajah sedih itu. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau sembunyikan Sakura? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun.

"Ciiieeee...~ cinta lama bersemi kembali yaa." Ucap, ah! Sial! Ternyata kakak masih berada dirumah, aku pikir ayah mengajaknya ke sebuah pesta, pesta berkumpulnya orang penting dan kenalan ayah, Biasanya ayah akan memperkenalkan anak terbaiknya pada mereka atau lebih tepatnya pamer.

"Jangan berbicara seenaknya." Ucapku, menatap kesal pada kakakku itu.

"Wah, Sakura, lama tak melihatmu." Ucap Itachi dan malah ikut duduk bersama kami di sofa.

"I-iya, aku sudah jarang bertemu kak Itachi, maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia jadi canggung pada kakak, mungkin karena mereka sudah mulai jarang bertemu.

"Tidak apa-apa, anak kuliah memang akan selalu sibuk dan aku memakluminya. Aku merindukan masa-masa dimana kita bermain game." Ucap Itachi

"Pergi dan kembali ke kamarmu." Ucapku pada Itachi.

"Oh hoo..~ jadi tidak ingin di ganggu, baiklah, selamat berkencan." Ucapnya dan pergi.

Aku sangat ingin memukul wajahnya meskipun dia kakakku.

Sebuah tawa kecil dari Sakura, dia malah tertawa mendengar kakakku, tapi aku senang jika dia tidak murung seperti tadi lagi, mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti saja untuk mengetahui masalah yang sedang di hadapi Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa padaku, aku sampai harus mengancamnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucapnya dan tersenyum menatapku.

"Hn? Terima kasih sudah membuatmu tercebur di danau juga?" Candaku.

"Ya itu juga, terima kasih." Ucapnya dan menatap kesal padaku.

Menyentuh wajahnya, bekas pukulanku saat itu sudah memudar, tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa marah pada diriku sendiri, menatap mata Sakura dan gadis itu terdiam, dia bahkan tidak terusik saat tanganku menyentuh pipi, waktu berjalan begitu lambat, hanya saling menatap saja dan membuatku rindu akan sosok gadis kasar ini.

"Lama! Cium saja jika di ingin di cium."

Terkejut, Sakura pun ikut terkejut, aku sampai harus menjauhkan diri dan menatap kesal pada seseorang yang masih saja di tangga dan mengintip kami.

"Dasar kakak sialan!" Kesalku dan aku akan menghajarnya, Itachi sampai berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, sial!

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Apa benar ini rumah Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

Setelah mendengar kabar Sakura demam, ketiga pemuda ini datang berkunjung, sebelumnya mereka belum pernah mendatangi rumah Sakura.

"Jika ini rumah Sakura, artinya rumah di depan ini rumah Sasuke." Ucap Kiba, melihat ke arah rumah bercat abu-abu.

Mereka pun mendengar kabar jika Sasuke tidak masuk karena sakit, ketiga pemuda ini sempat ingin bertemu Sasuke dan mengajaknya bersama menjenguk Sakura, tapi teman kelasnya menyampaikan jika Sasuke juga ijin sakit.

"Ada apa ini? Keduanya sama-sama sakit." Ucap Naruto, memasang wajah curiga.

"Mereka seperti menyimpan sesuatu atau semacam sakit pasangan yaa." Ucap Chouji.

"Sudahlah, cepat kita jenguk Sakura, setelah itu kita jenguk Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

Salah satunya mulai memencet bel, seorang wanita keluar, dia terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan Sakura karena warna rambutnya lebih ke _gold pale_ pendek.

"Permisi, kami teman-teman Sakura, kami ingin menjenguknya." Ucap Naruto.

Sebuah senyum ramah dari wanita ini. "Silahkan masuk, aku ibunya Sakura, terima kasih kalian sudah repot-repot datang ke sini." Ucap Mebuki.

Ketiganya cukup terkejut, wanita itu adalah ibu Sakura, berjalan masuk dan mereka di biarkan masuk ke kamar Sakura, gadis itu tidak ingin bergerak, tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan masih hangat.

"Kalian datang ke sini?" Ucap Sakura, terkejut, teman-temannya datang.

"Tentu saja, kami ini teman-teman yang peduli loh." Ucap Kiba.

"Ya terserah kalian saja, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamu kalian." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, kami hanya sebentar saja dan akan mengunjungi Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke? Kenapa dia?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mengetahui jika Sasuke juga sedang sakit.

"Kalian berhadapan rumah tapi tidak tahu, aneh." Ucap Chouji.

Sakura terdiam, kemarin, mereka tercebur ke dalam danau dan pulang dalam keadaan basah-basah, mungkin karena itu keduanya terserang demam bersamaan.

"Kami jadi curiga, kenapa kalian bisa demam bersamaan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika Sasuke demam." Bohong Sakura.

Mebuki datang dan menyajikan teh dan kue untuk ketiga pemuda itu, mereka berterima kasih dan meminta maaf telah merepotkan ibu Sakura, satu hal lainnya yang baru saja di ketahui ketiga pemuda ini jika ibu Sakura adalah seorang dokter spesialis anak dan hal lainnya.

Mereka terdiam, menatap ke arah pintu dan ada seorang pria tengah berdiri menatap serius ke arah mereka, tubuh yang tinggi, kulit sawo matang, brewokan dan terlihat garang, hanya saja rambut _softpink_ itu sangat mengganggu, tidak cocok dengan imagenya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjenguk anakku!" Tegas Kizashi, sampai berlutut di hadapan ketiga pemuda ini.

Bukannya diam, ketiga pemuda ini terkejut dan segera ikut bersujud membalas apa yang di lakukan Kizashi, mereka sangat takut, benar-benar takut, baru kali ini bertemu orang yang kesannya lebih berbahaya dari pada Kiba.

"Ayah, sudahlah, jika ayah seperti itu, mereka malah akan canggung." Ucap Sakura.

Kizashi masih belum berlayar dan beristirahat di rumahnya, kemarin dia sangat senang anaknya dan Sasuke pergi berkencan namun setelahnya Sakura jadi demam.

"Ayah hanya ingin berterima kasih, ternyata kau masih memiliki teman selain Sasuke, apa karena kencan kemarin kau demam?" Ucap Kizashi.

Ketiga pemuda ini kompak menatap aneh ke arah Sakura, mereka sudah tahu jika sedang terjadi sesuatu antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" Kesal Sakura, wajahnya semakin merona, ayahnya benar-benar tidak bisa menutup mulut. "Ah sial, kepalaku jadi sakit." Ucap Sakura setelah mengusir ayahnya.

Ketiga pemuda ini berbisik-bisik tentang kencan itu.

"Aku akan memukul kalian semua setelah sembuh." Ucap Sakura, kesal.

"Tenanglah, lagi pula kami setuju kau bersama Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

"Benar-benar." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah di takdirkan yaa." Ucap Chouji.

"Diamlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu, kami akan tetap berteman selamanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau ini terus berbohong pada dirimu sendiri." Tegur Kiba.

"Lagi pula aku sudah punya pacar." Ucap Sakura.

"Pacarmu tidak membuatmu bahagia Sakura, kami tahu itu." Ucap Naruto, mereka semua tahu jika Sakura seakan terpaksa memilih pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya pulang saja, aku ingin tidur." Ucap Sakura, mengusir mereka semua.

Mereka tidak peduli akan ucapan Sakura dan sibuk sendiri, tatapan ketiganya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang di pajang di meja belajarnya.

"Sejak kecil terus bersama yaa." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa yang kalian lihat!" Kesal Sakura, berdiri dari kasurnya dan merampas bingkai foto itu, dia sampai harus menyembunyikan foto itu.

"Sakura benar-benar seorang gadis pemalu yaa." Ucap mereka, kompak, lebih tepatnya mengganggu dari pada menjenguk.

"Berisik! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menjenguk orang dengan lebih tenang? kalian hanya membuatku tambah sakit." Ucap Sakura, marah.

"Baiklah, kami sudah selesai." Ucap Kiba.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, kami akan menjenguk Sasuke, dia akan lebih mengatakannya dengan jujur." Ucap Naruto.

"Semoga kau segera ke kampus, Sakura." Ucap Chouji.

Ketiga pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Sakura, pamit pada ayah dan ibu Sakura, setelahnya mendatangi rumah Sasuke. Sakura masih memikirkan ucapan Naruto, perasaannya tidak tenang, Sasuke akan berkata lebih jujur.

"Sial! Mereka tidak bisa di biarkan!" Ucap Sakura, turun dari ranjangnya dan berlarian keluar rumah, ayah dan ibunya sampai terkejut melihat anaknya yang sedang sakit itu berlari dengan cepat.

"Aku akan jenguk Sasuke." Ucap Sakura agar tidak di cegat ayahnya.

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling bertatapan bingung, anaknya juga sedang sakit dan malah ingin menjenguk orang sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~~~

hari ini, selamat natal untuk kalian yang sedang merayakan... :)

besok akhirnya masuk kerja lagi, akhirnya libur yang lumayan ini berakhir :(

terima kasih atas reviewnya, dari yang nebak-nebak alur sampai kesal sendiri, sabar yaa.. XD

.

.

see you next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 19 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba, Naruto, dan Chouji datang menjenguk Sasuke, mereka mematung menatap pemuda yang sangat mirip Sasuke, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai kakak tertua Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura datang dan meneriaki mereka, ketiga pemuda itu terkejut, belum sampai ke arah mereka, Sakura tumbang, Itachi bergegas dan membawa masuk Sakura.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar tinggal berhadapan rumah?" Ucap Naruto.

Saat ini, di kamar Sasuke yang sedang ramai, Sasuke mengangguk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, demamnya mulai turun hanya saja dia masih perlu istirahat, sedangkan Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur." Tegur Kiba.

"Berisik! Aku akan tidur di sini! Lagi pula aku selalu tidur di kasur ini!" Kesal Sakura, dia sedang berbaring di ranjang Sasuke dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang juga milik Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengatakan apapun jika mereka bertanya aneh-aneh, meminta pemuda itu duduk di dekat ranjang agar Sakura mudah menghentikan Sasuke berbicara seenaknya.

"Oh, selalu tidur di ranjang Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto.

"Wah-wah, Sakura ternyata sudah seperti itu." Ucap Kiba, mereka berdua kembali menggoda Sakura.

 **Plaak! Plaaak!**

Sakura sudah tidak tahan, keduanya mendapat hadiah jitakan keras.

"Diam atau ku pukul kalian lagi." Ancam Sakura.

Sebelumnya, Sakura hampir pingsan karena kepalanya pusing dan berlari begitu saja sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar sembuh, Itachi mengangkatnya dan dia merengek tidak ingin pulang, Sakura meminta di bawa ke kamar Sasuke saja, sementara Sasuke yang sedang istirahat di sofa terkejut dengan kedatangan teman-teman Sakura dan juga Sakura di gendong kakaknya, pemuda ini meskipun masih belum sehat, segera mengambil Sakura dari kakaknya dan membawa Sakura hingga ke kamarnya.

Pemandangan yang membuat semuanya curiga jika Sasuke tipe cemburu bahkan terhadap kakaknya sendiri.

"Dari mana kalian tahu aku sakit?" Ucap Sasuke, mereka bukan teman satu jurusan, tapi hanya mereka yang repot datang menjenguknya.

"Kami mencarimu di fakultas dan kebetulan teman satu kelasmu mengatakan jika kau ijin sakit." Jelas Chouji.

"Rumah kalian dekat, jadi sekalian saja, Sakura juga sedang sakit." Ucap Kiba.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura, gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya, Sasuke tahu jika karena ulahnya kemarin mereka jadi demam bersamaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke, khawatir.

"Uhm, hanya masih demam." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa karena kemar-" Ucapan Sasuke terputus, Sakura segera menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Jangan katakan apapun." Ucap pelan Sakura dan menatap marah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dan tidak ingin melihatnya marah seperti itu.

Ketiga pemuda ini merasa hawa aneh, seakan sedang melihat pasangan yang terang-terangan memperlihatkan hubungan mereka.

"Maaf membuatmu-"

"-uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sakura kembali memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Akan aku ambilkan minuman." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas keluar.

Selamat, Sakura merasa selamat, hampir saja Sasuke seperti ayahnya yang mudah sekali membocorkan masalah kemarin, namun kembali mendapat tatapan curiga dari ketiga temannya itu.

"Sia-sia kita datang ke rumah Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke mengatakannya." Ucap Kiba.

"Kalian sudah menjenguk kan? Sekarang pulang dan belajar sana!" Kesal Sakura.

"Orang sakit harusnya lebih tenang." Ucap Kiba.

Sasuke kembali dan melihat Sakura mengusir teman-temannya, hanya sebentar saja dan dia terduduk di lantai, terlalu lelah untuk mendorong mereka semuanya.

"Ya-ya, kami akan pulang." Ucap Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

Ketiga pemuda itu akhirnya pulang, mereka hanya akan terus di usir Sakura jika masih berada di rumah Sasuke.

Hening.

Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura di kamar Sasuke.

"Minumlah dulu." Ucap Sasuke, memberi segelas air pada Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah bisa tenang jika teman-temannya sudah pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa, berbaringlah di sini, aku akan mengatakannya pada paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan berbicara pada mereka tentang kemarin, aku yakin mereka akan terus menggangguku." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, tidak akan, aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada mereka." Ucap Sasuke. "Sekarang berbaringlah." Pintanya.

Sakura menuruti permintaan Sasuke, berbaring di kasur milik pemuda itu dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sementara Sasuke berjalan keluar dan menutup pintunya, Sakura terlihat kelelahan dan tubuhnya begitu panas.

Di lantai bawah, di ruang tamu, masih di rumah Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian berkencan!" Ucap Kiba.

"Shhhttt! Pelankan suaramu, Sakura akan tahu jika kita belum pulang." Ucap Naruto.

"Sakura akan memukul kita jika dia tahu kita berbohong." Ucap Chouji.

"Apa mereka benar-benar teman Sakura?" Bisik Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Ah, mereka berteman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahan Sakura di kelilingi oleh para laki-laki?" Itachi jauh lebih sibuk.

"Sebaiknya kakak pergi dari pada mengganggu di sini." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit risih dengan ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Sakura sepertinya benar-benar tertidur, dia masih sakit dan berlari keluar rumah Sasuke." Ucap Kiba.

Suasananya begitu tenang, tidak ada terdengar sedikit pun suara Sakura.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat, jadi kalian tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke. ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dia seperti takut kau akan mengatakan segalanya, termasuk kencan itu, aku tidak percaya kalian benar-benar berkencan, apa ini yang namanya sedang menikung?" Ucap Kiba dan tertawa.

"Itu bukan kencan, kalian saja yang seenaknya mengatakan itu kencan." Cuek Sasuke.

"Begitu yaa, jangan terus membohongi diri Sasuke, jadi apa kau rela Sakura bersama pemuda aneh itu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Mereka sedang pacaran dan aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan mereka, jika kalian temannya, bukannya kalian harus mendukungnya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kami akan mendukungnya jika dia tidak tertekan, pacaran apa yang membuatnya sampai berubah seperti itu? Aku harap kau bertindak Sasuke dan rebutlah dia." Saran Kiba.

Chouji menjadi pendengar yang baik, dia sejak tadi sibuk dengan kue yang hidangkan ibu Sasuke, Mikoto merasa sedikit senang melihat ada teman-teman Sasuke yang datang menjenguknya dan lagi mereka mengenal Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, ini bukan hal yang di inginkan Sakura, dia sudah cukup kapok membuat Sakura berwajah sedih dan menghindarinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama saat mereka masih sekolah.

"Kami akan tetap seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke, inilah keputusannya.

Naruto dan Kiba tidak berbicara apapun, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan sangat sulit untuk membuat mereka sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Kunjungan ini berakhir, mereka bisa pulang dengan selamat sebelum Sakura bangun, sementara gadis itu, Sasuke mendatangi kamarnya dan melihat Sakura tertidur, dia kelelahan dan tubuhnya masih cukup panas.

"Ini, ibu bawakan kompres, Itachi sampai mengatakan Sakura merengek tidak ingin pulang dan ingin menjengukmu." Ucap Mikoto dan membawakan air hangat beserta handuk.

"Biar aku saja, bu." Ucap Sasuke, memberi kompres air hangat itu pada jidat Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Ucap Mikoto pada anak bungsunya.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, mungkin hanya perlu istirahat lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura membuka matanya, dia mendengar suara Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"A-aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura, gugup, dia sudah seenaknya menempati kamar Sasuke dan seenaknya tidur di ranjangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura istirahatlah di sini." Bujuk Mikoto.

"Aku sudah tidak apa bibi, ibu dan ayah malah akan khawatir aku tidak kembali." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke, membantu Sakura berdiri di menopangnya.

"Hati-hati, setelah sembuh sering-seringlah ke sini." Ucap Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk dan pamit pada Mikoto dan juga Itachi, dia sampai membuat Itachi khawatir.

"Sampai depan rumahmu saja." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan tetap berjalan hingga mereka masuk. dia sampai lapor pada kedua orang Sakura jika gadis ini sempat pingsan di depan rumahnya, mereka jadi semakin khawatir dan meminta maaf sudah merepotkan Sasuke.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov. [FlashBack]**

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat Sasori dan Sasuke berbicara, aku sampai takut jika Sasori mengatakan segalanya, aku sampai menghalangi Sasuke dan wajahku lah yang terpukul, namun saat itu, setelah aku pergi dengan Sasori, kami berpisah, aku menjauhkan diri dari Sasori dan pergi begitu saja, aku tidak peduli padanya, wajahku jadi lupa aku obati dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke datang ke rumah dan mengopres luka lebamku.

"Kalau begitu biar aku mengobati lukamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Segera bangun dan itu bukan suara ibuku, aku sampai terkejut melihat Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjangku. "Sa-Sa-Sasukee! Kenapa kau masuk seenaknya dikamarku!" Ucapku, aku sampai panik melihatnya.

"Oh, jadi jika kau masuk di kamarku seenaknya, aku tidak boleh protes juga?" Sindirnya.

Aku tahu, kau mengatakan hal itu karena dulunya aku selalu seenaknya masuk ke kamarmu, bahkan seenaknya berbaring di kasurmu.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada ibuku?" Ucapku dan aku tidak ingin ibu mengetahui hal ini.

"Hn, tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Awalnya aku ingin berbohong jika aku tadi jatuh, tapi ibu seorang dokter, dia akan mudah mengetahui yang mana jatuh dan yang di pukuli, lagi pula jika aku mengatakan kau pelakukanya, ibu pasti tidak akan percaya." Ucapku. Ibu pasti tidak akan percaya jika Sasuke yang melakukannya, dia pasti akan menyuruh ayah mencari tahu, aku tidak ingin masalah kecil ini menjadi lebih besar.

"Maaf, dan kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau melindungi pemuda aneh itu?" Ucapnya dan aku bisa melihat tatapan kesal itu, dia jelas-jelas marah pada apa yang aku lakukan, saat itu seharusnya aku biarkan saja Sasuke memukul pemuda br*ngs*k itu, aku akan lebih senang jika dia sedikit menderita.

"Jika kau memukulnya, masalah akan semakin rumit, jika kau hanya memukulku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Ucapku, di pikir bagaimana pun aku harus tetap menghindar dan membuat Sasori menjadi aman, karena sejak awal, semuanya adalah salahku.

"Kenapa kau tetap keras kepala untuk tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Ucap Sasuke dan masih dengan tatapan marahnya.

Apa yang akan aku katakan? Aku masih tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran ini, aku benar-benar malu dan terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri, sejak lama tidak bertemu dan setelah masuk kuliah, akhirnya kami bertemu kembali, aku ingin kembali membangun hubungan pertemanan ini meskipun pada akhirnya aku yang membuat masalah lagi.

"Sakura."

Membuyarkan lamunanku dan menatap Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih merepotkan lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pulang jika kau terus seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi bersikap peduli padaku, aku ingin Sasuke yang dulu kembali, Sasuke yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli padaku dan ingin aku lebih baik menjauh darinya, Sasuke beranjak dari sisi ranjangku dan berjalan keluar, kecewa, anehnya aku merasa kecewa setelah dia pergi, baru saja ingin menutup pintu kamarku, dia kembali lagi dengan air hangat di cangkir dan juga handuk kering, aku sampai harus menolak dan dia menatap tajam padaku, memilih diam dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun yang ingin di lakukannya.

"Seharusnya ini di kompres sejak tadi, apa saja yang pacarmu itu lakukan? Kenapa dia tidak mengobatimu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku memilih diam, ya benar, kami ini pacaran, namun bukan seperti itu, aku sedikit terpaksa bersama Sasori kembali, aku sudah membuat masalah dengan pemuda berambut merah itu, seharusnya aku tidak perlu memutuskan hubungan dengan menggunakan alasan bodoh, membuat cerita bohong pada Sasuke dan sekarang aku harus menanggung segalanya, jika saat itu Sasori berbicara apapun, aku yakin Sasuke akan membenciku dan hubungan ini benar-benar berakhir, aku berusaha untuk tetap membuat hubungan kami seperti dulu, tidak akan yang namanya perubahan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak pakai dress yang indah lagi? Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Sasori dan memasang wajah kecewanya, apa dia sengaja atau memang benar-benar sedang kecewa?

"Diam dan jangan cari masalahku." Ucapku, kesal, aku tidak mau pakai pakaian seperti itu lagi jika pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa membantu siapapun, Kiba dan Naruto dalam masalah, lalu apa yang aku lakukan? Hanya berdiri dan menatap mereka, Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin melepaskanku, ucapannya cukup benar, aku tidak mungkin ikut berkelahi dengan pakaian feminim itu.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, aku hanya ingin penampilanmu sedikit berubah atau 'mantan teman'mu itu yang menyuruhmu? Haa..~ mungkin aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya." Ucap Sasori, setiap harinya dia tidak pernah habis ide untuk membuatku kesal, aku harap segera membuatnya menjauh dariku dan menutup mulutnya.

"Tunggu, bukan dia yang memintaku, besok aku akan memakai pakaian yang lebih feminim lagi, dan lagi dia bukan mantan temanku, kami masih berteman." Ucapku. Sial, aku benar-benar salah sudah berurusan dengan pemuda ini, aku harap bisa mengulang waktu saat kami SMA dulu dan tidak pernah menerima pernyataannya.

"Iya-iya. Apa kuliahmu sudah selesai? Ayo ke restoran yang ada di sana, mereka menjual menu yang enak-enak, tenang saja, aku akan yang mentraktirmu sebagai pacar yang baik." Ajaknya.

Menghela napas dan pasrah saja, aku harus tetap mengikutinya, berharap tidak bertemu Kiba, Chouji atau Naruto, mereka mungkin aku memukul pemuda ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau mendaftar sebagai model, seseorang yang ku kenal sedang mencari model loh." Ucap Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi model." Tolakku, aku tidak mau menjadi model.

"Sayang sekali, kau itu cantik, bertubuh ideal dan tinggi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Bujuk Sasori.

"Aku tidak mau." Tegasku dan menatap kesal padanya, apa dia tidak bisa sedetik saja membuatku tenang? Aku sudah memakai pakaian feminim yang di sukainya, aku sudah berdandan seperti yang di inginkannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasa cukup akan hal yang aku lakukan, apa dia belum puas membalas dendamnya? Pemuda ini sangat gila!

"Lakukan demi aku?" Ucapnya dan memasang wajah memelasnya. "Demi aku, ya?" Kembali dia menekankan dua kata itu, aku jadi semakin muak padanya, aku ingin marah dan memukulnya, tapi dia akan mengatakan segalanya pada Sasuke, aku merasa di ancam akan setiap ucapannya.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Ucapku.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya.

Aku benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan model itu, kenalan Sasori, dia meminta tolong padanya mencari gadis yang sesuai, saat mereka melihatku, mereka seperti melihat seorang artis, memuakkan, aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, mengatakan pada Sasori hanya untuk kali ini saja aku akan melakukannya, selanjutnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum senang dan mengatakan akan mendengar ucapanku.

Pemotertan itu berakhir, mereka-orang-orang yang mengenal Sasori, mengatakan jika bagaimana aku menandatangi kontrak untuk tetap menjadi model? Jika mereka memberiku kertas kontrak itu, aku akan merobeknya kecil-kecil di hadapan mereka, berusaha menjaga sikap.

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk kuliah dan tidak ada waktu." Tolakku halus, Sasori masih terus mengawasiku.

Mereka menatap kecewa padaku, menyindiriku yang mungkin akan bisa terkenal jika menjadi model, itu mau kalian, tapi aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya.

Aku pikir ini tidak akan apa-apa, terkejut ketika pakaian yang ku kenakan di publis di sosial media manapun, hingga, ketiga temanku, termasuk Sasuke, mengejarku, aku yakin mereka hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang sudah aku lakukan, mereka memaksaku ke kelas dan aku di ikat, aku tidak akan kabur, jadi tenanglah, mereka pikir aku sudah gila dengan menjadi model, tapi aku tidak mengelak tanggapan mereka itu.

"Bohong! Kapan kau menyukai hal seperti itu?" Ucap Kiba.

Terkejut saat dia mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku sudah berusaha berbohong dengan baik, tapi mereka benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku, menatap ke arah Sasuke, jika bukan saja aku yang membuat masalah ini lebih dulu, aku tidak akan seperti ini, menundukkan wajahku, aku membuat mereka kecewa akan sikapku.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucapku, lagi pula yang itu untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update... ~

dan terima kasih atas semangatnya...

kapan sakura ngaku kalau suka sama Sasuke?

jawab : Final chapter... (spoiler keras)

.

.

see you next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 20 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, Sasuke menerobos masuk ke kamarku, menarik selimutku, dan mengajakku pergi, dia sampai membuat kedua orang tua salah paham, mereka pikir kami akan kencan, tapi jika seorang pemuda dan gadis keluar jalan-jalan, apa itu sudah termasuk kencan? Hanya terkesan saja seperti kencan, tidak-tidak-tidak, ini bukan kencan! Sadarlah Sakura! mungkin Sasuke hanya ingin membuatku senang, mungkin, dia sepertinya sadar akan sikapku akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke mengajakku ke tempat yang bagus dan banyak hal yang bisa di lihat, dari wisata kebun binatang, Konoha Land, kafe yang enak, dan terakhir danau yang sangat ingin aku datangi, aku selalu ingin ke sana, tapi aku takut jika perahunya terbalik dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

Saat kami sedang berada di tengah danau, Sasuke kembali memintaku untuk menceritakan segala hal yang sudah aku tutupi padanya selama ini, dia bahkan mengancamku akan melompat, aku tidak bisa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya, perahu kami terbalik dan satu hal yang membuatku tersadar.

Karena ketakutanku selama ini,

Karena kebohonganku selama ini,

Karena kepura-puraanku,

Karena aku terus menghindar dari kebenaran,

Aku lupa dengan Sasuke, aku lupa segalanya tentang Sasuke, dia sampai menyindirku.

"Kau bahkan lupa aku bisa berenang." Ucapnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapannya itu rasa bersalah jadi semakin besar di benakku.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sa-ku-ra. Kau menungguku?" Ucap Sasori, senyum ramah dan hangat, wajahnya masih tetap terlihat imut meskipun kami sudah memasuki masa kuliah, para gadis di fakultasnya sampai rela ingin bersamanya, tapi dia dengan senangnya mengatakan sudah punya pacar dan tidak bisa bersama gadis mana pun lagi.

"Tidak." Ucapku cuek, dialah yang menyuruhku datang di dekat fakultasnya dan dia sengaja melakukannya.

"Haa...~ kau marah lagi, kenapa setiap kita bertemu kau selalu marah?" Ucapnya dan sengaja membuat wajah menggemaskan itu, hey! Kau sudah tidak cocok lagi.

"Kita sudah bertemu, sekarang aku harus pergi." Ucapku dan bergegas.

"Tunggu." Ucap Sasori dan tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. "Kita pergi bersama, hari ini mau makan siang dimana?" Tambahnya.

Terdiam, aku sangat ingin makan di kantin kampus, tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu teman-temanku apalagi Sasuke, jika makan di luar, dia akan keras kepala membayar semua apa yang aku makan.

"Aku tidak lapar." Ucapku.

"Tidak ada penolakan, kau harus makan siang bersamaku."

"Eh, tidak mau! Aku tidak mau makan siang!" Tegasku.

"Jangan keras kepala Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Baik, makan siang, tapi aku tetap akan membayar bagianku." Ucapku. aku ingin dia sadar jika aku tidak suka di traktir terus menerus, aku bukan orang miskin yang perlu di kasihani.

"Aku hanya ingin membelikanmu makan siang, lagi pula itu tidak berat, aku kan pacarmu." Ucapnya, ya-ya terserah saja kau pakaikan alasan karena kita 'pacaran'.

"Sasori, cukup, aku tidak akan pergi jika kau juga keras kepala." Tegasku.

"Aku menyerah, kita makan siang bersama dan kau bisa bayar bagianmu." Ucapnya.

Kami pergi sama, menjauhkan tanganku saat dia akan menggenggamnya, aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat kami berjalan dengan mesra, cukup dengan akting manismu Sasori, aku hampir melampaui batas muakku.

Menatap pemuda ini, sampai kapan dia akan berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan kapan aku bisa bebas darinya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Hee? Benarkah? Jadi kau serius dengan gadis itu? Dia mantanmu kan?" Ucap seseorang, aku menemukan pemuda itu berbicara dengan beberapa orang, mungkin teman-temannya, berhenti berjalan, aku akan mendengar ucapan mereka sebelum menemui Sasori.

"Bukan-bukan, sekarang kami kembali pacaran." Ucap Sasori dan tentu saja dia akan selalu memperlihatkan wajah senangnya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah melupakannya dan akan bersama gadis yang satu kelas dengan kita, bukannya kau sudah lama mengincarnya?"

Terkejut.

Apa maksud dari pembicaraan mereka?

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai, aku harus membuat Sakura kembali padaku dan membalaskan rasa sakitku padanya, dia harus tahu bagaimana dia memutuskanku dengan mudah, aku sampai tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya, dia cinta pertamaku, tapi juga merusak perasaanku." Ucap Sasori.

Menyesal, aku membuat Sasori kecewa, itu karena kesalahanku, sekarang, dia tidak akan seperti dulu, mungkin ini yang membuatku tidak bisa kembali luluh padanya, Sasori berbohong dan aku? Kami sama saja, aku bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari Sasori.

Menghembuskan napas perlahan dan berpura-pura baru saja tiba.

"Akhirnya kau datang, aku menunggu." Ucap Sasori dan memperlihatkan wajah senangnya padaku.

"Wah, dia benar-benar cantik dan sangat cocok jadi model." Ucap salah satu temannya.

"Dia sudah menjadi model loh." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku juga melihatnya." Ucap temannya yang lainnya.

"Kenapa tidak di lanjutkan? Sayang sekali, wajah cantik dan tubuh yang sesuai, kau akan terkenal."

Menatap Sasori, dia senang akan semua ucapannya, kau senang akan pujian temanmu, tapi aku, aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan ucapan mereka.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak publik yang melihatnya." Ucap Sasori dan aku sangat ingin memukulnya, dialah yang memaksaku menjadi model dan bukan dia yang ingin aku berhenti, tapi aku dengan sikap tegasku ingin berhenti.

Kau sangat berubah Sasori.

Teman-temannya mulai berbicara omong kosong kembali, seperti iri pada Sasori yang memiliki pacar sepertiku, aku tidak pernah merasa diriku sempurna di mata siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, berhentilah Sakura." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba, kami akan membantumu jika dia berulah." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku pikir kau seperti tidak pernah punya masalah Sakura." Ucap Chouji.

Menatap ke arah mereka bertiga, akhirnya aku rasa lelahku memuncak dan aku tidak tahu harus berbicara pada siapa lagi kecuali mereka, aku menceritakan bagaimana aku dan Sasuke dulu, bagaimana hubungan ini terbentuk dan bagaimana aku menjadi egois terhadap diriku sendiri, perasaan lebih terhadap Sasuke benar-benar salah dan aku malu pada diriku, aku sampai menjadikan masalah temanku yang saat SMA menjadi trauma, dia dan sahabatnya yang seorang laki-laki memutuskan hubungan mereka, bahkan itu pertemanan, aku tidak ingin Sasuke dan aku seperti itu.

"Hey, aku pikir kau ini pintar Sakura, kenapa kau jadi bodoh hanya gara-gara masalah perasaan? Namanya juga hubungan, itu akan berakhir atau tidak, tergantung bagaimana kau mempertahankan hubungan itu, kau terus menyalahkan diri dan tidak berniat mengubah keadaanmu, sekarang masalahmu jadi semakin rumit." Ucap Kiba.

"Manusia memiliki sikap ego itu wajar, jika bukan manusia-"

"-Makhluk alien." Potong Chouji.

"Apa! Jangan seenaknya memotong ucapanku!" Protes Naruto.

Kiba hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Chouji.

Egois yaa, aku jadi lupa, kapan aku benar-benar egois?

"Sakura, dengarkan kami, cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, katakan apapun pada Sasuke, kami juga tidak melihat Sasuke itu seperti ingin hubungan pertemanan kalian berlanjut, kadang-kadang dia memasang wajah khawatir berlebihan terhadapmu, apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapmu juga? Kau hanya memikirkan dari sisimu saja." Ucap Kiba.

Terdiam sejenak, selama ini aku terus menghindar dari pembicaraan serius dengan Sasuke, aku selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraannya, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya dan tidak ingin membuatnya tahu apa masalah yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang.

"Jika dia benar temanmu, tidak mungkin dia sampai meminta kami menyelidiki pacar br*ngs*kmu itu, kami tidak yakin jika dia adalah pacarmu, kau harus tahu pemuda itu mungkin dulunya baik bagimu, tapi sekarang, sebaiknya putuskan hubunganmu dengannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Ucapku.

Ya, aku benar-benar tahu, dulunya Sasori pemuda yang baik, tapi aku menyakitinya dengan memutuskan hubungan kami, padahal kami tidak pernah punya masalah, Sasori selalu menjadi pacar yang pengertian dan baik hati padaku, aku saja yang masih egois akan perasaanku, aku tidak ingin Sasuke menjauh dariku karena aku sudah memiliki pacar.

Bodoh.

Aku benar bodoh.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dan malah menjadikannya rumit.

Sejak awal, aku harus tegas pada diriku sendiri, sejak awal, aku harus mendengar ucapan Sasuke, aku merasa jika Sasuke memang tidak ingin aku bersama pemuda mana pun.

Tapi,

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu isi hati Sasuke, dia begitu tenang dan sangat mudah menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Apa tanggapan dirinya tentangku?

Apa yang dia rasakan jika bersamaku?

Apa aku hanya seorang teman baginya?

Atau.

Sebuah rangkulan di bahuku.

"Aku mencari-carimu Sakura, kenapa bersama mereka?" Ucap Sasori.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Sakura." Ucap Kiba, dia sampai menepis tangan Sasori, Naruto menarikku ke arahnya dan Chouji seakan menjadi tameng bagiku.

"Kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan? Sakura adalah pacarku." Ucap Sasori.

Menatapnya, ini bukan Sasori yang dulu pernah aku kenal, sikapnya berubah, dia tidak lagi menjadi sosok pacar yang baik, pengertian, dan peduli padaku, dia selalu saja memerintahku, gunakan pakaian yang lebih feminim! Dandanlah yang cantik! Bersikaplah seperti seorang gadis! Dan pada akhirnya dia hanya memamerkanku pada teman-temannya, dulunya aku berbohong seperti itu pada Sasuke, sekarang kebohonganku itu menjadi nyata dan pemuda itu, masih pemuda yang sama yang dulunya sangat mencintaiku.

"Omong kosong, pergi atau ku pukul kau sekarang." Ucap Kiba, dia sampai mengancam dengan kepalang tangannya.

"Sakura, kita pergi." Ucap Sasori, dia masih tidak pergi dan ingin mengajakku.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

"Ini karena kami peduli padamu, Sakura." Ucap Chouji.

"Jika kau ingin aku mematahkan tangannya yang lancang itu, akan segera aku lakukan." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan itu." Ucapku, menghembuskan napas perlahan, aku akan memilih apa yang menurutku benar.

"Sasori." Ucapku. Dia terlihat senang saat aku mendatanginya, ya, aku rasa ini lebih baik.

 **Ending Sakura Pov. [Ending Flashback]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

Siang ini aku baru melihatnya, gadis berambut _softpink_ sepinggang yang di ikatnya tinggi, penampilannya hari ini sangat berubah, aneh, dia tidak berdandan, tidak mengenakan pakaian lebih feminim dan menjaga sikap, dia kembali menjadi Sakura seperti biasanya, lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, mengekor kemana Sakura pergi, dia bertemu teman-temannya itu dan mereka kompak menatap ke arahku.

"Itu Sasuke! Sasukee!"

"Sasukee!"

"Ayo ke sini!" Teriak mereka seperti aku akan datang, memangnya kalian siapa?

Membuang muka dan bergegas pergi, sayangnya ketiga pemuda itu berlari ke arahku dan menahanku untuk tidak pergi.

"Jangan pergi, hari ini aku tertaktir kalian." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku tidak perlu di traktir." Tolakku.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku mengajakmu karena Sakura yang memintaku." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hari ini Kiba ulang tahun, kau seharusnya ikut saja." Ucap Chouji.

"Aku mau makan daging yang banyak yaa!" Ucap Naruto.

Mereka sibuk untuk memutuskan tempat, Sakura baru saja sampai, dia sedikit berubah, bukan perubahan dari hal yang tidak pernah aku lihat, dia kembali seperti Sakura yang dulu, Sakura-ku, aku hanya senang melihatnya seperti ini, dia jauh lebih cocok dengan penampilan yang tidak perlu mencolok.

"Kau harus ikut, hari ini kita harus membuat Kiba bangkrut." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa lepas.

"Daging impor berkualitas." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto ilermu!" Ucap Chouji.

"Kalian mau merampokku, ha!" Protes Kiba.

Terlalu berisik, aku tidak terbiasa dengan suara ramai seperti ini, meskipun begitu, aku sedikit senang keadaan sakura kembali, mereka perlu menjelaskan sesuatu padaku saat tidak ada Sakura nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di sebuah restoran.**

Aku pikir ini akan menjadi makan-makan biasa saja, mereka adu perang minum dan berakhir dengan mabuk, aku terus menghalangi Sakura untuk minum dan sekarang aku yang sudah tidak sanggup, bersandar pada Sakura.

"Kalian sudah! Hentikan! Sasuke sampai mabuk!" Sakura sampai teriak-teriak pada teman-temannya.

"Hahahaha, dia seharusnya tidak minum bagianmu." Ucap Kiba.

Sejujurnya aku tidak mabuk, tapi aku hanya pura-pura agar mereka berhenti.

"Aku akan pulang duluan, kalian berhenti minum dan pulang!" Ucap Sakura dan ketiga pemuda itu seperti prajurit yang mendengar perintah komandannya.

Kegiatan ini berakhir, aku hanya berpura-pura dan Sakura pikir aku sudah mabuk berat, dia berusaha memapahku saat berjalan.

"Dasar, jangan minum terlalu banyak jika kau pun cepat mabuk." Marah Sakura, dia sedang mengomel. "Kau berat! Apa kau lupa itu!" Omelnya lagi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di jalanan seperti ini." Kini nada suaranya merendah.

"Seharusnya setiap kau ada masalah kau harus mengatakannya padaku." Ucapku, aku sedang mencoba memancingnya berbicara, apa mungkin jika dia pikir aku sedang mabuk, dia bisa mengatakan segalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa ini sebuah masalah atau bukan, aku sampai bingung ingin membicarakannya denganmu, makanya cepat sadar dan aku mungkin bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur." Ucap Sakura.

Dia benar-benar berbeda hari ini, setelah penampilannya yang sudah kembali seperti semula, Sakura pun mulai terbuka padaku.

"Dasar pembohong." Ucapku.

"Ahk! Berisik, cepat pulang dan aku ingin melihat bibi Mikoto memarahimu." Ucapnya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang."

"Apa? Kau bahkan tidak sadar seperti ini."

"Katakan saja, aku pendengar yang baik."

Sakura terdiam, apa dia akan mengatakan masalahnya sekarang?

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, itu adalah masalahku sekarang." Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

karena hanya mengupdate setelah itu log out akun, author jadi tidak menyampaikan banyak hal, dan suka lupa lihat review, but terima kasih buat semua reader yang telah mendukung dan sampai repot tinggalkan review kalian. :)

mungkin balas-balas review kalian di akhir chapter saja, akhirnya fic ini akan segera tamat *bahagia* emang ini cuma fic yang singkat, hanya selingan di kala boring, soalnya satu fic yang belum TBC sebut saja "sweet blood" itu butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir, author harus mikir alurnya dulu dan baru bisa melanjutkannya, pada akhirnya jenuh dan sulit untuk di lanjutkan, kasusnya akan sama dengan fic gadis kuil, updatenya akan lama juga, tapi tetap saja, tidak akan ada fic Sasuke fans yang hiatus hingga menggantung, hanya sangat lambat untuk di update, jadi yang suka dengan fic itu harap bersabar untuk kelanjutannya. sekedar info ini akan menjadi fic TBC yang terakhir, bukan akhir yaa, hanya terakhir, author akan berhenti dulu membuat fic TBC, kalau oneshoot mungkin masih akan buat- kadang-kadang. haa...~ pasti akan sangat merindukan memikirkan alur-alur fic TBC.

uhm... segitu aja curhat plus penyampaian author.

.

.

See you final Chapter. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 21 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, itu adalah masalahku sekarang." Ucapnya.

 **Deg.**

Aku harap Sakura tidak melihat ke arahku, aku benar-benar sangat terkejut, apa ini perasaan yang selama ini di tutupinya?

"Selama ini, aku ingin terus mempertahankan hubungan pertemanan ini, tapi aku rasa aku mulai egois, aku terus memikirkan perasaanku, aku tidak ingin hubungan pertemanan ini, aku ingin hubungan yang lebih terhadapmu, tapi saat melihat orang-orang yang memiliki masalah sepertiku, aku jadi takut, aku takut jika kita putus, bahkan hubungan pertemanan yang selama ini kita bangun ikut berakhir, aku menyimpan segalanya hingga membuatku dalam masalah sendiri."

Tidak Sakura, selama ini pun, aku sangat egois, terus membuatmu bingung akan perlakuanku padamu, saat itu, aku tidak benar-benar memikirkan perasaanmu, aku hanya terus mempermainkan keadaanmu dan memikirkan cara balas dendamku padamu.

"Sasori sebenarnya pemuda yang baik, aku berbohong padamu, aku putus dengan alasan aku tidak suka akan sikapnya, dia tidak seperti itu, dan sekarang kami bertemu, dia tahu aku memutuskannya karena memiliki perasaan terhadapmu, Sasori membuat hal itu menjadi senjata untukku, aku tidak ingin kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aku menuruti keinginannya, hahaha, ini lucu sekali, akulah yang membuat Sasori tersakiti dan sekarang aku mendapat karmanya, Sasori berubah karena aku dan aku tidak menyukai sikapnya itu."

Melepaskan rangkulan Sakura, aku sudah cukup mendengarnya dan sudah cukup untuk pura-pura mabuknya.

"He-hey, jangan melepaskannya, kau akan jatuh." Panik Sakura saat aku melepaskan diri darinya.

"Aku tidak mabuk, tenanglah." Ucapku dan aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut itu.

"Ka-ka-kau mendengar segalanya!" Panik Sakura.

"Bagaimana yaa, aku kurang mendengarnya jika kau tidak mengatakan langsung padaku." Ucapku dan wajahnya sangat merona.

"Ka-kalau begitu pulang saja sendiri!" Ucapnya, segera menahan lengan Sakura, jika aku tidak menahannya, semua ucapannya hari ini akan menggantung dan aku akan kesulitan lagi menemuinya jika dia menghindar, kali ini aku harus menggenggamnya, menggenggamnya erat agar membuatku tidak menyesal kembali.

"Beri aku penjelasan sekarang juga." Ucapku.

Mata Sakura basah, dia sampai menahan tangisnya dan wajahnya itu terlihat takut dan khawatir.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan?" Ucap Sakura dan dia tidak menatapku.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya." Bohongku.

Sakura terdiam, tubuhnya sampai gemetaran, apa dia setakut itu untuk hubungan yang berakhir? Dia takut jika aku akan meninggalkannya?

Menariknya dalam dekapanku dan memeluknya, aku tidak mungkin akan meninggalkannya meskipun hubungan ini berubah, aku tetap akan bersamanya, sejak lama aku begitu menyayanginya, walaupun dia sangat keras kepala, kini suara tangis yang bisa aku dengar, Sakura menangis seperti dia benar-benar sudah lelah akan masalahnya, tangisannya itu terdengar begitu memilukan, memeluknya dan berharap hanya dengan pelukan ini dia akan berhenti menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap taman tempat kami bermain dulu, sekarang kami tengah duduk di kursi dimana aku selalu membaca dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu bermain sepuasnya, hari ini aku ingin mendengar segalanya dari Sakura, hal yang selama ini di tutupinya.

"Kau kecewa bukan? Aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat kecewa, aku ini benar-benar egois." Ucapnya.

"Tidak." Ucapku, mata hijau itu menatap ke arahku. "Kau itu bodoh." lanjutku dan membuatnya kesal.

Dia menghela napas dan berwajah cemberut. "Selalu mengatakanku bodoh." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" Ucapku.

"A-a-aku tidak tahu, aku sudah membuat Sasori berubah, aku berbohong padamu dan juga, aku menjadi bingung akan sikapku sendiri, jika kau ingin marah, marah saja, sejak awal kau pasti selalu menahan diri untuk tidak marah 'kan?" Ucapnya, kini raut sedih yang di perlihatkannya.

"Aku marah karena kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, apa kau pernah sedikit saja bertanya padaku? Bertanya bagaimana perasaanku padamu?" Aku pun lelah jika kita terus salah paham.

"Tapi-"

"-Cukup Sakura, tidak ada hubungan yang berakhir seperti itu jika kita tidak menginginkannya, itu adalah masalah temanmu dan sahabatnya, jangan menjadikan masalah mereka sebagai ketakutanmu, itu bukan Sakura yang aku ketahui, jika benar kau menyukaiku melebihi sahabat, apa itu salah?"

Sakura terdiam dan wajah meronanya terlihat jelas.

"Apa kau juga uhm. merasakan seperti itu?" Ucapnya, ragu.

"Jika iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah melarangmu sejak awal, kenapa kau tidak menolak saja dia." Ucapku, kesal, dia pikir aku sedang bercanda saat itu.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku."

"Diam dan jangan beranggapan aneh-aneh." Kesalku, aku benar-benar kesal padanya, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas aku jadi sedikit lega jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jika kau tetap menyukai pemuda berambut merah itu, lanjutkan saja hubungan kalian, aku juga tidak peduli." Cuekku.

"Kami sudah putus." Ucapnya.

"Putus?"

"Ah, kau harus tahu apa yang aku lakukan padanya."

Saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ FlashBack-Sakura pov. ]**

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

"Ini karena kami peduli padamu, Sakura." Ucap Chouji.

"Jika kau ingin aku mematahkan tangannya yang lancang itu, akan segera aku lakukan." Ucap Kiba.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu." Ucapku, menghembuskan napas perlahan, aku akan memilih apa yang menurutku benar.

"Sasori." Ucapku. Dia terlihat senang saat aku mendatanginya, ya, aku rasa ini lebih baik.

"Aku senang kau selalu kembali padaku Sakura." Ucapnya dan senyum manisnya itu tidak membuatku luluh padanya.

"Kau harus tahu Sasori, dulunya kau begitu baik dan tulus padaku, sekarang kau sangat berubah, jika itu karena kesalahanku, aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku sangat jahat padamu saat itu, tapi bisakah kau tidak mempermainkanku? Aku tidak melihat lagi ketulusan padamu." Ucapku.

"Kau ini, jangan mengulang kesalahanmu lagi, aku tetap tulus padamu jika saja kau terus mendengar perintahku."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

 **Plaaakk!**

"Kita putus, aku muak untuk mendengar setiap perintah konyolmu." Ucapku.

Sasori memegang pipinya yang telah aku tapar, wajahnya terlihat marah dan kepalang tangan itu mengarah padaku, sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhku.

"Hey-hey, dasar pemuda aneh, beraninya memukul seorang perempuan." Ucap Kiba, segera menahan kepalang tangan Sasori.

"Jika berani, kau harus melawan kami." Ucap Naruto.

"Jika kau memukul Sakura, aku akan menggigitmu." Ucap Chouji.

Kiba, Naruto dan Chouji menghalangi Sasori.

"Begitu yaa, bagus Sakura, bagus! Sekali lagi kau merusak segalanya! Aku juga muak padamu yang tidak bisa menjadi seorang gadis yang lebih baik!" Ucapnya, marah. "Sial!" Umpatnya dan bergegas pergi.

Apa ini sudah menjadi jalan yang terbaik? Aku harap, sekarang aku rasa rencana Sasori sia-sia, dia tidak bisa membalasku dan aku harus segera berbicara pada Sasuke, jika Sasuke mendengarnya dari Sasori, aku takut jika Sasuke malah akan kecewa padaku, sampai detik ini aku tetap menjadi orang buruk dengan segala keegoisanku.

 **[Ending Flashback-Ending Sakura Pov.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya aku tahu, kau akan mengatakan aku orang yang buruk dan sangat egois, kau bisa membenciku jika kau mau." Ucap Sakura, saat ini tidak ada tatapan sedih di sana, tapi lebih kepada dia kecewa akan dirinya sendiri.

Aku sudah mendengar semua yang di katakannya, aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku terus salah paham, tapi aku pun bisa termasuk orang yang buruk, selalu menutupi perasaanku padanya dan tidak bisa lebih jujur, sepertinya kami sama saja.

"Apa itu yang namanya orang baik akan berakhir buruk?" Ucapku.

"Kau benar, semua ini benar-benar salah dan apa dulunya kau benar-benar membenciku?" Ucapnya, Sakura menanyakan masalah yang sudah lewat itu.

"Ah benar, dulunya aku sangat benci padamu, aku sampai ingin kau menjauh, tapi semakin membuatmu menjauh, kau semakin keras kepala dan tidak peduli." Ucapku, aku juga ingin jujur padanya tentang diriku yang dulu.

"Ternyata aku benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah terjadi, kita tidak bisa mengulang waktu kembali, mungkin hanya bisa memperbaiki keadaan yang salah, lagi pula aku sudah minta maaf dan kau juga sudah minta maaf, sekarang kita pulang saja." Ucapku.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, suasananya jadi aneh, sedikit canggung, Sakura bahkan berjalan sambil menjaga jarak dariku, apa dia sedang malu atau malah merasa bersalah telah mengakui perasaannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini, menatap ke arah mereka, kami tidak satu fakultas dan mereka akan terus memaksaku mengikuti mereka.

"Sakura sudah putus dengan pacarnya, kalian tidak ada niat untuk pacaran?" Ucap Kiba.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku.

"Jadi kalian akan tetap berteman?" Kini Naruto yang berbicara.

"Bisakah kalian tidak sibuk mengusikku?" Ucapku, lagi pula pacaran atau tidak pacaran adalah hal yang perlu kami bicarakan bersama.

Saat pulang bersama, Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebelumnya dia sudah mengatakan jika menyukaiku melebihi sahabat, aku pun sudah mengatakan jika aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi hingga tiba di rumah masing-masing, hanya ada ucapan selamat malam dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing, aku hanya ingin memberi waktu pada Sakura, aku yakin dia sudah cukup lelah dengan memikirkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa tahu aku juga memikirkan perasaannya padaku.

"Abaikan saja mereka Sasuke." Ucap Chouji, setidaknya cuma dia yang memahami keadaan, tak lupa sibuk dengan makanannya.

Sakura sedang tidak bersama mereka, gadis itu sedang ada jadwal kuliah. Suasananya begitu tenang, meskipun mereka terus mendesakku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli, seharusnya kami bisa bersabar untuk hubungan yang lebih jauh, aku bisa menunggunya sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan semester.

"Wah, liburan ini sangat mewah, aku tidak percaya kau mengajakku ke tempat yang jauh." Ucap Sakura, dia sedang sibuk dengan melihat brosur tempat kami akan liburan.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanyaku, baru kali ini aku benar-benar mengajaknya pergi untuk liburan, dulunya kami tidak pernah kemana pun, perjalanan cukup jauh dengan kereta cepat, tempatnya pun berada di luar Konoha.

"Tidak-tidak, hanya saja kau akan menghabiskan banyak uangmu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak, lagi pula ini permintaan ayahku." Ucapku.

"Paman Fugaku?"

"Ah, dia mendapat sebuah hadiah dari seseorang yang bekerja padanya, orang itu pemilik resort ini dan ingin ayah mendapat liburan gratis ini, dia masih sibuk dan ibu malah menyuruhku mengajakmu." Ucapku, aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja saat meminta ijin pada kedua orang tua Sakura cukup memalukan, seperti akan melamarnya, apalagi kami akan menginap, paman Kizashi mengatakan tidak apa-apa, lakukan apa yang kalian sukai katanya, hingga bibi Mebuki mencubitnya, aku tetap akan menjaga Sakura dengan baik.

"Heee... jadi apa ini namanya liburan yang sedang terpaksa?" Ucapnya dan menatap kecewa padaku.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan, katakan saja jika tidak ingin pergi liburan." Ucapnya

"Aku akan tetap akan mengajakmu liburan, meskipun tanpa hadiah resort mewah ini." Ucapku.

Sakura terdiam dan hanya menatapku.

"Ada apa? Kau tetap saja tidak suka?" Tanyaku.

"Ti-tidak." Gugupnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

Dasar bodoh, wajahmu sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong jika kau sedang senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah tiba, resortnya benar-benar mewah, mengecek hotel yang telah dipesankan dan Sakura menatap datar padaku.

"Mungkin mereka pikir karena hanya ayah dan ibu yang akan pergi, makanya memesan satu kamar." Jelasku, kami hanya dapat satu kamar, meskipun aku ingin meminta kamar lain lagi, tidak masalah, aku akan membayar, sayangnya saat liburan seperti ini, hampir seluruh kamar telah di pesan dan penuh.

"Jadi? Kita harus bagaimana?" Ucapnya.

"Batalkan liburan ini atau kita ke tempat lain yang lebih dekat, masih di Konoha saja." Ucapku, hanya memberi beberapa saran.

Sakura mengambil kunci kamar itu dari tanganku dan beranjak pergi. "Sudah jauh-jauh ke sini dan pulang, aku tidak mau, aku ingin liburan." Ucapnya dan bergegas menarik kopernya.

Menghela napas, hanya ada satu kamar, apa benar kita akan tidur bersama? Cih, apa yang aku pikirkan! Hanya satu kamar saja, kita tidak perlu membagi ranjang, aku bisa tidur dimana saja.

Masuk ke kamar itu dan begitu luas, pemandangan laut bisa terlihat jelas dari sini, menatap ranjangnya, _single bed,_ keadaan semakin memburuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

apa author update kemarin atau tidak? sepertinya lupa. seharusnya chapter ini sudah TAMAT, tapi author sedikit bingung bagaimana mau menyelesaikan endingnya, ada begitu banyak akhir alur yang sedang author pikirkan dan belum author putuskan XD serasa belum puas menentukan alur endingnya, jadinya TBC lagi, yaa anggap saja chapter berikut adalah epilognya saja. author sudah baca kembali semua alur selama dua hari demi ending yang bagus, terus kaget, ada begitu banyak typo dan salah penulisan, HIks, berharap para reader sadar aja kalau yang author ketik itu salah, karena keseringan mengetik, jari-jari jadi suka salah ketik. hiks. atau mungkin kelelahan mengetik. hiks.

karena udah janji akan balas review, auhtor balas yang di chapter ini dan author jawab saja yang sedang bertanya dan kebingungan yaa...

annis874 : ini lagi ngebom review yaa XD namanya berurut nongol. uhm, terima kasih telah benar-benar mengerti alur yang telah author buat, *tersanjung* untuk masalah cewek yang membantu Kiba, itu cuma karakter lewat yang tidak author cantumin siapa dia, anggap saja si A XD terima kasih juga selama ini telah menyukai fanfic karya author, senang masih ada yang mau baca. padahal karyanya suka gitu-gitu aja.

Azure Shine : kesukaan author ini di buatin kesel, ehehehe. tebakanmu benar sekali tentang sikap Sakura.

Nejes : Harusnya mereka berdualah yang perlu di sadarkan, hahaha. apa mereka akan pacaran meskipun sama-sama suka? hayoooo... hahaha *ketawa jahat* tidak semua fernando.

Lacus Clyne 123 : kata TBC hilang? chapter berapa? author sudah cek semua chapter dan tidak ada kok. fic ini harusnya tamat di chapter ini, tapi author masih bingung buat tamat yang benar-benar ngepas dan sesuai dengan keinginan author, belum puaslah intinya ini. hahaha, tapi next chapter benar-benar akan tamat. untuk oneshoot, auhtor sudah siapkan satu oneshoot pas malam tahun baru, hehehe, jangan sampai tidak membacanya yaa dan berharap di review juga XD

Oec : karena baru cek review, semua pertanyaanmu sudah dijawab pada chapter sebelumnya dan ini. semuanya sudah terbongkar.

Evy Bestari Putri : udah tahu kan kenapa Sikap saku aneh.

review-review lain juga dan untuk yang ngereview tanpa akun (guest-guest), terima kasih juga sudah support author. hiks *terharu*

.

.

See you (epilog) chapter... ~


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinpirasi dari beberapa kasus tentang persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek yang kadang sedikit mustahil.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Girl-(friend) ~**

 **[ Chapter 22 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trriinngg...~**

 **Trriinngg...~**

 **Trriinngg...~**

Ponsel Sakura sedikit berisik, dan setelah dia mengangkatnya aku bisa mendengar suara yang ribut.

" _Kau dimana Sakura! Seharusnya kau pergi bersama kami_!"

" _Kau ada dimana?"_

" _Sakura aku akan menjemputmu! Kita liburan bersama."_

Meskipun sangat ribut aku bisa menebak siapa saja yang sedang menghubunginya, mereka tengah _video call_ dan aku sedang sibuk mengecek kamar ini.

"Kalian diamlah! Bagaimana aku bisa mendengar ucapan kalian? Bicaranya satu-satu." Ucap Sakura, dia pun kesal.

" _Chouji mengajak kita ke resort milik keluarganya, apa kau mau ikut? Kami akan menjemputmu."_ Ucap Kiba.

Akhirnya mereka tidak ribut lagi seperti anak ayam yang mencari induknya.

"Maaf teman-teman, aku sudah pergi liburan lebih dulu." Ucap Sakura. aku senang mendengar ucapan Sakura dan membuat mereka kecewa.

" _Kau ada dimana? Itu seperti kamar hotel."_ Ucap Naruto, mereka pasti akan heboh jika melihatku.

Berjalan ke arah Sakura dan aku bisa melihat wajah mereka yang sangat terkejut di layar ponsel Sakura.

" _Itu Sasuke!"_ Teriak Kiba.

" _Kau bersama Sasuke!"_ Ucap Chouji.

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan di hotel bersama!"_ Teriak Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan!" Teriak kesal Sakura, mereka sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada kami.

"Kalian tidak liburan?" Ucapku.

" _Jangan menyentuh Sakura seenaknya!"_ Protes Kiba.

" _Kalian kenapa satu kamar!"_ Protes Naruto.

Hanya Chouji yang menatap malas pada mereka berdua.

"Kami melakukan apapun, itu bukan urusan kalian." Ucapku, cuek. Aku pikir mereka setuju saja jika aku bersama Sakura, nyatanya mereka juga akan protes jika hanya ada kami, kalian masih ingin melindungi Sakura?

"Ja-jangan katakan seperti itu!" Kini Sakura yang protes padaku.

"Ha? Bukannya itu yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Ucapku, sedikit menggodanya.

" _Sakuraaa! Lariiii!_

" _Sakuraaa!"_

" _Sakuraaaa!"_

Merampas ponsel Sakura dan mematikannya, mereka sangat berisik.

"Kenapa mematikannya!"

"Jika meladeni mereka, kita tidak akan jalan-jalan." Ucapku.

Gadis itu menghela napas pasrah, mengikuti kemana aku pergi dan kami hanya akan berjalan melihat seluruh isi resort ini.

 **Ibu calling.**

Kali ini ponselku yang berdering.

"Ada apa, bu?"

" _Bagaimana disana?"_

"Uhm, tempatnya sangat bagus, sayang sekali ibu dan ayah tidak liburan." Ucapku dan tidak mengatakan jika hanya ada satu kamar, tapi apa yang akan ibu pikirkan jika kami hanya berdua dalam satu kamar? Atau mungkin ibu bahkan tidak peduli, lagi pula ibu sangat menyukai Sakura.

" _Ayahmu masih sibuk, kami akan liburan kapan-kapan saja, dimana Sakura?"_

Memberikan ponselku pada Sakura. "Ibu ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapku.

"Halo, bibi."

Menatapnya sedang berbicara pada ibuku, dulunya aku benci padanya karena kasih sayang ibuku pun terbagi padanya, sekarang jika ibu senang pada Sakura, aku tidak keberatan, wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona dan mengembalikan ponselku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya gugup, wajahnya masih merona, aku penasaran apa yang ibu katakan padanya.

Memicingkan mata ke arahnya, aku semakin curiga dengan pembicaraan singkat mereka, Sakura hanya terus mengatakan 'iya' dan 'iya', sebelum pembicaraan mereka berakhir gadis itu seakan terkejut dan wajahnya sangat merona.

"Apa yang ibuku katakan padamu?" Tanyaku.

"I-itu, selamat bersenang-senang." Ucapnya dan terdengar asal-asalan.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Ucapku, aku sudah sangat mengenalmu Sakura.

"Sungguh!" Ucapnya dan sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya. Berharap aku percaya saja padanya, ini cukup lucu, sedikit menggodanya dan dia sudah panik seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kita jalan-jalan ke pantai." Ucapku, tujuan awal dari liburan ini karena Sakura sangat ingin melihat pantai.

Mengajaknya pergi ke belakangan bangunan hotel, di sana ada pantai dengan pasir putih dan lembut, laut yag berwarna biru muda, ombak kecil dan cukup ramai, berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai, sedikit menikmati musim panas ini, kami tidak akan berenang, aku tahu Sakura takut tenggelam dan aku tidak begitu suka air laut yang asin.

Oh iya, hubungan kami, sejak pembicaraan saat itu, kami belum bisa berubah, tetap pada hubungan 'pertemanan', tapi aku rasa sudah cukup untuk memberi Sakura waktu, aku hanya tidak ingin egois, di saat Sakura telah putus dan malah menjalin hubungan dengannya, aku tidak perlu terburu-buru, lagi pula tidak akan yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kami lagi.

Kami sempat bertemu Sasori saat berjalan bersama di area kampus sebelum liburan semester, Sakura seakan ingin kabur, menggenggam tangannya dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi, bukan seperti itu caranya saat kau ingin masalah ini benar-benar berakhir, dia harus tetap melawan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kami hanya berpapasan, Sasori menatap tidak peduli pada kami dan seakan tidak mengenal Sakura, dia pun sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis yang dengan senang hati merangkul lengannya. Aku cukup puas melihat pemuda itu tidak perlu mengganggu Sakura lagi.

Menatap Sakura, dia sedang memandang laut lepas, anginnya sangat sejuk padahal sedang musim panas, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia senang akan liburan kami.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu menjadi _princess_ lagi."

Seketika masa lalu yang sangat ingin aku lupakan kembali terlintas, masa TK yang benar-benar memalukan, aku sampai marah pada kakakku jika dia berani mengambil foto.

"Apa kau sedang mencari masalah denganku?" Ucapku, sedikit kesal dia mengungkit masa lalu.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang mencari masalah. Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik saat menjadi seorang putri, tapi kau cukup lucu, seharusnya kau melawanku, kenapa kau tidak melawanku saja?" Tanyanya.

Melawannya? Saat itu, dia hanya mengancamku jangan protes pada sensei, dia jauh lebih kuat dari padaku, aku tidak bisa melawannya dan memilih pasrah saja.

"Kau tahu sendiri, saat itu aku terlalu lemah melawanmu, saat aku melawanmu tidak akan ada yang membela dan bahkan aku di salahkan, aku merasa tidak cukup adil saat itu." Ucapku, itulah kenyataannya.

Dia tertawa, mau mengaduh bagaimana pun pada ibuku, ayahku, atau kakakku, mereka akan lebih peduli padanya, dulunya tidak ada yang ingin mendengarkanku dan lebih senang terhadap Sakura, semuanya lebih ingin melindungi gadis ini. Sekarang, malah aku yang sangat berharap bisa melindunginya, kenyataan yang memalukan, aku sudah sulit untuk membencinya lagi.

"Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?" Tanyanya, lagi.

Apa ini? Semacam acara tanya-jawab untuk mengenang masa lalu? Dia terus bertanya tentang hal yang sudah lewat, berjalan sedikit cepat darinya, aku tidak mau menjawab apapun sekarang.

"Hey, katakan, aku penasaran." Ucapnya dan mengikutiku.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya." Ucapku.

"Uhk, kalau begitu kau tanyakan padaku." Ucapnya.

Menatapnya, menanyakan hal yang sama, sejak kapan Sakura menyukaiku? Ini membuatku sedikit penasaran, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan sesi tanya-jawab konyol itu.

"Tidak." Tolakku singkat.

"Sasuke, katakan." Rengeknya, sampai merangkul lenganku dan menahanku untuk tidak kembali berjalan.

Sejak kapan? Aku jadi mulai berpikir tentang rasa suka ku padanya, sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya? Perasaan benci yang berubah, seharusnya aku harus tetap membencinya hingga sekarang, masa lalu yang buruk, aku hanya ingin dia menjauh, terbiasa bersama dan kami akan selalu dekat, karena sikapnya dan rasa peduli yang terlalu berlebihan, akulah yang mengubah perasaan benci itu.

"Mungkin sejak melihatmu bersama orang lain, aku kesulitan mengontrol diriku sendiri." Ucapku.

Rangkulannya terlepas, ada apa? Apa dia kembali merasa bersalah padaku? Sejujurnya ini cukup memalukan bagiku, aku harus mengaku jika benar saat itu aku cemburu jika dia memiliki pacar.

"Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya lagi, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucapku, saat kami berbicara di taman, semuanya sudah aku anggap selesai.

Sesi tanya-jawab ini sebaiknya di hentikan, jika setiap ucapan yang tidak ingin di dengar akan kembali terdengar.

"Maaf, hanya saja aku benar-benar jadi benci pada diriku sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Mau sampai kapan seperti itu? Kau tidak mau berubah?"

"Aku pikir saat aku sudah membuat masalah denganmu, seharusnya kau menjauh saja dan mencari gadis yang memiliki sikap yang lebih baik."

"Tidak, sejak dulu aku kesulitan untuk bersama seorang gadis, selain pola pikir mereka yang kacau aku tidak tahu bagaimana watak asli mereka, berbeda dengan kau yang sejak kecil aku tahu." Ucapku, aku sudah terbiasa dengannya, perasaan nyaman ini akan sulit aku dapatkan jika akan membangun sebuah hubungan baru dengan seseorang, sejujurnya aku tidak peduli pada gadis lain, karena selama ini hanya dia yang akan terus ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Oh-hoo..~ jadi aku begitu berbeda dan berharga untukmu, aku jadi tersanjung." Ucapnya dan memperlihatkan wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah puas mengejekku?" Ucapku, sedikit kesal.

Dia kembali tertawa lepas.

"Tanya jawab selanjutnya." Ucapnya.

"Sudah, hentikan, aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu lagi." Ucapku.

"Hee..~ jangan seperti itu, aku ingin tahu Sasuke bagaimana dulunya." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya apapun pertanyaanmu." Ucapku.

Sudah cukup untuk mengenang masa lalu yang buruk, hari ini kita harus benar-benar liburan dan menenang diri tanpa mengingat masa lalu.

"Bagaimana jika, apa aku bisa menjadi pacarmu?" Tanyanya.

Menatapnya, wajahnya terlihat ceria dan malu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi dan berharap aku segera menjawabnya.

"Apa kau sudah _move on_ dari mantanmu itu?"

 **Bught!**

"Ahk! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriakku, kesal.

Sakura menendang kakiku, sial, apa dia semarah itu saat aku menyinggung mantannya?

"Kau mengungkitnya lagi!"

"Lalu, siapa yang sejak tadi mengungkit masa lalu." Balasku.

"Maaf." Ucapnya dan pupil hijau itu tak menatap ke arahku, ya seharusnya kau yang merasa bersalah karena kau yang memulainya.

"Ya sudah, kita ke sana." Ucapnya, berhenti dengan sesi tanya-jawab dan kembali berjalan.

Menggenggam tangannya dan menahannya pergi, gadis itu kini menatapku bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kau jadi pacarku?" Ucapku, aku yakin dia sudah puas dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu." Tegasnya dan menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

Eh? Tidak mau? Jadi belum _move on_ ya. Dia hanya membuatku pusing, sejak tadi memutar-mutar pertanyaannya dan malah bertanya sesuatu yang memalukan.

Sakura mulai berjalan perlahan, mengikutinya dan kembali angin sejuk bertiup.

"Jika sudah pacaran, apa akan putus?" Tanyanya.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau bisa bertahan denganku." Ucapku.

"Apa tidak seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau akan bertahan denganku?"

"Aku akan bertahan, sampai kapan pun dan mungkin saat kita telah lulus dan aku mendapat pekerjaan, aku akan mela-" Ucapanku terputus, Sakura segera berbalik dan menutup mulutmu.

"Ja-jangan katakan sekarang! A-aku belum siap." Ucapnya, wajahnya sampai merona.

Aku hanya sedang mengucapkan rencanaku kedepannya, dia sampai terkejut, memegang tangannya dan melepaskannya dari mulutku.

"Hn, akan ku katakan saat itu, jadi kita sebut apa hubungan kita sekarang?" Tanyaku.

Sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Sahabat?" Ucapnya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahku seakan ingin berjabat tangan.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin bersahabat dengan gadis kasar sepertimu." Tolakku dan Sakura berwajah cemberut.

"Cih, menyebalkan." Ucapnya.

Kali ini aku yang sedang membalasnya, tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya, mengajak berjalan bersama.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja pembicaraan konyol ini, mungkin aku harus menentukan waktu yang tepat saat akan mengungkapkan perasaanku." Ucapku.

Sakura terdiam, tapi wajahnya nampak sangat bahagia, senyum tipis di wajahnya tak bisa di tutupinya.

Kembali ke kamar kami.

Menatap sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang.

"Oh, jadi sekamar yaa, padahal tidak ada hubungan." Sindir Kiba.

"Untung saja kami datang tepat waktu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ka-kalian! Bagaimana bisa masuk ke kamar ini?" Ucap Sakura, dia cukup panik melihat teman-temannya datang.

" _The power of_ orang tajir." Ucap Naruto dan Kiba, kedua tangan mereka kompak menunjuk Chouji.

Ah, anak konglomerat itu, tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin bisa di lakukannya.

"Para pengganggu muncul." Sindirku.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin kalian sekamar!" Protes Naruto.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak ada masalah denganku." Ucapku, baru saja mereka memaksaku memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura, sekarang mereka bahkan seperti tidak rela membiarkan Sakura bersamaku.

"Ta-tapi-"

"-Sudah-sudah, kita akan berlibur bersama." Ucap Sakura, dia segera memotong ucapan Naruto.

Teman-teman uniknya akan bersama kami, kamar ini jadi terasa sesak, mereka bahkan tidak ingin menginap di hotel lain, apa mereka tidak pikirkan Sakura? Hanya seorang gadis dalam kamar dan bersama empat orang pemuda, konyol.

"Kalian sungguh akan menginap di sini juga? Jika ini termasuk resort milik keluarga Akemichi kenapa tidak meminta kamar tambahan?" Ucapku, aku ingin mengusir mereka segera.

"Semua kamar penuh dan kita akan bersama, oh ayo lah Sasuke." Ucap Kiba, merangkulku. Aku tahu kamar di resort ini penuh, mungkin saja mereka punya kebijakan lain jika Chouji bersama mereka.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku." Ucapku dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ini yang namanya liburan bersama teman!" Ucap Naruto, semangat.

"Kalian, ayo ke suatu tempat, aku sudah memesannya." Ucap Chouji.

Kali ini anak kaya itu yang akan mengambil alih.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kita bersama mereka?" Tanya Sakura padaku, mungkin dia hanya ingin memastikan aku bisa menerima teman-temannya dan tidak terpaksa dengan keadaan ini.

"Hn, tidak masalah." Ucapku, mungkin akan lebih baik jika banyak orang, meskipun tidak bisa hanya berdua dengan Sakura, lain kali saja kami akan menikmati waktu bersama.

Sebuah tempat, di lantai atas hotel, ada sebuah kolam dan kosong, aku pikir tempat ini sedang ramai? Kenapa hanya ada kami dan beberapa pelayan di atas, mereka sedang menyiapkan jamuan makanan dan memanggang _barbeque_.

"Semoga kalian senang dengan sedikit jamuanku ini." Ucap Chouji.

Anak kaya memang beda, dia membuat semua ini jauh lebih mudah. Kami benar-benar menikmati liburan bersama.

Naruto dan Kiba seperti anak kecil yang tak tahan melihat kolam renang, hanya membuka kaos mereka dan melompat ke dalam kolam, kami di layani beberapa pelayan, mereka terus memanggil Chouji dengan panggilan 'tuan muda', terasa berbeda jika orang lain memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Menatap ke arah Sakura, kedua pemuda itu berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya ke kolam, bergegas ke arah mereka dan menjitak keduanya. Mereka meminta maaf dan baru saja mengetahui jika Sakura tak bisa berenang, aku yakin gadis ini hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan teman-temannya.

Pesta kecil bersama hingga langit menjadi gelap dan kami bisa melihat _sunset_ yang begitu indah dari ketinggian di bangunan hotel ini.

"Kapan-kapan liburan bersama lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Setuju! Kita harus sering melewati liburan bersama!" Ucap Kiba penuh semangat.

Walaupun terasa aneh, aku dan mereka beda fakultas, bukan teman yang akrab dan mereka lebih menganggapku teman mereka, hanya aku yang sedikit tidak mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka.

Hingga malam tiba.

Mereka benar-benar tidur di kamar ini, Sakura menempati ranjang, dan kami akan menempati sofa, terlalu banyak orang dan terlalu berisik dengan suara dengkuran Naruto dan Kiba, mereka seperti adu dengkuran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya.

Sebelum matahari terbit, membangunkan Sakura dan memintanya untuk tidak bersuara, mengajaknya pergi di saat teman-temannya itu sibuk tertidur pulas, mereka bermain kartu hingga tengah malam dan sekarang tidak akan ada yang bangun cepat.

"Dingiiiin...~" Ucap gadis itu, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan sedikit menggigil, suasana di pagi hari saat musim panas akan sangat dingin, aku mengajaknya keluar di pagi buta, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. "Maaf yaa, jika teman-temanku suka berbuat seenaknya padamu, tapi mereka hanya ingin akrab denganmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu, lagi pula aku tidak masalah akan hal itu." Ucapku, aku jadi mulai terbiasa dengan mereka, mereka benar-benar mirip Sakura, mau bagaimana pun aku mengusir mereka, mereka akan tetap berada di dekatku.

"Mataharinya akan terbit!" Ucap Sakura, dia menjadi heboh sendiri, hal ini cukup jarang kami lakukan, melihat matahari terbit bersama.

Menatap gadis itu, dia sangat senang dengan melihat hal kecil ini. Ini bukan sebuah takdir, kami hanya tetangga yang berhadapan rumah, para ibu-ibu sangat senang jika anak mereka punya teman main di masa kecil.

Dia, anak kecil yang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa, walaupun sudah merebut kasih sayang seluruh orang yang ada di rumahku, sempat membuatku benci padanya dan banyak hal yang membuatku ingin menyingkirkannya dariku, tapi dia juga membuatku luluh padanya, perasaan ini, akan sulit jika kami hanya sebatas teman, bertahun-tahun bersama yang di lewat membuatku banyak belajar dan mengerti apapun tentang dirinya, sedikit egois dan rasa cemburu yang berlebihan.

"Hey, kau harus jadi pacarku." Ucapku.

"Eh? Apa-apaan itu! pernyataan tiba-tiba." Ucapnya dan wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

"Sampai kapan aku akan menunggu lagi?" Ucapku, aku sudah bosan memberinya waktu.

"Kau yakin mau pacaran denganku?"

Terdiam, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, kenapa ada begitu banyak alasan untuk tidak menjawab? Hanya mempersulit keadaan, padahal sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu pacaran." Ucapku.

Tatapannya kembali terkejut, mendekat ke arahnya dan mencium pipinya.

"Ayo kita menikah, dengan begini tidak perlu ada hubungan yang terputus bukan? atau kau ingin segera bercerai dariku setelah kita menikah?" Ucapku, ini langkah yang lebih baik.

Sakura terdiam dan masih terkejut dengan segala pikiran di kepalanya, wajahnya sangat merona dan dia terus menatapku, jangan seperti itu Sakura, aku jadi tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini, kembali mendekat ke arahnya, terkejut, gadis itu segera menahan wajahku dan kecupan di bibirnya tak bisa aku lakukan.

"Ma-ma-mau apa kau Sasuke!" Ucapnya, marah, malu, bingung.

Tertawa, dia benar-benar lucu saat di goda.

"Jangan tertawa!" Kembali marah padaku dan memukul lengan atasku.

"Maaf, kau benar-benar lucu." Ucapku.

"Kau-"

"-Jadi?" Ucapku, aku sangat berharap hubungan ini benar-benar berkembang.

Hanya sebuah anggukan tanpa ucapan darinya.

"Apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapku.

"Aku mau kita pacaran." Ucapnya, malu dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

"Sayangnya aku sudah sangat ingin menikah denganmu." Ucapku, kembali menggodanya.

 **Bught!**

Itu pukulan yang cukup sakit, dia memukul perutku begitu saja.

"Baik-baik, aku tidak akan bercanda lagi." Ucapku, aku tidak bisa menahan diri, Sakura sampai kesal dengan setiap ucapanku, meskipun perutku sedikit sakit setelah di pukulnya, aku merasa sangat senang.

Mendekapnya perlahan dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku." Ucapku, aku senang akan keputusannya.

"Se-seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, kau mau dengan gadis sepertiku." Ucapnya.

"Terserah saja, kita sama-sama berterima kasih kalau begitu."

Hening.

"Hey, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? O-orang-orang akan melihat kita." Ucapnya dan mulai tidak nyaman, bergerak gelisah dan ingin segera melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Sebentar saja." Ucapku, menahannya lebih lama, hanya sebentar saja aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi dari sisiku.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

"Haruskah kita teriak pada mereka?" Ucap Kiba.

"Matahari terbitnya jadi terhalangi oleh mereka." Ucap Naruto, hanya pandangannya saja yang tertuju pada Sakura dan Sasuke, matahari terbit itu masih bisa di lihat di area lain.

"Kalian jangan berisik." Tegur Chouji.

Ketiga pemuda ini sejak awal hanya menjadi penonton setia, saat Sakura dan Sasuke keluar kamar, mereka mengikutinya diam-diam, sedikit menyaksikan ucapan gombal-konyol Sasuke dan pemuda berwajah dingin bak tembok itu tertawa lepas, hal yang sangat jarang mereka lihat dan hanya di perlihatkan pada Sakura.

Seketika ketiga pemuda ini merona dan segera mengalihkan tatapan mereka, pemandangan yang lebih berbeda lagi, Sasuke sudah berani mencium bibir sahabat mereka.

"Me-mereka harus di hentikan sekarang!" Ucap Naruto.

Kiba dan Chouji segera menarik pemuda itu menjauh sebelum mengganggu mereka.

Sementara itu, Sasuke kembali mendapat pukulan.

"Jangan melakukannya di tempat umum!" Protes Sakura, wajahnya sudah sangat merona.

"Aku akan menciummu lagi jika masih memukulku." Ucap Sasuke, dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Suasana kembali tenang.

"Oh iya, apa yang di katakan ibuku padamu." Tanya Sasuke, masih penasaran akan ucapan ibunya hingga membuat gadis ini merona-malu.

"Ha-hanya bersenang-senanglah." Ucap Sakura. gugup.

"Lalu?"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama, gadis itu tidak menatap Sasuke nada suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. "Semoga kalian pacaran." Ucapnya pelan, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan kembali menatap ke arah lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...!

akhirnya fic ini benar-benar kelar, sempat bingung entah mau di buat ending bagaimana, XD pas baca review kalian jadi sempat kepikiran beberapa ide XD, terima kasih untuk para reader yang udah tanpa sengaja menyumbang ide untuk auhtor. XD

fic ini sudah tamat, mungkin tidak ada akan ada chapter tambahan lagi atau sequel yaa, jangan bikin author mikir lagi *marah* :D

Fic TBC tumbang lagi, untuk berikutnya, author akan mulai konsisten lagi menyelesaikan "Sweet Blood" meskipun dengan jadwal update yang nggak secepat fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya. author juga masih punya beberapa request yang hingga sekarang belum selesai, wkwkwkw, author lupa, wkwkwkwkw.

ya baiklah. author balas beberapa review yang terakhir kalinya untuk fic "Girl(friend)"

Guest : apapun itu, kami setia menunggu

J : terima kasih untuk tetap setiap menunggu fic author *senang*

sitilafifah989 : Kapan mereka resmi pacaran? Semoga secepatnya

J : di chapter ini seharusnya mereka udah resmi pacaran.

Lacus Clyne 123 : bukan tbc di fic kamu heheXD tapi d reviuw aku XD slalu ku tunggu oneshoot kamu dan pasti kubaca

J : hoalaah..~ sampai cari semua fic, hahahah ternyata, entahlah, kadang ada beberapa kata yang saat di ketik, setelah di publis tiba-tiba menghilang, *ikut penasaran*. terima kasih telah membaca oneshoot author, berharap benar-benar suka dengan fic oneshoot itu.

mantika m : ingat pesan om Kizashi ya Sas, lakukan apapun yg kalian sukai wkwkwk

J : maunya lakukan apa yang di sukai, tapi pengganggu muncul, wkwkwkwkwkw!

Evy Bestari Putri : oalah ternyata karena itu toh makanya sikap saku jadi aneh, jadi sekarang sasusaku udh tau perasaan masing2 kalo mereka tuh saling suka tapi masih sahabatan ya? dan skrng lagi liburan nginepnya sekamar berdua single bed lagi XD chapter berikutnya sasusaku bakal pacarankah? :D

J: di chapter ini mereka akhirnya pacaran. :)

Nejes : langsung nikah aja lah kak..kan udah saling kenal lama jadi gak usah pacaran..hihi.

J: Benar, langsung nikah aja, biar nggak putus, wwkwkw, terima kasih idenya yaa... *Jempol*

Saskey Saki : Udh pd mengakuii perasaan tp blm jadian..sakura nunggu sasuke sdgkan sasuke nunggu sakura .kapan kelasnya klo gt..sas km maju duluan lah

J: Sasuke udah ngomong tuh, mereka harus jadian... XD

DCherryBlue : ooòw..

J : Oww juga XD review yang paliiing singkat XD

.

.

hanya itu saja.

sekali lagi cuma mau bilang, selamat tahun baru dan semoga tahun ini pun akan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik lagi, bagi author dan untuk para reader-reader yang rajin membaca fic karya Sasuke fans XD amin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Sasuke Fans ]**


End file.
